Hopeful Bender
by Apprentice08
Summary: For 18 years John's life has been one pain after the other until that is, his mother stands up to his father, when he raises an axe in self defense, when he goes to the police to admit murder, and when he gets a second chance at life and a family.
1. Recap: John Bender

**A/N: I love the Breakfast Club; I watch the movie whenever I can. I don't know if I will ever be able to really get the characters right but I have wanted to post this for awhile. Enjoy. **

John Bender drove through the night; blood streamed down his face from his temple, and he felt like his world was spinning. It had always been bad at his house, but never this bad, it had been one thing when his mom had gotten drunk; she had just been a bitch that liked to slap him. But when John's dad was drunk John usually took off for the night and crashed either at the High School or under the bridge by the old farm. Anywhere but home was the best place to be when John's father was drunk.

He had come home late figuring his dad would be passed out, however his father had been extremely awake and in a very bad mood.

"Hey punk, where you been?"

John had not wanted to provoke the man, but he didn't want to answer either, so he just turned to head to his room.

"Hey you little ass hole, I was talking to you! I said, where the fuck have you been!"

John looked to his dad. Though he had heard this kind of language his whole life it still surprise him how nasty his dad's tongue was, "I was with my friends…"

"What friends? You don't have any friends." John's father said with a laugh.

"Like you would know." John snapped turning away and heading for his room.

"What did you say to me!" his father screamed stumbling after him.

John usually escaped with in an inch of his life when it came to his dad stumbling after him, but he didn't make it this time. John felt a hand take hold of his hair and he felt his head get shoved forward into the wall.

Stars and bright lights exploded before his eyes, though the feeling of pain didn't come quickly he was disoriented and he slid to the ground. His eyes grew wide as he tried to steady his vision.

"Now, next time I ask you something you better answer truthfully, and you better answer respectfully." With that his dad strutted away feeling much better about himself now that he had torn down his son.

Eventually Jon managed to stand, his mother slowly trudged by, "He hit you again?" she asked looking at him. She was in her pink fluffy robe, and she looked tired and worn. "Corse he did." John said angrily. "And what are you going to do about it?" He asked angrily already knowing the answer, "Nothing, not a god damn thing." He said. John looked at his mother who looked at her son regretfully. She reached up and John flinched, waiting for a slap, to his utter shock she simply and very gently placed a hand on his face, then moved a little bit of his hair out of his face, "I'm doing more then you think. Just wait." And with that she walked out towards the kitchen.

That was the first time she had ever talked to him like that and for a second John felt something inside him stir. What it was he wasn't sure, but he didn't linger on it.

He had at that point shuffled down the hall to his room and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the wall and looked at the only place he had come to consider safe in his whole life. The far corner of his room contained a mattress on the floor, with a comforter and a pillow.

Posters of bands, barely dressed women, and tie-dye designs covered the walls. The floor was littered with used cigarettes, empty soda cans, some candy bar wrappers, and even some small trace amounts of accidentally spilled pot. Dropped only because his father had been beating him when he had tried to conceal the small plastic bag.

He had a desk to the far left wall, it had a stereo and a toolbox full of tools and wires and other such things. John loved to take things apart and figure out how they worked, and it helped him to calm down too, when his temper got the better of him. He walked over to his closet, which had a door missing, and he forced the other one open as far as it would go. Inside his closet was a chest of drawers that held small amounts of clothes, (though John wore the same thing almost every day to conserve.) mismatched socks, a few packs of smokes, some beer and a little bit of pot that was left. John had reached for the pot and just as he was about to start wrapping and lighting up he heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

Normally John would have ignored it, but for some reason tonight he had a feeling he should go out there. He hid his pot back in his dresser and went to his door; he opened it and looked out back down the hall. He could hear screaming, and shouting. His folks were at it again, but this time it seemed more violent then angry. John slowly walked down the hall and passed through the living room and small disorderly dinning room and walked into the doorway of the kitchen.

He listened as his mother spoke quickly and nervously to his father, "That's right you piece of shit! I did it! I got a lawyer and I got the papers. I'm leaving and I'm taking John and we are going! No more of your shit, no more of this hellish nightmare you call a good life!"

John's eyes grew wide, he stopped leaning and stood up straight not believing his ears. For the first time, in his entire life he felt something ignite in his chest, and it burned a powerful fire in his stomach. What was it? John had thought. And now he knew, it was hope.

"You can't leave you whore, I own the house, and I own the car and I own the money!"

John looked to his mom; this had always kept her from leaving before. Not having anywhere to go, not being able to survive.

But she didn't look phased, "I opened a separate account last year, I been saving half of MY paycheck and putting it away so you couldn't spend it on your booze and women. I have enough money to put John and I up for at least four or five months. But that doesn't matter; we are going to stay with my mother until this is sorted out. Then, I am going back to college… I'm going to finish my studies, I am going to get my PHD, and then you lonesome piece of shit, and I am sending John to college. He is gunna make something of himself! Unlike you, you lazy, ugly, sloppy, ignorant, slug!"

At this point John hadn't believe his ears, his mother had always backed down from his father, and she had always cowered and squirmed away from him. She had always played like she agreed with him to keep from getting hit. But tonight, tonight she had been brave, she had been assertive and for a moment John's father had looked scared and worried.

But then, John's dad had looked so angry John swore his left nut had disappeared. "Your mother!? Your mother hates you, you little bitch! And where do you think you get the right, the nerve to do this to me! You would break this family apart just so you can be selfish and go back to college?"

"I am NOT breaking this family apart Rick, I am breaking John and I away from you. I am going to give MY son the life he has always deserved and you are not going to be a part of it, and you will never see him again." Just then the two jerked their heads to the doorway, John had felt like he was alone on a stage and thousands were waiting for him to do something.

"Well, if it isn't mama's precious baby boy… go on SON… tell your mother she is crazy. Tell her she got no right to split this family apart."

John looked to his mom, and then to his dad, and then once more back to his mom. He had always wanted to go away, but he had never imagined he would want to escape this hell WITH his mother. She looked different somehow, something had changed about her, and she seemed to be glowing with power, energy. She had hit him, even beat him before, cursed at him, and made him bleed. She had had the potential to be worse then her husband, but something was different now, and he wanted to know what.

John walked to stand next to his mother, he took her hand and swallowed, "If she goes, I go." John said. He felt his mother squeeze his hand. They both looked at the lone man standing next to the table, beer in his hand. He looked like he was in a stupor.

"You can't do this Wendy, we are married, and in the eyes of God that means…"

"Don't you even talk to me about God Rick. For the last eighteen years you have hit me, and you have hit John. You have set a horrible example and yet somehow John has turned out into a fine young man. You manipulated me, mentally abused me and forced so many things upon me that I didn't want… I am tired of this hellhole. I want love, and I want a clean beautiful house, and I want a well paying job and I want a son that is proud of his parents and happy to be alive. And you can't give me any of that… so I am just going to have to make it myself."

She stared him down, she never wavered and for a moment John thought his father was actually going to back down.

"And what about you Wendy? It isn't like you've NEVER laid a hand on him… you're know where near the perfect parent. What makes you think leaving here will make you change so much. You hate the kid more then me."

John's eyes grew wide and he almost dropped his mother's hand. "Thing's have changed Rick, I've also been going to counseling and I've learned that I beat John because I couldn't beat you. After all, he does bare a sticking resemblance. I've realized my mistakes and I am going to try to fix them. I am going to try to make it up to him. I am going to ask him for forgiveness and if he thinks I deserve it… he will give it to me.

"It's been a long time since you shown so much backbone women… your gunna regret it by the time morning comes." John's dad had then launched himself past the table and had aimed for his wife. John however instantly threw himself in front of her and was greeted by a fist to his gut.

For a moment there was silence, and then shuffling and then screaming from his mother. Though John couldn't breath he forced himself up, his father had been dragging his mother down the hall towards the bedroom. "No! Rick let go of me!" John had heard her scream. "We are leaving! I won't change my mind even if you whip me!"

John was sure of it, his mother had finally had enough. And if she made it out of here alive tonight then she was going to take John away.

"Shut up you little bitch! I'm gunna fix you tonight! Nice and hard!" John forced himself forward and down the hall towards his parent's bedroom. "No! please! Rick! Stop!" John was sprinting down the hall but he didn't make it. The bedroom door was slammed shut and though John twisted the knob and slammed his shoulder into the door and kicked at it, it would not budge.

He put his ear to the door and heard the ripping of cloths and his mother softly crying. His father mumbling something under his breath, "No! NO!" John screamed. He had refused to let his father get his way, especially like this.

John ran through the house and out into the garage, he grabbed his father's axe and ran back towards his parent's room.

The screaming was so loud he almost wanted to drop the axe and cover his ears. But he refused to give up, not when he and his mother were so close to getting out. He slammed the door over and over, faster and harder with each scream he heard. Then with a mighty kick with his foot the door flew open and wood shattered all over.

He looked in, to see his father standing next to the bed. John's mother was naked down to her waist, and her hands were tied around one of the bedposts. Her legs were tucked up underneath herself and she buried her hands in her arms. John stood in shock as he looked upon his mother, so many cuts and knicks and scars covered her back, it had almost matched his own.

John looked to his father, who was raising his belt again. "You son of a bitch!" his dad yelled, "You are going to pay for a new door! Go to your room and wait there, or you will be next."

John didn't hesitate, he sprang forward and swung the axe, the blunt end came crashing down on his father's head. And then he watched as his father leaned for a second and fell to the floor.

He stared at the crumpled wreck that was his dad, and for a moment he couldn't believe what he had just done. Then he heard movement and looked to his mom. "John, untie me before he wakes up!"

John slowly dropped the axe and crawled to his mom, "I don't think he is waking up mom."

His mother didn't speak for a moment, "We will worry about that later. Come on." As soon as her hands were free she pulled her robe back up over her naked body and took John's hands.

"See I told you I was working on it. It just took me a lot longer then it should have."

"How did this all happen?"

"It's a long story."

"Well now we got all the time in the world to just sit and… talk." He said, John and his mother had froze and looked right at each other. "Go get the car keys and meet me in the garage. Have it running. You'll have to drive… I'm in no shape." John nodded and got up quick, "Oh and John grab anything that you will want to take with you… we won't be coming back…" He nodded and ran towards his room quick.

John entered his room and grabbed a old tattered black book bag. He started to grab a few things and then crossed to his dresser, when he opened it he reached for the pot, but then stopped. He looked at the rolled bag and for a instant almost decided to take it. But in the end he grabbed it and threw it in the garbage. He could always get more, but for right now, he didn't need that shit. He wasn't in pain and he didn't need that kind of escape right now.

About an hour went by, they were both packet, though neither had much to their name. And John had never felt happier in his life, aside from when he was with Claire. Just then the thought occurred to him, "Mom, if we are leaving, I mean, where does your mother… uh grandma…. live?"

"At the other end of town, you will still go to the same school, and eventually when we move away from mother I hope we can stay here. But I have to take care of your father first."

"He's dead ma…" John said sounding distant. "I… I think I killed the poor bastard…I hit him so hard…"

His mother rushed over, "Now John, I know I have been the world's crappiest mother. I won't disagree if you or anyone else claims that. But what you did was out of self defense, though I don't think you can kill a cockroach with one hit, if he is dead, we will call the cops, and we will tell them everything, even if we have to go so far as to tell them a lie. You won't go to jail for protecting your mother and yourself."

John looked into his mother's eyes, "What happened to you mom… you're so different…"

John's mother had sighed and said, Let's get to the car and get the hell out of here first." John nodded and grabbed both their bags. They walked out of the old house together.

Now here he was, driving the black Blazer down the road towards the police station. He was covered in his own blood, his mother was beside him and they were talking. His world was upside down with someone that seemed so foreign.

"It was sometime last year." His mother started, your father had had another one of his fits, I watched him take it out on you, then later in the bedroom when I confronted him about it he had taken it out on me."

"You defended me?"

"I did it all the time, but never in front of you. False hope can kill a person."

John looked down wondering exactly how much his mother actually cared for him.

"The next day after your father had… vented… I went to the bank and set up a separate account. I knew it probably wouldn't stay secret for long knowing your father but I just wanted a little hope, a little something that would allow me to believe I could save myself… and save you."

John felt tears rising to his eyes but he was the man in the family now, and he refused to cry, "Go on." He said.

"Well, months passed, and he didn't find out. I finally had enough hope to go to a lawyer, I found the best one that I couldn't afford and told him everything. I told him I would work the rest of my life to pay him back if that is what it took to separate myself from my husband and get full custody of you. He took my case and also offered to set me up in rehab. He claimed it would make me the stable, and safer parent. Easier to get the judge, the jury to take my side."

"What you need Rehab for?"

His mother had looked so sad and upset, "Booze and drugs… if you haven't noticed I am actually getting the color back in my skin. My hair is looking stronger and healthier. I feel much better and I can actually think clearly."

"What drug?" John asked looking slightly angry.

"Your father got me started on it, I swear it was to make me docile and easy to control… I only realized it after it was all out of my system."

"What drug ma?" John asked again.

"Heroin, a bit of crystal… what ever he could get to keep me quiet and knock me out. Keep me from standing up for you or myself. He wanted a trophy wife who would just sit there and be a pretty little bed mistress… he didn't want a wife, and he didn't want you. But that is a different story altogether."

John nodded, he wanted to hear it, in fact he had thousands of questions but he needed to know the end of this story first.

"So, what happened next?"

"Well…" his mom froze for a second and looked out the window, she bit her lip and sighed, for a moment John thought of Claire again and how she always bit her lip. Maybe now he could tell his mother about her! Maybe Claire could finally meet one of his parents. She had been asking for so long.

"I've met someone John."

He turned to his mother and said, "Who?" it was the simplest question he had asked but it seemed to take her forever to respond.

"His name is Richard."

John pulled to a halt at the stop sign that was just across the streets from the station and turned to his mother. He knew a lot of Dicks, plenty. But he wondered if this Dick was going to be anything like the other Dicks he knew. A certain principal coming to mind.

"Is he going to…" John couldn't finish, he turned back and bent his head, and he looked down at his gloved but bloody hands. A frail female hand came to rest on his own, "John," His mother said.

He looked up and she held up her left hand, on her ring finger was a small diamond ring. "I lied to your father, my mother wouldn't have me… but Richard will. He wants to marry me. He knows I have a son, he's never seen you though, it occurred to me last month that I have no pictures of you." John saw the tears in his mother's eyes at the thought. "But he wants to help us… I said yes. If you will have him I know he will be the father to you that Rick never was."

John looked into his mother's eyes, all these years he had been looking out for himself, raising himself, never once did he think that maybe the nights his father DIDN'T beat him was because his mother had taken it for him.

As of three hours ago, John had no one but the breakfast club, no future to aim for, and no hope forever marrying Claire and raising a family of his own. But now, looking into his mother's eyes he saw a future taking shape, a possible hope for something better. And he wanted that more now then ever. He wanted to be able to look Claire in the eyes and say to her, 'you can count on me princess…' now he could.

He leaned over and hugged his mother, the first time in years, maybe even forever that he had been hugged back by an adult. It was strange and slightly awkward for him, but deep down he liked it.

**A/n: I know it's slightly OOC. But I have no clue how John would really act in this circumstance, and I am sure that the dude who wrote the book and the script and stuff for breakfast club had no intention of making John's family really this bad. But this is my story. Chapter two on the way. R&R**


	2. Introducing: Richard Vernon

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Here's two! BTW I have changed one or two small things! So please don't flame me if you notice things are slightly different. It's nothing major! So just relax and please don't get to angry.**

Richard Vernon was not a very patient man, he tried to be, and he really did too. But when dealing with snotty little punks all day long, coming home to an empty house that was quiet and lonely really didn't help his patients. He was almost forty, no family, few friends, and a job that sometimes made him crazier then he had ever wanted to be as a young adult.

However things were changing now, and he was glad. For he had met a beautiful woman. Her name was Wendy and she had problems, but she was trying to turn her life around and he really wanted to help. He loved her and hopefully with a little bit of time and effort he could finally have his dream life. He had recently gotten promoted from teacher to principal and had a pretty nice pay raise. Needless to say he was well off and he could afford to live quite comfortably.

Which is why he had offered to pay the bill for Wendy's lawyer. Once she was divorced from that fucker of a husband, Richard would wait till she was ready, and then they would, if everything went according to plans, be married.

Richard knew about the drugs, and the booze and even that she had a son. But he also knew she was in rehab, and had found a councilor and had been saving as much money as she could. She had been working at a mall in the city. It had been a long commute but she had done it. Richard had heard her whole story, even about how she had hit her son as well.

Richard couldn't wait to meet the boy; maybe he could finally influence a kid in the right way. It only seemed to him that he pissed the kids in the school off, even when he tried to help. Then again there were only a few that really crawled under his skin. One of which was an impossible case.

The kid called John Bender, or just Bender if you were one of the teenage scum buckets that hung out with him. The kid was a lost cause; how the boy's parents put up with him he didn't know. Then again he doubted seriously that the boy even had parents. All the slips Richard had sent home with John to give to his folks never did anything. They refused to come in for conferences on John's behavior and Richard had just about given up. He had hoped to be able to help John but the boy fought him tooth and nail.

Richard sighed and leaned back, he needed to stop letting his mind wonder. It was close to midnight and Wendy hadn't showed yet. This was the night they had agreed on. All of them Wendy, Richard, Frank (the lawyer), Judy the councilor and Jim the banker. It had been through a bizarre twist of events that all these people had met up.

But in the end Richard had been very glad they had all met. Now they were all close friends, the closest that Richard had ever had. It was surprising how things worked out. Especially since it had been Wendy who had pulled them together.

She had first met Jim setting up an account at a bank to save money; the man was smart and had eventually befriended the edgy and scared women. Through him she found a councilor. Judy, who was Jim's also at the time. The counselor helped Wendy grow, Judy was a great, if not slightly strange, women. Judy had suggested a lawyer that could help her get the divorce when she was ready. Thus entered Frank, a man who could probably talk his way out of anything if need be, due to his good looks, talented tongue and quick wit. He was also tall, lean and had the reflexes of a cat. He was a tank of a man. He had been a lifter as a kid, gone to school on a scholarship.

From there it had been one last step, she went to see Judy one day and had sat down next to Richard in the waiting room. They had started talking and then couldn't stop. Things clicked and went faster then he had ever thought possible. The group had all convened at Richard's house to figure out when Wendy should make her move to escape from her husbands clutches and get her son out of the house as fast and safely as she could.

They set up a plan and hopefully it would work. After she left the house and her husband behind, leaving the divorce paper work with him to sign, she was to come straight to the police station to meet Richard. From there she would file abuse claims on her husband towards herself and her son. Then she and her son would return to Richard's house and they would introduce her son to the rest of Wendy's new friends, and hopefully the new life that he would be given.

However, Richard still felt nervous. He was not a fighter and if Wendy's husband decided to come after her he was afraid he wouldn't be enough to take the man down. Thus meeting here at the station. He had seen a picture of Wendy's husband, he looked very familiar but he couldn't place the man's face. She had no pictures of her son, which had seemed to upset her greatly. All he knew was that his name was John and that he was slightly off.

When he had heard the name he had shivered, his mind raced right back to John Bender. He almost laughed to himself, how ironic would his life be if he had proposed to Wendy Bender. He would have asked to marry John Bender's mother. He would be John Bender's step-father and his life would be on a new level of hell. Then again for Wendy he would suffer through a hundred John Benders.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the police station doors burst open and Wendy came in with a disoriented young boy leaning on her. Blood covered both of them and Richard stood instantly. "Help us!" Wendy cried, " Please! I'm to weak to hold him up!" Richard raced over and removed his coat. He moved it quickly over Wendy's shoulder and in an instant took the boy who was now practically hanging off of her onto his shoulder. "Jesus Christ Wendy! What the hell happened!" Richard cried. "You were supposed to give him the paper work and leave!"

"It wasn't that simple Richard!" She said somewhat angrily. "He was drunk and stoned and just… it didn't quite go the way we planned."

By now the officers in the station had rushed over. A black woman and a young Mexican woman, both of whom were cops, took hold of Wendy to help her across the room towards a chair. Vernon and another young male cop dragged the now unconscious boy. His head was down and his hair hung in his face.

"How did this happen?" the young black cop asked Wendy. "My husband was drunk, or drugged or something… I…"

"That good enough for now…" The young Mexican cop said softly, "Don't stress yourself miss, here sit down." Wendy complied and was relieved to see they laid John down on the floor near her. She watched Richard approach her and he wrapped an arm around her. She flinched uncontrollably and Richard pulled back.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking confused.

"I think you should call the hospital now." She said feeling dizzy, she leaned forward and everything went black.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Shit!" he said grabbing her before she hit the ground. His coat slipped off and he saw her back. It was covered in blood. He gently laid her face down and lifted her shirt up. Her back was covered in bloody welts and cuts. It was lacerated up.

"Oh my fucking god." He said under his breath. "Quick! Someone call an ambulance!" The cops looked away from the boy they were looking over. "Shit!" one of the men said. He raced away to a near by phone.

Richard felt numb, both the boy and Wendy had extreme blood loss. Even a regular Joe like him knew that. The boy's face, neck and chest were covered in blood from the wound on his head. His mother's back had so many cuts it was a wonder she didn't pass out first.

He was pushed back as the officers brought out another small first air kit. He watched and listened. He answered the questions they asked him to the best of his ability. Until they got to one he didn't know. "What are their names? We need them for our records."

Richard opened his mouth but then realized, "I know that her name is Wendy, and her son is called John. But she hasn't given me her last name. She refused to tell me actually." He said slightly annoyed.

"If you were married to someone who did this to you would you want to be considered their spouse?" One of the female cops said as she quickly taped up Wendy's back. Richard considered that and suddenly understood. One of the cops reached into the kid's pocket and pulled out a wallet.

"The boy's name is Bender, John Bender." Richard's eyes slowly fell to the bloody face of the boy before him. Though he couldn't recognize the boy through the mess he realized he recognized the gloved hands, the soft brown hair, and of course, the red bandana on his right foot.

"Oh Damn." Richard said. Not because of the fact the boy was who he was, but because Richard Vernon had done something he had sworn never to do. He had missed all the signs, refused to ask and had finally done the worst crime of all. He had given up. If he had spent a little more time trying to just talk to John instead of yelling at him and trying to get him expelled he may had been able to prevent this. He had turned his back on his students, especially the ones who really needed him. And now he saw the product of his carelessness.

John Bender was the type of kid he had become a teacher for, he had wanted to help kids like him. Teach them that just cause their parents sucked didn't mean they had to. But instead he had just proven that no adult could be trusted and that none of them would listen.

Richard Vernon had never before felt like such a fucking dick.

**A/N: Okay, I really do like Richard Vernon's character. I know in the movie he is a prick. But man, I think he is deeper then that. I think he had a dream once to be a great teacher, you know the kind that the kids love. But it kind of went to hell. Idk, anyway R&R! **


	3. Hello: The Breakfast Club

**A/N: Enjoy! **

John Bender had never had a real bed, besides a mattress on his floor at home with a nasty old blanket; he didn't really have a decent bed. Not that he slept much anyway. But do to the fact that he didn't have a nice bed at home, nor had a house that smelled this clean or a home that had been this white he was sure the previous night's adventure had been real. And he had in fact not only escaped his demon of a father with his newly reformed mother, but he had also killed the man.

John attempted to sit up but dizziness over came him and he laid back down quick. "No, don't move. Your head is pretty messed up man." The voice rang in his ears as he tried to open his eyes again and sit up. "That you I hear Jock strap?" John asked through a breathy chuckle.

"Even after a blow to the head your still as smart an ass as ever." John raised his hand slowly and took hold of Andy's, the two held tight to each other and for a long moment they locked eyes. To John's surprise over the past few months Andy and him had gotten real close. They had become as close as to heterosexual men could be. Andy nodded and John gave a weak smirk. Just then he noticed the dark hair and eyes of Allison coming up behind Andy. "How was the other side… see any monsters?" she asked hanging on Andy's should.

"Just one." John said smiling, the girl was creepy as hell but she was quick witted and full of insightful and random remarks. John loved how free she was. "How you doing John?" A small voice came from the other side of his bed. He looked and saw Brian standing there, red eyes, snot dripping from one nostril; he was wearing that awful green sweater again. "Yo Pot pants." He said slapping Brian's out stretched hand in greeting.

The geek blushed and his face screwed up slightly. "Remind me to take you out dumpster diving to find some real cloths." Brian smiled shily and nodded. Finally John looked at the faces before him and realized one was missing. He looked to Andy who instantly knew and cleared his throat. "Come on guys, let's… uh… go wait out side." The other two followed and as they filled passed the bed and out the door John laid eyes on her.

Claire stood by the door, eyes redder and puffier then Brian's. She was in her pajamas and looked tired as hell. As soon as the door closed she dropped her box of tissues and rushed over. She threw herself down onto him and started to sob.

"John!"

He smiled and instantly started to comfort and shush her. "Hey hey hey Cherry. Don't get all bent out of shape… it ain't like I'm dead."

Claire raised her head and looked at him, "Oh John, I prayed so hard. I don't even know if I believe in God but I prayed so hard!" That comment surprised John and he wasn't sure how to respond. "I was so scared to lose you. You're all I have." She whispered in his ear. "Please don't ever get hurt again… please don't… just…. Don't"

John raised her chin with his hand and said, "Claire…" the girl stopped crying for a moment and sniffed, she whipped the tears from her eyes and looked at John.

"Now, you know the kinda guy I am baby doll. I can't promise I won't ever get hurt. But I can promise I won't be leaving any time soon." He pulled her down gently and kissed her sweet lips. "God I missed those." He kissed them again and again and again. Then sucked on the bottom and played and for a long time just refused to let go.

Finally Claire started to giggle which was sign enough that she was back to her old self. He loosened his hold and layback closing his eyes. All of the sudden he was really tired. He took hold of Claire's hand and then whispered, "Love you Cherry." He let himself drift off into sleep with Claire running her fingers through his hair.

**PAGE BREAK**

She watched over him for another hour, the others came back in shortly after he fell back asleep. "He almost looks innocent when he's asleep." Andy said.

"He _**is**_ innocent Andy. Don't you see? Out of all of us he is the most innocent." The group looked to Allison who had learned that it was absolutely safe to speak her mind to them. She spoke up more often now and shared anything she wanted. "He's actually just a boy in a man's body. Imagine having dealt with a dad like that since you were born. No love, no male role model. I even heard from the doctors that his mother wasn't even that great up until a year ago. Growing up in a place where no one cared if you died. I bet you anything that when Johnny was acting his toughest he was really at his weakest. One of the number one rules that abused kids learn is to look tough when they are hurting, that way they can't get hurt more by someone else. If they are at the bottom of the pack at home they want to be on top at school. Instead of being out of control they want to be in control. It's the only safety they have."

Andy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, she didn't give long-winded talks like that all the time, but when she did they made sense. "Where'd you hear that?" Brian asked crossing his arms over his chest and grabbing his elbows, this was a common Brian stance.

"I saw a show about it on TV… it was wicked." Andy smiled, and so did Brian. But Claire looked down at John and watched one of her tears fall onto his blanket. "I can't believe how well he could hide it. I mean… he would lift me up sometimes, even swing me around. Give me rides on his back… he never seemed like he was hurting."

"Maybe he wasn't." Brian said.

"The doctor asked me today if I had known of any previous injuries. I told him I didn't…" Claire trailed off looking back down at John.

"What did he say?" Andy asked in a serious voice.

"John's got old injures all over. His right leg has been broken three times, he left leg twice, and by some miracle they healed well enough to not be a problem in the future. His arms have been broken in several spots too. And apparently he had a broken rib when he came in and by the look of the x-rays he's had several others. One of his ribs was twisted towards his lungs, it could have ruptured. It's been that way for years. Oh God Andy… if he had gotten hit wrong just once…."

"Jesus." Andy whispered. Allison buried her head into Andy's arm, Brian made a face. "Apparently he has scares all over his back… his dad used his belt a lot. That is what the old creeper used on his mother before they came into the station the other night."

"How'd you find all this out?" Claire bit her lip and sighed, "The doctor told me about the old injuries… but the belt thing I learned from his mother."

Brian's eyes grew wide and he said, "You actually talked to her?"

"For two hours actually." Came a voice from the door. The group looked over and saw standing in the doorway was a woman with light brown hair. It was pulled back behind her ears. She had a pretty face but it was worn from being tired and years of abuse. She did have a slight smokers voice but other then that her body was still in decent shape and she looked pretty healthy, if not a little green around the edges.

"Mrs. Bender." Claire said standing up, "Claire, please, call me Wendy. I know it's strange to call someone my age by their first name but I really don't want to hear my husbands name right now." She said smiling and crossing the room.

Claire gave a small smile and put her hands behind her back, "Sorry, Wendy. Um, you should probably meet the rest of the group… this is Andy. He's uh… John's age." Wendy extended her hand to take his and Andy saw light scars running up her arm. His smile faded and he looked back up at her. "Oh, don't mind those old things, just love marks from my husband." Andy gave a small smile and reached for Allison, "This is my girl friend, Allison. She's Claire's age." Allison's hand jerked out nervously and she stood straight up cocking her head slightly. It was obvious she was uncomfortable.

Wendy shook her hand gently and then turned to Brian, "And whose this strapping young man?" there was genuine sincerity in her voice and the group, as a whole seemed to grow even fonder of her.

"I'm Brian." He said reaching out a hand, his voice cracked so he cleared his throat and felt the blood run up to his face. "You're a cutie is what you are." She turned to look at John and the small amount of color drained from his face. Her voice that had only seconds ago been audible and clear seemed to rasp out softly. "Has he been up yet?"

"For a few minutes, then he passed out again." Andy said.

"The doctor told me that the medicine they were giving him was meant to keep him out for a few days. That blow to his head… I think about all the things his father has ever done to him… it's a wonder he can even walk."

"He limps." Allison whispered.

"What?" Wendy asked.

"If you watch him walk, he has a slight limp on his right leg… ever since he fell through the ceiling in the library." Allison said.

"He fell through a ceiling?" Wendy asked looking confused.

The group looked at each other and slowly they all started to chuckle and then suddenly they burst out into laughter.

"Hey, if you're all laughing I musta said something funny." They all turned to see John's eyes open and he was up on his elbows looking around. "You need to stay laid down John." Andy said shaking his head, "You're just gunna extend your stay if you keep refusing to lay still."

"Thanks doc." He said smiling.

"John…" Came Wendy's small voice. The two looked at each other and for a moment a thick silence filled the room.

It was Allison's turn to make the point of leaving; she grabbed Andy's hand and looked at Brian. Using her head she jerked violently for him to leave the room. He jumped when he realized what she meant and headed for the door, Allison made a high-pitched yelp again and started to drag Andy.

"I guess we are going outside." He said.

"Right. See you Jock strap."

Claire rose but John grabbed her hand, "Claire…" she looked at him, "… stay?" She smiled and bit her lip, "Thanks cherry."

Just then the door swung open and two cops, a doctor and to Claire's surprise Richard Vernon, the principle, walked in. He looked haggard, real tired like he had been up all night. Not much better then herself Claire supposed.

"Is the girl gunna stay?" one of the cops asked nodding towards Claire.

Wendy stood and walked to stand next to Mr. Vernon, "Damn right she is." John said with a snap. Claire smiled and blushed.

"You do realize what we are about to discus right?" the other cop said.

"Totally…" John lied.

"Very well." As they shut the door behind them Claire felt a tension build in the room, something bad had happened, something that was worse then she could have imagined. She feared for John, but she also feared for what she what about to hear.

**A/N: Okay, the next chapter is either gunna be really long, or really short. Bare with me I'm updating as fast as I can.!!!**


	4. Change: Vernon Vs John

**A/n: Okay, pay attention, nothing to important in this chapter but if your not carful you could get confused at what I may be trying to get across. If u have any questions just ask~ I am happy to explain!**

John had sat up with Claire's help and as soon as he was up he pulled Claire onto the bed with him and wrapped his arm around her, he couldn't do this with out her, he needed her there. Wendy took a seat on the empty bed, crossing her legs like a kid. She motioned for Vernon to sit down beside her but he gently smiled and shook his head. He was going to watch from afar, he didn't want to get in the way. He chose a wall, leaned up against it and crossed his arms.

The doctor took a seat at the end of the bed and the two cops pulled up some chairs. One was older, with graying hair and a mustache, he didn't seem friendly, but he didn't seem mean either. The other cop was younger, had olive skin and a slight accent that John couldn't place. Then again he knew very little about such things.

"Alright John, the good old Doctor Pennington wants us to keep this short. Just answer everything to the best of your abilities. And remember, your mother has told us her side of the story, so if things don't add up…. we'll know." Said the older cop.

John nodded and gently pulled Claire closer; she squeezed his hand, reassurance that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Alright, where were you before you came home the night your father attacked your mother and you?"

"I was with my friends…" he replied.

"Can you name them as your alibis?"

John nodded and looked to Claire, "He was with me, Andy, Allison and Brian." She said with a tone of defiance in her voice. John smiled.

"Okay. At what time did you arrive home from being with your friends?"

"I don't really know, I don't own a watch and we don't really have clocks in our house… but if you will take an estimation I'd say possibly 10:30?" he asked looking to Claire, she nodded.

"Now, in as much detail as you can, please tell us the happenings that took place from your arrival home up until you passed out at the station."

John proceeded. He quoted all the banter between his father and himself, and his father shoving him, to his mother and what she said. Then him going to his room, he even mentioned the pot. Then he went into the kitchen scene and taking the blow for his mother after she explained she was leaving, his father violently dragging her into the back bedroom, and him beating her with his belt. John explained about the axe in the garage and how he broke down the door, and then smashed his father in the head with the blunt end because his father had threatened him and was beating his mother. Then he told about them leaving and arriving at the station and when he reached the part where he blacked out he looked to his mother and spoke softly.

"I guess the blow on my head had been worse then I thought… as soon as I had gotten outta the blazer I got real dizzy, ma came round the car and helped me into the station but by then I guess I musta lost a lot of blood or something… cause that's when I went out. Woke up here… you know the rest."

The room was silent as the cops wrote things down and they seemed to be looking over their papers.

"Alright Mr. Bender…. Your story is almost perfect with your mother's. It was in self-defense and according to the law, since you openly admitted to it and because it was a case of self-defense there will be no charges against you. Once you are released from the hospital you are free to do as you wish."

John sat back relieved, Claire lay back with him and smiled, slowly his hands pounced on her and started to tickle. "NO! JOHN NO!" She cried playfully.

"Alright you two, that's enough. We wouldn't want you breaking the bed." The doctor said kindly. "Come on Claire, it's time we let Mr. Bender actually rest." Claire sighed and kissed John. She left reluctantly giving him a sexy glance as she walked out the door. John sighed too and laid back, he turned to look at his mom, "She is such a tease."

The Doctor and the two cops followed. Wendy smiled and then looked over towards Richard, he was still leaning on the wall; he had been looking at Wendy, slightly gazing off. "Come on Rich, let's let John rest. We can go get some food in the cafeteria!" Wendy said.

"Uh, no. You need to get back to bed little Miss. Walk-around-in-her-hospital-gown-all-day. You weren't supposed to even be awake. Leave it to the Bender family to be able to stay awake through sleeping drugs." Wendy leaned into Richard and nuzzled her head into his chest.

John was about to vomit, "Come on guys. I'm supposed to be resting… go get all gooey some place were I don't haveta watch." John closed his eyes and waited for them to leave. Suddenly he felt lips on his forehead and he opened his eyes. His mother was leaning over him kissing his forehead. His eyes grew wide and he almost jerked away. "Sorry… I'm still not used to…" he trailed off looking really sorry at her.

"It's alright. We'll work on it together." She said walking towards the door. "Coming Richard?"

"In a second Wendy, I want to talk to John real quick." She smiled and left shutting the door behind her.

"What you want V man? If it's about my Saturday's I'll finish them up in the summer if it really means that much to you." John remarked tartly.

"John…" Richard said softly.

"Just cause your fucking my mother doesn't mean I have to listen to anything you…"

"John!" Vernon yelled.

John flinched and raised his hand up over his head. His instant reaction to any loud noises or voices. Usually he could control it around people other, but today the drugs were really working their magic.

John realized he had shown weakness before a man he had never backed down from. And he instantly put his arm down, opened his eyes and stared the man down.

Vernon's look of surprise at the fearful reflex action was still etched across his face. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started to talk, soft, slow and gentle.

"John, please hear me out. I am NOT in a physical relationship with your mother. Not yet at least. The counselor has made it very clear to me she may not be ready for that kind of a relationship for a long time. Possibly even including after are married. And I understand that. I won't be pressuring her at all. At this point in my life I am just looking for companionship anyway. But listen John, I want to… I have something very important to tell you." John had been listing this whole time with his usual look of what-ever. For some reason he couldn't get the words principle and enemy out of his head.

"John…I'm… I'm sorry." John's eyes grew wide and his head turned slightly. He looked the man up and down, what did he just say?

"It was never my…intention to make you feel like you couldn't trust me. I know I've never given you reason to but… I just want you to understand that I'm not the enemy. These last few years, when we didn't agree in school…. You need to be aware that I never hated you. I grew frustrated actually, annoyed and angry that you wouldn't let me help you. I could never hate… or in any way hurt any of the students that go to that high school. And I never wanted to say half the things I said to you. But boy do you have a way of getting under my skin." He said laughing.

"I am not a extremely intelligent man John. But I do know when I have wronged someone. I've become bitter over the years. Watching kids come and go… none of them really respecting me like I have them. Part of me just figured the only way to _get _respect with kids that didn't _give_ it was to _not give_ it back. But I was a fool… and now looking back at all the signs that you gave… the rebellion on such a high level. You did it to get a rise out of me. And for attention that didn't involve being hit. I wish I had been smart enough to realize what you wanted. I really wish I could have made a difference with you. So I just wanted to apologize… for not being there when you needed me… as a teacher I should always put my students first, and as a principle I should be kinder to the kids who need it most."

John sat there in silence; he tried to digest what Mr. Vernon had just said, "I…" he started. He wanted to say something snotty and mean, he wanted to push this man away and get up and run and just punch something. But he couldn't. This Vernon that sat before him was the same stern, evil, horrible man that had made his high school life almost as miserable as his home life.

But he was also the only man in John's life who ever paid any attention to him. And the more John thought about it the more he realized what he had been doing the past four years. All the times he broken something, or stolen something, or broken the rules, the one who always responded was Vernon. He, however, did not hit John for his actions, he lectured and talked and got up in his face and threatened him with detention, or mop duty.

Richard Vernon was the closest thing to a male role model that John had, besides his old pothead friends. But they all looked up to John, and he could never look up to any of them because of it.

"Ah, go suck an…" he stopped again mid-sentence and turned his head to look out the window, then he looked at his hands and then glanced up at Vernon. The man was just looking at him, what did he want!? "What!" John screamed. He surged up from his bed and threw off the blankets. He tore the UV from his arm and started to pace the room. Every once and awhile he would look at Vernon who had stood up at the sudden movement and had his hands risen. He was showing his innocents, he meant nothing bad by those remarks, as it turned out he wanted to help.

"You're not supposed to want to help me! You're supposed to hate me! That's how things work! Remember in the closet in your office… you told me to swing at you… Just take one punch you said! That's all you need! Yeah, that's all you need all right! You just needed that one punch to claim self-defense… then you could beat the shit out of me. I know how you adults fucking work, your all like goddamn ticking time bombs. I don't do it you smash my nose, I do do it you smash my face!"

"John you need to calm down. I never would have laid a hand on you… I know you don't realize it now, but… I'm a pacifist… and in all truths I am all talk… just like you kiddo."

"A pac-a-what?" John asked angrily, "It means you don't like to fight, in fact you hate it with a passion. If anything you want to prevent it." Vernon said calmly lowering his hands.

"All talk! Who says I'm all talk…" John said instantly changing the subject, in all truths John hated fighting too, but he wouldn't give Vernon the pleasure. "I could come over there right now and rip you apart." John tore the bandages off his head and threw them down. "I could beat the living hell out of you… I was taught by the best!" John said angrily.

He held up his arm and pointed at the cigar mark, "Come on! Wouldn't you want a crazy tattoo like this too?" John took a step towards Vernon, the man didn't move and instantly John stepped back. He jerked to the window and looked out onto the city below. Silence filled the room.

"John… take some deep breaths, clear your head of all this anger you have built up… and try to keep your thoughts clear and calm… when have I ever laid a hand on you that was in any way meant to hurt you?" Vernon asked quietly. He slowly approached John, keeping his steps slow and even. He made sure his voice was soft, level and that John could tell he was approaching him. He didn't want to scare the boy.

John started to shake; he was so confused and frustrated. Dick had to hate him, which was their relationship. They didn't like each other, they didn't want to be around each other, and they didn't ever help each other. John could handle the smaller changes that had happened so far. Dropping his old friends for the Breakfast Club had been the easy. Choosing to leave his old man with his mother had been easy too. Swinging that axe was the easiest thing of all! But this… all this change…this promise from Vernon to help him and his mother… to be there for John.

It was a type of foreign that John was not real comfortable with; he didn't trust it at all. He enjoyed watching Vernon squirm, and he had thought Vernon had enjoyed lecturing him. If Vernon went soft on him then he wouldn't have what they had before. Not that they had anything… it was purely hate.

John felt a hand on his shoulder and he jerked, "Easy kiddo." John felt his eye twitch, he felt his nostrils flare and his nails dug into the windowpane.

"You hate me V man…." John said between clenched teeth, "And I hate you." He wanted Vernon to agree, to smack him upside the head and laugh that evil laugh and walk away. But instead he felt the hand on his shoulder move to his arm and gently squeeze. "No John… I don't hate you. I want to help… and I want to be there for you."

Instantly John spun around and swatted the hand away, "I don't want your pity!" He yelled. "I don't want it and I don't need it."

"I have no pity for you John." Instantly John fell silent. "I have no pity for a boy who doesn't want help, a boy who is to afraid to ask for help." With that he walked passed John and toward the door. "We'll talk more later."

"Like hell we will." John snapped. Vernon left, shutting the door behind him. John deflated on the spot; he fell to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. He lay there shaking and clenching his teeth and growling with anger.

How dare that man care!

**A/n: What you think of the beginning of the Vernon and John Struggle? R&R**


	5. Introducing: Judy the shrink

**A/n: Don't know where it going from here. (Just an FYI… when I make the mention of Allison smoking, there is a deleted scene of her lighting up when Andy and her go and get the drinks from the teachers lounge in the movie. I decided to role with it.)**

Two weeks had gone by, John and his mother hadn't left the hospital and to the Breakfast Club's dismay he still wasn't coming to school. If they even wanted to see John again they'd have to make the trip into the city.

"So you'll never guess who my dear old mother decided to bed down with now that my father is…. Needless to say out of the picture."

Claire realized first because she had been in the room when the man in question walked in, she simply put two and two together.

"Oh no!" She said in a low voice, she stared right into John's eyes, "You're kidding me right? Is that why he was there?"

John smirked and nodded his head with jerky movements, "Yup, and let me tell you, I wasn't pleased… still ain't. He tried to buddy buddy up to me the other day... it was fucking surreal."

"Wait wait wait, who was where?" Andy asked as Allison stroked a hand through his hair.

"Vernon." Claire said.

"No way!" Brian cried.

"Way." John said staring off in disgust. "Apparently they aren't screwing, her shrink says she ain't ready for that kind of relationship… and Vernon claims he is just looking for companionship. After the cops left the other day, when they took the fucking story of me pounding my dad's head in. Vernon stayed behind and tried to talk to me all civil like. Fucked with my head man. I didn't know the ceiling versus the ground."

All of the sudden Andy started to laugh, it was soft, but it also grew as Brian and Allison joined in. Claire smiled but refused to join in with the other. Instead she looked down trying to keep her smile hidden. She toyed with John's hand instead.

"What's so funny you pricks?" John asked looked at them with anger.

"Nothing." Andy said finally unable to hold the laughter back. They all, with the exclusion of John, burst out into rampant laughter.

"I'm thinking you ass holes are the ones that belong in here. This is the second time you've all busted into random laughter… are you sick or something?" he asked mockingly.

"No sweetheart… I think it's the idea that if Vernon marries your mother you will officially be John Vernon." Claire said softly as she tried her best to hide her giggles. Claire didn't often call him by a pet name, in fact this would only be the third or fourth time in about four months, but John liked it a lot when she did.

"Your bad ass rep may have held out through being friends with us but not even the mighty John Bender could get respect if he becomes the principles son." Andy said laughing more, his face was red.

"Oh that's real sweet Andy… gee… thanks for pointing that out to me, great now I have even more of a reason to go back to that neurotic hell hole." John spat out annoyed. "The ass hole isn't my father. And he won't ever be. I refuse the role of Dick jr. Sorry Hollywood… you'll just have to find some other kid to be the smocks lap dog."

Finally the group's laughter subsided and everything calmed back down. Brian spoke first, "So, when are they letting you out? I mean, you've been out of school for awhile and I mean… well…"

"Awe… does Brian miss his big brother?" Allison cooed.

Brian glanced to John and blushed. They all knew that Brian really looked up to John, and ever since the two had become friends John had taken it upon himself to keep the boy out of the hands of the usuals who loved to pick on him. It was like Brian had a shield, if anyone fucked with him, they fucked with Bender. And if Bender couldn't handle the crowd Andy would jump in. If any girls started rumors Claire put an end to them and Allison… well just having her around seemed to make people weary. Especially if she gave them her death stare.

But Brian had been getting braver, instead of letting his blush get the best of him he cleared his throat and spoke up, "Corse I miss um. Don't you. I mean, he's the only guy that you can wrestle that can ever get the upper hand… even for just a second… and Allison, come on he smokes with you behind the school, I know you hated having to do it alone. And Claire… don't get me started… I see you looking at the classroom door sometimes…. Just as if your waiting for him to make his famous late entrance. You can't give me shit about missing him when you guys miss him just as much." He said with a smile.

"Awe shucks boys and girls… Do I sure ever feel special today." John said wrapping his finger in the white streak that had always adorned the hair on the right side of his face. He crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue as he pulled his hair.

"So no clue then?" Brian asked smiling at John's face.

"What? About when I get out?" John asked.

"Yeah, I mean… your heads healed and it isn't like your crazy or anything."

Andy smirked at that comment and Allison made a weird sound, Claire just smiled at looked down as usual.

"Apparently they want me to go and see this lady shrink… my mom and Vernon both go see her. The doc says I can't get out of here until my head gets a thorough ass scraping."

"They won't like what they find." Allsion said with a smile, "I can't wait to see her face when you tell her about ceiling." She giggled.

"I ain't gunna tell her bout the ceiling, or anything else. I'm not stupid, if I tell her everything she wants to hear I will be put in the psycho bin faster then Brian can do a algebraic expression." John said.

"You know that word?" Andy teased.

"Technically it would be a name…" Allison said.

"No, it's a phrase…" Said Claire.

"It's a noun." Brian commented.

This led off into a whole different conversation that lasted about twenty minutes. Eventually however it grew dull and they switched back to the previous topic.

"So… you're going to lie?" Claire asked softly.

"No, I won't lie because I can't be sure that my mom hasn't told her stuff about me. But you can assume I won't be opening up like a social butterfly. I've taken a lesson or two from Allison and I'll answer a question to the worst of my ability, keep quiet and if anyone get's to close… I'll just hide behind my hair."

Allison was smiling big time now and Andy pulled her close kissing her forehead. Brian nodded in excitement, "Brilliant."

Claire didn't say anything but watched as John pulled his hair in front of his eyes and squeezed his eyes closed.

**PAGE BREAK**

John walked down the hall, he was glad to have some of his old clothes back, needless to say his greasy jeans had been washed and his white long sleeve shirt looked cleaned, but he was just glad to be out of the hospital gowns. He had his hands in his pockets and walked down the white halls bare foot.

He was on his way to see some little chick called Judy. Maybe if John were lucky she would think he was sexy, and just check him off as mentally healthy. He reached the room the Doctor had told him to go to and instead of knocking on the door walked right in. The room was very different from the rest of the Hospital.

Dark warm colors, with comfy looking chairs, and it smelled of incense. There were dark wooded bookshelves and two windows that were small but had red lace curtains. Two or three picture frames hung from the wall, but none of them had pictures of people. They held degrees, "Well hello John." Came a soft voice from the corner, John jerked his head over having completely missed the desk as he had walked in the door. A woman sat behind it, with black hair that was short. It was in a ponytail, she also wore glasses and had a thin but happy face.

"You the shrink?" he asked pointing at her.

"I am the consoler. You may call me Judy." She said smiling; she had white teeth that were perfectly straight.

"Right, so what's this all about then Jude?" he asked, his eyes never left hers.

"You may sit down if you like." She said motioning towards the large variety of chairs. John chose the yellow beanbag. He walked over and let himself fall onto it. White fluff exploded from the zipper on the side and John smiled looking at Judy, "Christmas in July."

Judy didn't look upset, but she didn't look pleased either. For a long time the two sat in silence, Judy just watched him and every once and a while wrote something down. John started to get antsy, he hated when people stared, finally after he started to sweat he got up and leaned towards her, "What!" he yelled.

"Nothing, Just wanted to see your reaction to silence… you don't like it much do you."

John was taken aback, he wasn't being smart, he needed to not react, just prove for thirty minutes that he was sane. "Most people don't like sharing silence with people they don't know Jude."

"Do you like the beetles?" she asked.

"Hate them." John said emphasizing his point.

"Are you always this hostile towards strangers, or just towards shrinks?" she asked writing something down.

John looked at her and couldn't believe how quickly his plan was falling to pieces. He took a deep breath; this woman was like Vernon, turning things around quick. But unlike Vernon John couldn't seem to get the upper hand with treating her like he treated everyone else. So he would have to treat her like he treated Vernon, she wasn't a student… she was an adult.

This time John smoothed his hair back, took an armchair, crossed his leg over his knee and cupped his hands together. He placed them on the ankle of his upturned leg and gave her a coy look. "Alright doc you got me… I'm a nut job… a complete loony; I hate talking about myself to a perfect stranger. I'm a social out cast because I don't feel comfortable sharing my fucking life with someone I don't know… or trust." He finished that with a sneer and then leaned back, dropping his cheery voice and fake pretenses.

"Well I'd like to earn your trust John. And I'd like you to feel comfortable here… so just tell me what I can do to make you more comfortable and I will."

"Take your clothes off… then I might be a little more comfortable." He said smiling chewing on a fake piece of gum that wasn't actually in his mouth. He tried to make it look like gum because when he got uncomfortable he grinded his teeth. He wanted to make her uncomfortable. The sooner he got under her skin the sooner she would throw him out.

"Alright then."

"Huh?" John said, his voice cracking slightly.

Judy stood and walked over to the door, she closed it, locked it, and pulled the shade down. Then she turned to John and pulled her ponytail out, she removed her glasses and John stared in horror. Slowly she started to remove her brown jacket to reveal a tight fitting black shirt underneath. For an adult John had to admit she had a great body.

But instantly John's brain saw a picture of Claire and he knew he couldn't do this. She started to lift up her shirt and before John could say anything she was in her black bra. "Jesus." John whispered under his breath. Judy reached for her belt to start removing her skirt and John held up a hand, "Whoa!" he said looking at her in shock.

"I just want you to be comfortable John." She said with a smile.

"No, it's cool… I mean I can handle it but I mean I wouldn't want to make you do anything you wouldn't want to do… so just put your clothes back on…" he had lost his voice, he felt as awkward and small as Brian looked.

"Are you sure? I have no problem taking off my panties too if it would make you relax."

John's mouth fell open and he looked at her in disbelief, "Yeah well… no, it's all good. I'll just have to deal with being a little uncomfortable cause I got this girl you know… she's a real doll. Wouldn't want her finding out or nothing."

"Oh, I totally understand. It's the principal of the thing."

"Right." John said agreeing to simply get her to put her clothes back on.

When Judy was fully dressed she put her glasses on but left her hair down and went back to the other side of her desk.

"You like this girl friend? What's her name?" she asked.

"What's it to you?" John snapped back.

"I'm just asking its conversation."

John sighed and decided that talking about Claire would probably be relatively safe. "Her names Claire… and she's a real doll. Got these big brown eyes, puffy red hair. Likes to wear pink. No other girl like her." He said starting to imagine her face, he felt himself relax and sighed, but this time in memory of her smell.

"And boy does she smell good, always like flowers or fruit.. And she's got this cute little quirk… she bites her lip. I got no clue if she even realizes she does it… but she'll bit it or nibble it. Drives me crazy. Her lips are thick and warm and… she's got this body..." he had been using his hands this whole time, right now they were placed in the air as if holding onto someone's hips.

"And let me tell you doc, that girl can dance! And party with the best of the heavy metal vomiters. But she is such a cherry. I mean I've had girls, a lot of girls. I'll tell you none of them are like her. I coulda screwed any girl before her and walked away… no guilt, no thing. But her… she's so fresh. I don't think I could spoil her if she begged me. She's the only girl that I can put up with… besides Allison… but I mean in a way that is different." John trailed off and realized he really hadn't even been talking to the shrink. He had been thinking out loud and Judy just stared at him over her glasses.

"Oh what do you want you vulture!" he said standing up and walking over to the window. "You want to hear about how fucked up I am… well I didn't turn out bad at all. I got feelings, I attach to people, I fucking still go to school and smile and laugh and fucking go out and party. Stop treating me like I'm a crazy and tell me why I am really here… you don't honestly care what I have to say about anything… you're just here to pretend to listen, nod, and then give me meds right?"

Judy sighed and removed her glasses; she set them down and approached him. "John, my purpose… my job… is to let young kids like you that have grown up in difficult situations vent with no worries of getting lectured, judged or punished. You can tell me ANYTHING, and all I will do is offer advice on the matter. It's your choice to take the advice or walk away."

"Fine." John said. He turned and headed towards the door, "Then I choose to walk away." He murmured reaching for the door.

"Whose Allison?" Judy asked as he unlocked the door. John stopped and let out some breathe, "Do you ever stop and actually listen to what your patients say… I told you I am walking…"

"Do you ever let anyone in John? Who have you been depending on all these years to talk to… to trust your secrets with… how have you been able to stay sane so long with keeping all these things to yourself?"

"Up until this year…" John said stopping to think; truthfully he had had no one but himself… and to his dismay Vernon. He had always acted out in an attempt to get Vernon's attention. He got it, but not in the way he wanted.

"Myself…" he said.

"What about Vernon…" she asked.

"You're treading in dangerous waters Jude… I'd walk away right now if I were you." John said in a low growl.

"Fine, no Vernon, what about this year?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"You said up until this year you've had no one but yourself. Who do you have this year?"

John saw no harm in it; he figured if she knew he really did have someone she would leave him alone. "The breakfast Club." He said opening the door and leaving closing behind him.

Judy stood there, "Shit." She said to herself. He was going to be tougher to crack then she thought. But she would do it. Even if she had to take these sessions to the next level.

**A/N: These next few chapters are short, it is setting up the next long one. **


	6. Q and A: Claire and Vernon

**A/n: Enjoy! The part a little bit down where I'm quoting Vernon and Carl is not supposed to be in order. Just FYI. **

Vernon exited Wendy's room having left her to get some sleep. It was late at night, almost midnight. Most visitors would have been kicked out. The exception of which was he and it seemed Claire Standish. He saw her sitting in a chair, her head leaning back against the wall, eyes closed.

"Miss. Standish?" he asked just to make sure he hadn't confused the carrot top with someone else.

Her head slowly rolled to the side and looked at him, at her first her eyes got wide then she seemed to realize something and she relaxed.

"Hey Mr. Vernon." She said trying to sound indifferent to him being there.

He took her hello as a sigh she was okay with him sitting down. Lord knows all he needed right now was some girl saying she had tried to come on to him.

At first neither said anything, but Richard had a few questions that he wanted answered and he thought maybe Claire would be willing to help him.

"So…" he started, trying to not seem too creepy, "When exactly did you and Bender hook up?"

Claire seemed to be staring off into space, but she answered as if she had been hanging on every word.

"Since The Breakfast Club…"

That was all she had had to say, Richard remembered that day. It had been a long day for everyone. And it had been a day of reflection. He recalled the long hours of him and Carl in the basement drinking beers, ad their talk about where the kids these days were heading. How Richard had been to naïve when he had started his job.

"_Come on Vernon, these kid's haven't changed on you… you have." Carl had retorted. _

"_No… No these kids turned on me." _

"_To think, these kids will be taking care of me some day…" _

"_No they won't" _

It had been a depressing day up until that letter. It had been easy to tell that Brian, the only one how probably stood a chance at getting a decent job in his future, had written in. But as Vernon had read on he realized that it was one big collective thought. Those five kids in one day, over came more shit then he had in his four years of high school.

All the stuff they had learned from each other in that one day, in those five or six hours, was stuff he hadn't started learning till he had met Wendy, and the others. Stuff about himself and about other people, stuff like always looking deeper then what you see on the surface. If he hadn't even tried this whole thing with Wendy never would have happened.

"So about 3 months." Vernon said out loud, but mostly to himself.

He saw Claire nod and couldn't help but ask, "I know this is probably weird for you… me being the principle and you being a student… but… was it worth it?"

At first he could tell Claire was confused, Richard straightened it out quickly, "I may just be the ass hole, dick wad principle in school but I do notice things. After that Saturday you and Andy, and even John took a lot of risks. I saw you all hanging around each other more… but I also saw what your old friends did in retaliation… I know it wasn't John who sprayed that shit on the lockers…. That's why I let him off with a warning. And I know it wasn't you who stole Mrs. Robin's gym whistle. Thus why you didn't get written up. I'm actually waiting for them to try and get Andy… but…" he stopped when he saw the tears in her eyes.

He gulped and took a deep breath looking down and folding his hands. "I'm not as bad a guy as you kids think… I don't go out of my way to get anyone in trouble. I never aimed for John… he just was always the one to blame. Thank to you however I've noticed he had calmed down a lot. Since you two started hanging around each other he hasn't gotten one detention… and he's been staying out of my way… I want to thank you for that Claire."

A big tear rolled down her face. "I know it's hard for you to hear, but your doing a great thing keeping him in line. I've struggled back and fourth with the bored about all the property damages and unsafe things he did while attending school. They wanted me to dismiss him and not allow him back. But I just kept fighting to keep the idiot in. How stupid could I be to think that I could actually help the kid change? He didn't need a guidance counselor… he needed someone to love him."

Claire had her hand at her mouth; she was shaking her head slowly. All this time she had thought Vernon had a target on John's heart. She had thought he was just waiting to shoot the arrow that would kill him. But in all reality as she thought about it, Vernon treated John no differently then he treated any other kid that acted up. In fact now that she really thought about it, besides a few times that John really did something stupid, he took it much easier on him.

Claire knew about the time in the closet, John had confided in her that he had actually been pretty nervous. It had scared him and taken him by surprise that the one place he could get in trouble with out getting the shit kicked out of him had become just like home.

As if like magic Vernon spoke of that day, "He told you about that day in the closet I assume." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah." She said nodding swallowing all the junk that had built up in her mouth. She hated crying.

"Yeah, not one of my better moments. I do worry about how I look in front of all the students… and know matter what I do he always makes me look the fool. I guess I snapped that day. I thought maybe if I could get him to swing… pressure him enough… maybe he'd come out and tell me… I always knew that he acted out for a reason. But I couldn't help him unless he told me, I can't dig, I can't question unless it has something to do with the school. I couldn't help unless he told me. But instead of pressuring him to talk, I think I just got carried away, got lost in how powerful a position I was in with him. I threatened a student… John could have claimed threat but he never said a word."

"Like you said… no one would take his word over yours…" Claire said looking down the empty hall.

Vernon lowered his head, "God…" he whispered remembering all he had said to the kid. "I really am a dick… but I'm also really trying to help. I made mistakes…. But I am human…"

He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes; it was Claire's turn to ask something.

"Do you… do you think he will ever be okay?" she said huffing in a deep breath and dropping her hand into her lap.

"What do you mean?" he said opening his eyes to glance her way.

"I mean, he's eighteen, and he's a sophomore in high school… he started two years early… I asked him why he was so old and still in his sophomore year of high school… "

"Why is he?" Vernon asked in true curiosity.

"He signed himself up Mr. Vernon. How sad is that. He told me his parents told him that he could go to school whenever he wanted as long as he paid for it."

"I'm guessing they realized eventually it was illegal for them to not send him?" Vernon asked.

"Eventually… John told me he walked into the school and asked where his class would be. They couldn't find his name on any of the kindergarten lists… they called up his parents… there was a huge investigation on why he still wasn't in school even though he was seven years old."

"How'd his parents get out of it?" Vernon asked.

"They claimed he was mentally unstable and that they didn't realize even retarded kids had to go to school. Go them out of it… and John got to go to school."

"You would think the teachers would have noticed he wasn't…" Vernon trailed off.

"You would think they would notice the bruises…" Claire said this with a voice that sounded far away, like she was in some kind of dazed world of refusal.

"People are ignorant…" Vernon said.

"No… people don't care." Claire said looking over to Vernon.

"You care…" he said, "I care… I just have trouble getting that through his head."

"Have you tried talking to him?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, he went right into his usual macho routine and by the end of it I had to leave because he was getting way to angry… I didn't want to set him back anymore then he already was… if he had hit me that would have really fucked things up for him."

Claire nodded and to Vernon's surprise she put her hand on his arm, "Thank you." She said.

"For?" he asked.

"Everything… I mean… I'm just a kid. I never ask question about why adults do what they do… I am just the one who gets hit with the brunt of the storm. In my world you're all the enemy… and it never occurred to me that just like John… and Allison and even Brian… there could be more to one of you then meets the eye."

All of the sudden they heard someone clear their throat and they looked up to see John leaning on the corner of a wall… arms across his chest, giving an evil glare towards Vernon.

"I'm not asking you to put in a good word for me, or praise me like I am some hero. But if you could let him know I don't mean any harm…." Vernon trailed off searching Claire's face for any sign of possible hope.

"I'll try." She said giving a small smile.

"Thank you Miss. Standish." Vernon stood, adjusted his coat and pants and walked away heading for the cafeteria. Claire stood watching the man go, she wasn't really sure how to feel.

Eventually she turned and walked over to John and wrapped her arms around his torso, putting her head on his chest and sighing, "What did that ass hole want?" John said. Claire could hear the venom in her voice.

"Just talking to me about everything going on."

John wrapped his arms around her protectively and sneered, "He don't need to be talking to students outside of school… especially girl students…. that maggot."

"John Bender… are you worried about Mr. Vernon stealing me away from you?" she asked with a small smile.

John looked down at her, his face told her he was not happy about her comment.

"Relax baby, we were just talking about some school stuff…. Honestly he isn't that bad of a guy…"

"I don't wanna be hearing this from you… first my mom… then you… next thing I know everybody will love him and I'll be standing in the cold."

"John." Claire said in a voice that always seemed to make him listen, "I know you don't like him… but he really does just want to help… "

"Pfft… what ever… I just want to tell that egg sucker to piss off. He ain't doing himself any type of service hanging around you or my mother."

"He _**ain't**_ doing _**no**_ disservice either." She said in a teasing tone, she like how he talked, but she also teased him for it too.

"Mmph." He said resting his chin on her head. She loved when he held her.

"Where you been?" she asked realizing he was still not wearing shoes.

"After that freak season with that damn shrink I needed to cool off… I been on the roof."

"How'd you get up there?" She asked.

"It ain't hard… but I do want to show you something…"

"What?" Claire asked looking up with him.

"Trust me." He said with a smile.

"Oh no." he said smiling back.

PAGE BREAK.

John led her through the winding corridors of the hospital, and finally he led her to a door marked Stairs, Employees only. At first Claire was hesitant but john kissed her fears away, "Don't worry, I scoped it out, no cameras and no liability. And I even got a fast escape if someone just happen to pop up."

Finally he gently cooed his way into getting her up the stairs and when they reached the top he opened the door for her.

"I know it's been kind of hectic lately with the whole dead father, mentally healing mother, bloody John Bender thing. But even an idiot like me can't forget about how lucky I am to have a girl like you. And if you've been paying attention to the days going by you should know what today is."

Claire thought about it and then it suddenly occurred to her, "John… you didn't."

"Course I did." He said with a smile.

He pushed the door open and Claire was greeted by a blanket on the roof, some candles and a dinner laid out for her.

"Oh John!" she said with a big smile on her face. She rushed over and looked back at him, "Four months babe." He said smiling walking over with his hands in his pockets.

"Four months of ridicule, and embarrassment, harassment and fucking dick heads trying to break this thing we got going into tiny little pieces…"

"Four months of bliss." She said, ecstatic that he had remembered their anniversary. That was usually her thing; John really normally didn't care how long it had been. Normally Claire had to hound him about doing something special, but tonight it seemed he was one step ahead.

"Now don't go thinking this is a every month thing… I don't really enjoy this sentimental shit… but for you babe…" he said wrapping her in his arms.

"I'll try to remember." She said softly with a smile.

"Come on let's eat." He said pulling her towards the blanket, food and candles.

**A/n: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	7. Welcome to: Switch up?

**A/n: Okay, pay attention. **

John sat in the leather chair, legs crossed out before him, his hands rested on his stomach.

"Alright John, we are going to start with some word association today…"

"What ever." He said none chalantly.

"Grass." Judy started.

"Green." John replied.

"Dog."

"Cat."

"Mouse."

"Tiny."

"Tiny."

"Weak."

"Big."

"Strong."

"Milk."

"Bones."

"Bones."

"Break."

"Break."

"Pain."

"Pain."

"Alright seriously, if you're just going to repeat what I end with what is the point of this?" John said looking angry and annoyed.

"It's word association… it doesn't matter what the point it… we need to finish so stop complainging."

John sat back in his chair and let a large burst of air out of his lungs, he was not happy.

"Now, let's continue…. Home."

"Stupid."

"Family."

"Lie."

"Parents."

"Retardation."

"Mother…"

"Redemption."

"Father."

"Dead." John said with a small smile.

"School."

"Should."

"Club."

"Friends."

"Claire."

"Perfect."

Judy stopped and didn't go on, she started to write things down and John sat there in an uneasy silence.

"John, why do you think your brain associated the word perfect with the idea of Claire." Judy asked.

"That's easy, she's like, the perfect girl… no other reason at all besides that."

"Alright…" she wrote some more stuff down and then asked another question, "Why did you smile when you associated the word dead with your father?" she asked.

John made a face and looked down, "Because the bastard deserved it. After all the times he beat my ass and tore the shit outta my ma, he fucking deserved to have his head torn in fucking half. The bastard never did no one any fucking favors… and I don't care who you are… beating a kid or your wife to an inch with in their life is NOT okay." John sat back and looked directly at Judy, he was unwavering. He was certain his father deserved it and he knew no matter what he said in here, she could never tell the cops.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and before Judy could say anything a cop entered, John jumped up and looked to Judy angrily, "What, you fucking taping our conversations Jude…I expected better from you."

"Sorry to interrupt ma'am but we need John to come with us, there is an urgent matter that was just brought to our attention." The young cop said.

"Of course, anything I can do?" she asked motioning for the cop to take John.

"Actually, maybe you should come too, it involves both your patients." Judy nodded and before John knew what was happening he was being ushered down the hall towards his mother's room.

"You better call that pretty red headed friend of yours, she will need to be present when the chief tells you whats going on."

"That's fine… but don't call her pretty… in fact don't even look at her." John said pushing past the young cop and heading for a pay phone.

OOOOOOOOOO

It was silent as the rather large group was standing there waiting. John and Claire sat in one chair next to each other, Wendy and Vernon stood against the wall holding hands, the young cop was whispering quietly to Judy who looked very serious and for some reason John had a wicked bad feeling in his stomach.

Suddenly the chief of police walked in and he looked around the room, "Alright, now, is every body here?" his eyes scanned the room. When no one said anything he cleared his throat. "I am afraid there is some news that you will not be very happy to hear Mrs. Bender."

"Just tell me and get it over with." She said somewhat indifferent.

"Well, the night you two came into our police station we sent some patrol men to your house to arrest your husband, we didn't realize he was dead at the time."

The chief glanced at John and Claire took hold of his hand.

"Yeah, so what does it matter… he was still there right?" John asked sounding only slightly worried.

"Yes, he was, a huge hole in his head and everything… just like you claimed later. However… there was a small problem…"

John and his mother looked at each other and then at the chief… "Well?" they both asked at the same time.

"Well, to tell you the truth I don't know what happened, no one does. Not even your neighbors. But what it comes down to is your house caught fire… everything and everyone in it was engulfed."

"What!?" John yelled standing up.

"Calm down son, we put the fire out of course, and manage to rummage through and find what we thought was the bedroom. We did find a body, and the autopsy does show extensive cranial damage, but it was burnt so far beyond recognition we aren't sure we can prove it's your father."

John looked to his mother who pushed off from the wall and approached the chief, "It was my husband. God damn it!"

"Wait… why didn't you tell them about the fire the next day?" Vernon asked following up to stand next to Wendy.

"Well, when we realized it would be hard to prove whether or not it was John's father we figured…" he stopped looking at John.

Realization hit John Square in the face, "You figured I'd try to run" John said softly.

"Oh you idiot! John wouldn't do that! You know he would stay and defend himself. He would defend me! You should have told us right away!" Wendy cried.

"Look, there is no evidence right now that can prove it's John's father… for all we know, it could be a complete stranger…"

"So you're saying I go around killing random people with the blunt end of my father's axe?" John asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"You have a record John, for delinquency, drugs, even illegal weapons…" the chief said.

"Jesus." John retorted, "A switch blade, pot, and a few long Saturdays and suddenly I am a convicted felon."

"So explain to me, if you can't prove its my husband then where do you think my husband is?" Wendy asked quietly.

"Well, there are either two possibilities, you know the first one, a random act of violence… and a missing person…. Which would mean John goes to jail until we figure out exactly what is going on."

"And the other?" Claire said finally speaking for the first time.

"Well, the other is far worse…"

"What is it Chief?" Vernon asked angrily.

"It's called a switch." The chief said looking very serious.

"A what?" John asked looking angrily at the chief who was giving them no answers.

"A switch," the younger of the two cops started, "It's when the person in question that was supposed to be dead switches his own body out with someone else's."

"So your saying that my old man… didn't die from the chop to his head that I gave him… he got up and grabbed some poor shmuck off the street and killed him and then lit the house on fire to make every one think he was dead?" John asked gazing around the room in shock.

"That would mean that Rick is still alive, and still out there." Wendy said looking out the window.

"It would." The chief said.

"I wouldn't put it past the cockroach to still be alive… he fell down the flight of stairs to the basement, landed on his neck… he walked away with out a scratch." John said looking at his mother.

"Chief… please… you know despite how far fetched it is… that is much more likely to be what happened." Wendy pleaded, "Please don't take John to jail…"

John looked to his mother and then standing approached the chief, "I killed my father… I shoved a fucking axe into his skull… people DON'T survive things like that." He said between clenched teeth.

"We have a few more things to check on the autopsy, we'll keep in touch. Let you know what we find."

"And John?" Wendy asked.

"He'll be confined here to the hospital, two guards will be watching him, but they won't be at close range. He'll have the freedom to roam the entire hospital."

"What about school!" John protested.

"If you like we can bring in a tutor to make sure you don't fall behind on your studies."

"This is such bull shit." John snapped walking back towards Claire, he was angry.

"Come on…. Let's go get some food." Claire cooed trying to calm John down.

"Look, I am sorry, Mrs. Bender. We know this is a inconvenience, but until we can either prove or disprove it is Mr. Bender, both of you need to stay here and bare with us…" The chief said nodding his thanks and heading for the door.

"Uh, Chief… can I talk to you outside really quick?"

He nodded and headed out. Vernon followed looking uneasy.

"Well shit…" Wendy said looking after the two men, she turned to Judy and said,

"Can I talk to you really quick?" Judy nodded and motioned for them to head to her office.

After they were gone and just John and Claire were in the room she turned to him and said, "What do you want to do now?"

"Well, I know what I want you to do…"

She gave him a questioning look, "Go home and don't come back to visit me…"

"John!" Claire gasped.

"I mean it Claire, my father was a drunk, an ass hole, but he was smart… he knew how to use people and manipulate people… if he IS still alive… if he pulled a switch out to make people think he was dead then he is going to be coming for me and mom… if he connects you to me…. In anyway… you will become his enemy… and he will want to use you against me… I can't…." John looked down angrily, red flushed his cheek.

Claire gave a small smile and took his face up into her hands, "Listen to me John…. Nothing bad will happen to me. You don't have to be the cool bad ass lone ranger around me. You can tell me anything."

"This isn't about telling you stuff Claire…"

The serious voice shocked Claire, she looked into John's big brown eyes, his shaggy dark brown hair hung in his face as he forced his face down. The small patch of white strands that hung from his head swaying as he kissed her palm.

"Claire… the idea of you getting' hurt…" his voice so soft she had to incline her head to hear him, "The idea of you being in any pain…. I can't stand it."

Claire felt tears coming to her eyes, she leaned in close and hugged him, "John, you stupid idiot, nothing is going to happen to me." She said so lovingly she even surprised herself.

"You can count on it." John said softly leading Claire over to the bed, as he laid her down he wanted nothing more then to be with her.

Fuck everyone else.

**A/n: Okay, small short chapter, but it get's good after this…. a little far fetched I know but… man I just had this whole idea in the back of my head and I can't ignore it. R&R**


	8. Replay

**A/n: I know this story is kinda far fetched but I really like this idea. So if you enjoy different stories keep reading! This is gunna go crazy in a little bit. **

**Chapter 8 **

**Examine the evidence**

John lay in the hospital bed and looked up at the ceiling, two cops outside his door, four cops at each entrance, two patrolling the lawns around the building. If he wanted to get out of here tonight he would have to either take the roof or his window. He looked over and got up, sauntering around his bed, he glanced out the window and down onto the grounds.

To high to jump, but not to high to get out of, if he had some rope he would be golden. But where could anyone find rope in a hospital. Perhaps, the supply closet? But the cops outside his room would probably notice if he left and then came back with some rope. Wow, this was going to be a little tougher then getting out of his old house, probably tougher then getting out of school.

He could try the old bed sheet out the window trick, but that was only good in movies. It was pretty pointless to even try it here. But that was all he had… unless…

John walked over to the window again and looked out of it, his room was isolated from the near by buildings, he looked across the way and realized that even though _**he**_ was isolated there was_** another**_ room that wasn't.

He turned and headed towards the door knowing full well this was one of the stupidest ideas he had ever had. As he reached his bedroom door he didn't bother sliding on his shoes or putting on his normal clothes. They less they suspected the better. He opened his door and popped out his head, "You guys cool if I take a walk?" He asked the two guards who had been sitting down. They jumped up and looked around, then finally noticed John's head sticking out from the doorway.

"Oh uh, yeah sure, just be back in a few minutes." The shorter of the two said.

"A few minutes? I was thinking longer then that, I couldn't sleep. I just want to cruise around for a bit until I get tired. I promise I'll be back before the clock strikes twelve." He said sarcastically batting his eyes and putting on a rather fake smile.

"Fine, but any later then midnight we will come looking for you."

"Aye Aye captain!" John said saluting with a rather insulting gesture. The guards sneered at him but didn't say anything. He sauntered off hoping to appear to be bored, he stopped here and there down the hall looking at things, once he even looked back and waved at the guards. They gave a very unenthusiastic wave back.

"Suckers." He said under his breath with a smile as he turned the corner and busted out into a full on sprint. He had to get to Judy's office, and then he could get out and go and have a look at his home. At least what was left of it.

000000

Judy sat in her armchair and looked around her office, she couldn't see much, she was in the dark. It had been a long day, and Ms. Bender had completely broken down. A total relapse, now they would have to start all over with her rehab. Once Wendy had thought her husband could still be alive she broke down in fear and anxiety. She was a very strong woman, but apparently she had based all of her healing on the idea that he was dead and couldn't come back, instead of basing it on the idea that even if he was alive she could still live her life in safety.

Judy was tired, she was getting up there in age and she really didn't know if she could help this woman. She wanted to, but things seemed to keep getting in her way. And then suddenly Mary's son was a possible murder suspect and there was a possible missing persons. This was getting way out of hand and way ridiculous. Judy rested her head on the back of her hand.

John.

Now that was a whole other case all together, the kid was completely backwards. He was a good guy on the inside, but only if you could get past the ragged, angry, shit bag on the outside. He was a smart ass, a smart aleck, a jerk, but Judy could see in those eyes he had a fear of men. Adult men, and besides Claire he had issues handling woman. Well that was the wrong way to say it; he could handle them all right, use them, and dump them. But besides Claire he had never emotionally attached to any woman. Even now, when his mother had been on the road to recovery, he had not spent much time with her, and when Wendy tried to reach him it just seemed to get weird for John.

It made Judy nervous, and it really was not a good sign that he was so attached and dependent on Claire. There was no doubt, he did love her, but exactly what he would do to protect her and his love for her Judy didn't know. She was scared for Claire, if that girl was not as devoted to John as John was to her, and one day she decided enough was enough, would John be able to let her go? Or would he force his love upon her?

As Judy kept thinking and wondering and trying to sort things out, the door to her office slowly swung open. Judy froze and looked up.

"Hey doc? You home?" Came a soft voice from the hall.

Judy didn't say a word, she couldn't recognize the voice, she wanted to see who it was before she answered. To her surprise John Bender himself danced through the door. Literally. He was singing, or humming perhaps would be the better term. He didn't bother with the light, which Judy was grateful for, startling him would be an awful idea. John walked to the window and opened it, "Not a soul to be seen Johnny…. Let's do this!" he said in a very excited and low voice.

He hoisted himself up and started to climb out. Judy sat in shock, no way was he going to jump! As his head disappeared from view Judy stood up and ran over to the window, to her surprise the drop hadn't been as far as she seemed to remember. He made it to the rooftop below her office window and watched as he turned and ran for the closest edge, was he going to jump again!? Judy new for sure this jump was MUCH bigger.

She watched and held her breath, to her surprise John made it down quickly and with little effort via a water pipe, as he ran into the darkness she made a decision and grabbed her keys.

John made it to the edge of the building found a water pipe; he shimmed down and landed on the soft grass below. He should have worn his shoes after all, that gravel on the roof killed his feet! He instantly ran off into the dark. Something was going to go wrong, he knew it would, it always did when it came to him… so he had to get to his house and back before the guards decided they needed to go find him. He glanced at the black wristwatch Claire had bought for him and was relieved he had a good two hours before he had to be back.

He could be home and back in under two hours, if he just kept up this pace. Then again he did smoke way more then he should, this could be painful. John smiled; he loved a challenge, running towards his house and knew even before he got there something was going to happen tonight. But for some reason he wasn't scared. He thought of Claire and kept moving.

When he reached the neighborhood that he lived in he turned the corner and looked down the street. A haze was in the air, and John could smell the scent of burnt things. He jogged down the street; his forehead was glazed with sweat and he felt his lungs really struggling to get oxygen moved through out his body. He came to his house, which rested on a corner, or perhaps it would be better said, he came to his house, which HAD rested on the corner. Nothing much was left of it, and nothing much was left in it. John slowly made his way through the debris hoping his feet would make it out unscathed. He found what he figured would be the hall and saw that though the walls near the end of the hall were only about half their original height, the door to his parent's bedroom was still standing and was oddly enough closed. He saw yellow police tape all over the place and tried not to disturbed any of it.

Finally he came to his bedroom and looked in the empty doorway. Nothing was left, his mattress was charred and only about half of it was left. The walls were scorched and he felt like he was in a horror movie. He turned to look down at his parent's room and started his slow pace towards it one more time. He felt his heart racing and he hoped there wouldn't be anyone on the other side of the door.

He pushed it open with his hand and heard the nasty creak that it moaned out and shivered. He looked at what was left of the room. He wasn't surprised to see that the bed was black and looked like it was flaking off with the small breeze. He saw there were still pieces left on the head bored from where his mother had been tied up. He looked at the spot his father had fallen and was disappointed to see the axe was gone.

He started looking for anything that could possibly explain why the fire had started, or who the body could have been if it wasn't his own father. He looked around the room, but it was hard to find anything in all the burnt objects. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him and spun around, grabbing a near by piece of metal that he could use as a bat.

In the doorway stood Judy who had her hands up in the don't shoot position. "What the fuck are you doing here Jude?" John asked dropping the metal rod and looking at her with an angry face. "I wanted to see if I could help…"

"How'd you know I was here?" he asked.

"You snuck out my office window while I was still in the office." She said walking over and looking around.

"What?" he asked.

"Next time turn the light on, you may be surprised to find some people stay at work later then five o'clock. Especially when they have to think about patients as difficult to crack as you and your mother are." She said moving past him and kicking some junk out of the way.

"Yeah, well we don't ask you to think about us, we just happen to be so awesome you can't help thinking about us." John said starting to look around again.

"Right." She said getting on her hands and knees and looking under the bed, "Now I wonder… could the cops be so stupid as to not look under the bed…" she said reaching for something.

"Course they could, they are cops… why what did you find?" He asked coming over and kneeling next to her.

Judy pulled out a burnt piece of square leather that John soon noticed was a wallet.

"The wallet of a Mr. Sherman P. Smith." Judy said handing the wallet to him, the license inside was pretty well kept together thanks to the outside leather. "Hey, I know that guy, he was one of the dealers my dad went to… he didn't come around much unless dad wanted shit… not a very nice guy… but he never actually came inside the house… I have no clue why this would be in my parents room." He said staring at the picture.

"I can think of three scenarios." Judy said taking it back and looking at the picture again her self. "One your dad pick-pocketed this guy. Two, your mother was sleeping with him to get drugs, or three this guy was called by your dad after he woke up from a knock to the head, had him come over and then took him out with the same axe and left him to burn."

"Well, I know for a fact my dad can't pick-pocket worth a shit because he was drunk almost all the time and could barely stand, not to mention pick-pocketing a drug lord would be a really stupid idea even for my dad. As for the mister for my mother I highly doubt it, when I wasn't home dad was so she would never would have had a chance plus Smithy here came along almost exactly one year ago which would be when my mother would have met V-man which means she probably wouldn't have taken on two men at once if you think she can't have a physical relationship with one man let alone at all. Wouldn't she like not be able to perform or something?" John asked.

Judy looked at him with surprise, "I am impressed." She said looking back in her head. "That is all true and does make sense which should lead us to believe that your dad was sober enough to pull of a switch which means he is still alive and out there some where."

Just then a car came sliding around the corner on the wet foggy streets with red and blue lights flashing. It screeched to a stop in front of John's house and two cops jumped out and ran into the rubble. Judy tossed John the wallet and ran down the hall to get out of the house so she could talk to the cops before they tackled John. John wasn't fazed; he knew there was a chance he would be found out. Especially since Judy had followed him, no doubt she had left in a hurry, which set off an alert with the guards. John looked around the empty room wishing he could replay the past few weeks and just see what happened. He heard something just then, a whisper that echoed in the half burned down walls of the house. "Joooooohnny…" he looked around and jumped onto the bed, he peered over the top of the wall on the far side of the room seeing the empty lots of high grass and wood that went for a few good miles behind his house.

He saw nothing in the dark and the fog, he climbed up and jumped down into the moist dewy grass. He walked forward scanning the trees. "Johnny!" Came a harsh whisper to his left, he jerked his head and started to walk. He was on the edge of the trees when he heard Judy in his parent's bedroom calling to him. He didn't call back at first; he wanted to know who was calling him. "Johnny." Came a smaller whisper off to his right, he turned and headed towards it. The fog was thicker in the woods and it swirled and dance around him, the chills dancing up and down his spin warned him something was close. "Johnny." Came the call again, but this time it wasn't a whisper and it was right behind him, John swung around and was greeted by a fist to the face. He went flying back into a tree. Instantly a weight and pressure were on his chest and a arm was pressed up against his throat pinning him to the tree.

"My darling son, how are you tonight? And how is your mother." John made a attempted to talk but his dad shifted his weight and he gagged as the pressure on his Adam's apple built up.

"No talking, just listen Johnny boy. I am very upset with you and your mother, but don't think I am going to punish you tonight. I saw you two in the hospital and noticed how healthy you are both starting to look. I've decided to give you two a vacation from me for a while, not like I don't need one too. A time to sober up and get back in shape… your mother never told you but I used to be a Marine. I bet in a few months I could be back in shape and on your trail… no matter how far you two go…soon enough we will all be a family again… Soon enough your ass and your mother's ass will be back where they belong."

"John!" Came Judy's cry, she was behind the house with a flashlight walking towards the woods.

"I got to go Johnny my boy…" His dad started to release him but as he was about to run he stopped and shoved John back into the tree, "Oh and by the way, I saw your little girl friend… she is sure nice Johnny my boy… since I am your father and all I don't think it goes against any type of guy code to ask if we can share huh? Sharing a bitch like father and son?" John felt something in his snap and he kicked his leg out right into his dad's leg, his dad dropped him and let out a snarl. Judy rushed forward into the dark and shined the light on John's dad as he turned and rushed further into the woods.

John rested against the tree breathing heavy and rubbing his neck. "John who was that!" Judy asked looked at John and then back into the dark.

"Jude, meet my father…"

And with that John got up and helped Judy back to the car.

**A/N: This is not supposed to be a story that dwells on the struggles the kids have at school about who they are dating or any stuff like that. This is supposed to be a genuine action adventure story. So at this point if it is going way to far from the usual story like that most people follow… no flames and you don't have to read anymore. Thanks though if you do like this! R&R**


	9. Cop cars and shot guns

**PLEASE READ!!! A/n: For those of you about to read this I added stuff to the last chapter… please re-read the last chapter or you will be highly confused. **

**Chapter 9**

**The army son**

"MY DAD WAS A FUCKING MARINE!" John yelled at his mom, she instinctively drew back.

"So you found out…" she said drawing back from her son's furious face.

"All right you two calm down please." One of the cops said, "We have good news and bad news, and we need you all to be quiet so we can make sure you understand!" The group fell silent and listened.

"Now we have established that the body we found was not your father, thanks to some samples we had here at the hospital from previous visits from your father. But we also now know that your father is still alive and we have no evidence to support that it was indeed your father who killed this man."

"You do now." Judy said, "John." Judy made a motion with her head and John tossed the wallet to the cop and John started to explain. "Ask my mother, she can back it up, this guy was one of my dad's dealers… a big man in the drug world. We found it at my house in my parent's bedroom. I am guessing that between the time of mom and I leaving and the cops coming back to our house dad got up called this guy, had him come over for a fake deal and killed the poor bastard, placed him, tossed the wallet figuring it would burn up, set the house on fire, and then took off hoping we wouldn't figure out what had happened until he was long gone."

"Accept there is one problem, he showed up tonight when John went looking out back behind the house… he attacked John and threatened him, his mother, and Claire." Judy said looking at the cop like this should surprise him.

"Well, I am impressed by all this new evidence, but unfortunately John left the hospital with out permission when he was under house arrest for suspicions. You both also contaminated a crime scene and possibly just contaminated evidence." The cop said holding up the wallet.

Suddenly the chief walked in, "Stand down Bradley." He said with a smile.

"But sir…" the cop said angrily.

"Don't even try… just go outside and wait for me." The chief said holding out his hand. The young cop handed over the wallet and stormed out.

"Forgive him, he is new and obviously doesn't know how things work around here. Now John tell me exactly what your father said when he attacked you."

John repeated it slowly making sure to reiterate everything with the exception of the cuss words and he finally finished with, "And he threatened Claire, chief you have to do something, he can beat me, but I can't stand the idea of him touching my ma or Claire." John said feeling his heart speeding up.

"Don't worry boy, we will put this evidence with the other evidence and the body and start to build a case just on the off chance your father shows and tries to lay claim to you. You're over eighteen so technically you can choose but I bet you anything he doesn't know how old you are. He's been drunk now for a few years right?" the chief said turning to Wendy.

"To many to count." She said holding Mr. Vernon's hand in her own and rubbing it frantically. Vernon pulled his hand free and wrapped his arm around her, "Chief this man isn't going to stop, to him John and Wendy are just property, his property and he isn't going to just stand around and wait forever. Even if we were to keep them here for the rest of their lives he would find a way in to get them. He isn't going to stop."

The chief nodded and turned to John, "Your female friend, Claire was it? Her last name is?"

"Standish…" John said spacing out and staring at the floor like it was dancing before his eyes.

"Bradley, take John here and go pick up his girl, she had been threatened openly by John's father. She needs to be placed under the protection of the police. Tell her parents anything they may want to know but for god's sake don't stand around and doddle get there and get back."

The young cop sneered at John but reluctantly turned and allowed John to take the lead. Wendy watched him go, "You know, I am not as scared as I thought I would be… I mean I knew before we started any of this, if I ever left Ricky, he would come after me… but I never thought I would feel safer just knowing my own son was here with me."

Mr. Vernon smiled and said, "I never thought I would say this, but your son is a good kid… he just had a really shitty, shitty dad."

PAGE BREAK

John sat in the cop car nervously; he just wanted to get to Claire's house as fast as possible. The sooner he got there the sooner she would be safe. There was no possible way his father actually knew where she lived. Then again he had been in the hospital… he knew what she looked like. What if he had followed her home… John looked at the time it was almost five in the morning, he should have called first instead of just showing up like this. Maybe he could climb her vines and wake her up that way, then let her wake up her folks or leave a note… would the cop let him break and entry into his girl friends room?

"Uh, turn here." John said to the cop who had been a rather rude shit head since they left.

"Sure." He said, "So this girl of yours, I haven't seen her but the other cops say she is a fox. How long you two been together?" the cop asked.

John felt his fists clench, why was it every guy in the world thought Claire was hot? Was he going to have to be on guard the rest of his fucking life against shit heads like this. "We been together long enough." John said not wanting to answer, but knowing he should keep the cop somewhat happy.

"Ah, she any good in the sac?" he asked.

"That's none of your damn business shit head now shut the fuck up." John snapped no longer caring if the cop left him. He could walk Claire back to the hospital if he needed to.

"Alright, I was only asking calm down. She just looks like she would be pretty nice to you know…"

"You said you never seen her before… I think your full of bull shit and if you touch her I will fucking cut your dick off." John said pointing to the big house on top of the hill.

"Wow, she is loaded too? You marry that girl and you may get an inheritance…" he said looking straight forward.

John came up behind him and let his switch blade snap open, he put it up to the cops neck and said, "Stop the fucking car…" The cop slowed to a stop before Claire's house and John continued, "What was your name? Bradley, that's right, Well BRAD…. Claire is MY girl… and I don't care if you are a cop… you talk about her like that again I will fucking cut your throat out. Go ahead and tell chief I threatened you… but I guarantee he won't believe you… the guy knew my mother long before he knew you. And if you think my father is a messed up fuck, wait till you see me. Now wait in the fucking car till I come back with my girl and when I DO come back you better not say a fucking word got it?" Bradley nodded quickly and when John released him he heard the man take quick breaths as if he was choking.

John got out of the car and headed up the steep lawn towards the house. It was dark and he was nervous, he went around back and started to climb as quietly as he could. When he reached the top he swung his leg over and, crouching, made his way to Claire's French doors. He took the handle and noticed it turned easily, he stepped into the large and very beautiful room that smelled just like her and looked at the bed to see she was gone.

"Princess?" he whispered. "Hey Princess where are you?" He crept across the room and looked down the dark hall, maybe she was in the bathroom. He went into her closet and waited a few minutes. Finally he heard the flush of a toiled and the soft padding of feet coming down the hall. Claire entered her room yawning and she sleepily crawled back into bed. When she turned her back to the closet she noticed the French doors were open and immediately sat up ridged, she looked around her room and then to her closet.

Oh no! John thought, she was going to run down and get her fucking dad. John was cooked, but to John's surprise Claire got out of bed and slowly approached the closet, "John?" she whispered. Slowly John opened the closet and came out, Claire gave a big smile and ran to him, she jumped on and wrapped her legs around his waist which didn't really upset him but it didn't help him much either he felt himself grow hard at the sudden motion and he wished he was wearing his jeans.

"Not now Claire, this isn't the best time." He said.

"But, I've wanted you for like three weeks and you have obviously been busy. Come on, we can mess around a little can't we?" She asked giving her biggest puppy dog face.

"I wish we could but there is a cop sitting out front waiting for me to come out with you. It turns out my father is still alive and you could be in danger, so throw on some pants and a t-shirt and leave a note for your folks. We got to go."

Claire's playful demeanor disappeared and she dropped from John's waist quickly. She ran to her dresser and let her nightgown fall away from her. She stood there in nothing but panties and John roamed her body up and down. He couldn't keep himself from coming up behind her and cupping her breasts. It had been awhile since he had been able to touch her so closely. "God you're so warm." He said leaning into her and whispering in her ear. "Why do you have to be so addicting?" He asked kissing her neck and nuzzling his hips into her butt.

Claire allowed him this small pleasure before she put on a bra and then tossed on the rest of her clothes. She was ready faster then John had ever seen her.

"I am going to go leave a note in the kitchen I will be right back."

"I will come with you."

"No wait here, sometimes dad gets up late to eat or something, I don't want him walking in with you here. Just wait it will only take a second."

Claire disappeared down the hall and John waited in her room in silence. A few more minutes when by and John found himself started to get paranoid. It was taking her an awful long time to write a note. Maybe she wanted to eat something. Finally John couldn't take it, he stood and headed for her door and just as he was about to go through Claire came up the stairs and quickly shut her door, "Sorry, I couldn't find my shoes." She said.

John followed her to her window and together they climbed down. "I want to give you a heads up, the cops name is Brad and he is a fucking shit head. If he gives you any crap just tell him to fuck off and I will take care of the rest." John said. Claire nodded wondering why John was so hostile towards the man but perhaps she would soon find out.

They raced around the house and down to the car, which sat silent and dark. John and Claire slid into the back, "Okay lets get the heck out of here." Slowly Brad put the key in the ignition and turned it, he then pulled the car away from the curb and started to head straight. "Hey shit head we have to go the other way to the hospital." John said looking behind him. The cop was speeding up and Claire had an awful feeling in her chest.

"I know a better way." Brad said taking a corner way to sharp.

"Slow the fuck down!" John said with force.

"Okay I can do that but first Claire had to answer me one question." Brad said with anger and amusement in his voice.

"She don't got to do shit." John said pulling out his switchblade ready to strike if he didn't slow the fuck down.

"No John it's fine I will answer, slow down and I will answer." Claire said trying her best to keep her fear in the back of her mind.

"Okay then doll face, how does it feel when John fucks you?"

"You son of a fucking bitch!" John cried thrusting his knife forward. Brad moved his head and the knife missed him by an inch, he grabbed John by his wrist and yanked him forward, John's head smashed into come of the equipment and he fell back holding his head half away and half unconscious.

Claire had sat in silence until now when she saw the blood leaking from John's head, and then she cried, "You crazy son of a fucking bitch! What is your problem! Take us back to the hospital, I am going to fucking report you and get you fucking fired!" Claire said as angrily as she could.

"But Claire you precious little angle, you can't get a guy fired when he ain't a fucking cop." Suddenly John noticed the voice had changed, this wasn't Brad, "Claire jump…" He managed to say.

"What?" Claire said leaning down.

"Jump!" John cried, "It's not Brad, it's my father!" Claire's head jerked to the front seat and she felt her fear take control. She took hold of the door handle and tried to open it. "IT WON'T OPEN!"

"Course it won't kiddies, your in a cop car, there aint no way out… unless I want you out… and I want you out in about 250 miles."

"Like hell there ain't." John said leaning back and kicking his feet forward. They jammed into the back of his father's head and he went flying forward. The car swerved and it smashed right into a tree. For a second everything was silent. Steam poured out from under the crippled hood. Claire looked up to see John was passed out next to her and his father was motionless in the front set. She felt the tears pouring out, but she tried to keep quiet. She made her way slowly from the back seat to squeeze herself through the small window between the back and the front. She reached for the radio and grabbed the receiver. "H-help…" she said slowly trying not to make noise, but when John's father didn't move she grew braver, "Please help… cop car stolen and crashed… passengers injured…" she didn't know what else to say. She released the button and listened to the static.

"Hello?" she tried again, "Hello beautiful." Came a voice next to her. She looked to see John's father staring at her. She was frozen, this was the first time she had ever seen him. His face was just like John's but older, more worn and had a few scars that lined his jaw. He had whiskers and his eyes seemed to be sunken. Claire went to shoot back into the back of the cab but she felt fingers lace into her hair. She screamed bloody murder and felt him yank her back towards him. He turned sideways and kicked the door off its hinges.

He slid out and pulled her with him, "JOHN!" Claire bellowed as she kicked and squirmed the best she could. John's father wrapped his arm around her waist and started to hall her like she was a rolled up rug. "LET GO OF HER!" Came a roar from behind. The large man turned to see John standing next to the cop car, supporting himself with his arm as blood ran down the side of his head.

"Huh, didn't think you'd be awake for a few more minutes, I was just going to have some fun. Don't worry we will be back soon…" he said starting to walk away again.

"LET HER GO DAD!" John yelled staggering towards them. "I don't care if you take me and beat me half to death but I won't let you touch her. She ain't done anything to you." John's dad turned to his son and looked at him for a long minute, "You know you are right, I do owe you a good talking to. Your friend here does seem to have quiet a range on her for screaming too… less likely to get caught if you came with me on your own then if I tried to drag her along with you on my tail."

"Exactly, so just let her go and you got me…" John's dad weighed his options and then he smiled, "Alright, you got a deal saunter over here and let's have a nice little father son outing." John moved over trying to keep his balance. He would have no choice but to go because even if his father let Claire go and John tried to take off with her he couldn't run, and he couldn't fight off his dead, his head was to groggy. His best bet to keep Claire safe was to go with his dad and try to escape later when Claire couldn't be used as a bargaining chip. John finally crossed the distance and his father grabbed his arm harshly, he shoved Claire and yanked his son against his chest by his hair, "Now boy, you are going to learn proper respect… when we get to our new home you will work until your hands are raw, you'll wash all your cuts with lemon juice and salt water to get all the infections out, and then you'll eat the dog shit off the bottom of my boots." He started to drag his son away, Claire reached for him and went to scream his name but at her lips open a shot rang out in the dark morning air.

John's father froze and everyone looked behind the car to see a tall man with glasses, a blue robe, and short brown hair.

"Daddy?" Claire asked.

"Drop that boy Mr. Bender." He called aiming the shot gun right at John's fathers head.

"Don't try to bluff you wealthy son of bitch, I know your type, you own guns to feel important, but you ain't got the balls or the wits to use them."

"Wrong." My. Standish said pointing the gun down, he fired and it missed Rick's foot by an inch, "Next time I will shatter your leg in half, let the boy go." Mr. Standish said again slowly walking over to his daughter and helping her up, his eyes never left Rick's and it was easy to see that the rich man with the shot gun was NOT bluffing.

John's dad reluctantly let go of John who fell to the ground and breathed in sharply trying to catch his breath. "John can you make it over here?" Mr. Standish asked.

John started to crawl, small droplets of blood dripped onto the pavement and his breathing was raspy and unclear. But he made it over to Claire and her father, Claire kneeled down and took john in her arms, ignoring the blood that was staining her shirt.

"Alright Mr. Bender, I think we should all take a walk back to my house so I can call the cops..."

"I think not money man." With that John's dad jumped off to the side and Mr. Standish unloaded round after round but John's dad was down the road and had effectively dodged every single bullet. When he was out of sight Mr. Standish's knees wavered and he fell to the ground.

"Daddy!" Claire said going to move for him.

"No, you stay over there with John I am fine. I just never thought I'd ever have to use this disgusting thing. But I am sure glad I bought it and learned how to shoot."

Claire smiled, "Mom always told me you got it for when I brought boys home." She smiled remembering one of the rare moments of ease and happiness in her home.

"Yeah well, I wish that's why but I got the damn thing for your grandfather and then he up and died and I just figured since I had it I might as well keep it and learn to use it. Never thought I'd ever need it." He said looking it over.

"Dad, I am proud of you." Claire said smiling.

"And I am of you too, you handled yourself well when that man had you…"

"Can I ask you something?" Claire asked interrupting her dad.

"Sure honey what is it?"

"How did you know it was John's dad?"

"Well, honestly, he looked just like John. And of course ever since this whole thing started the cops have kept your mother and I up to date. Since you are dating the boy after all." Claire looked down and noticed John was out cold. "Dad we have to get John help now!"

"It's on the way… I called the cops when I got up to get some milk and saw the note. I looked out the window and saw that damn cop car jump off the curb so fast I figured something wasn't right."

"Thank you daddy for everything." Claire said.

"Anytime." And as if by magic the cop cars came racing around the corner and Claire felt all her fears of losing John disappear. Then again, after her mother heard what had all happened there was no way she was going to let Claire see John. Claire sighed, as if she could keep them away from each other. They were after all the high schools cutest couple. And who could argue with that?

**R&R **


	10. The Planning stage

Chapter 10

The Vernon house

John helped his mom into the house; it was two stories and very traditional. When they had pulled up to it at first John had almost expected the worlds perfect family to run out, the mother and father would were still beautiful and in great shape, the daughter and son and faithful old dog. He was shocked to hear it was Vernon's house, he had expected something different, maybe something more square with nothing on it, sharp windows and exact doorways. This house almost gave off a warm welcoming feel. And yet it didn't match the man at all. The inside was just as bad. Rust walls, cherry floors, rugs, John looked at the entrance like it was impossible, "Are you doing something other then teaching?" he asked as Vernon walked in with their bags.

"Don't get smart Bender." Vernon warned.

"John please be nice." She said, her voice slightly shaky.

John didn't say anything as Vernon shoved the bags into John's arms and he took hold of John's mother and helped her into what John figured was the entrance to the kitchen. "Don't be so angry with him… he just…" John's mother started as they disappeared around the corner, John sighed because this was so fucking strange. He dropped the bags and sat on the hard wood stairs that led up into who knew where. It had been a week since the incident with the his father and the cop car, Bradley had been found a few houses over in the bushes. His career as a cop hadn't lasted very long. John had regretted being so mean to the man. But at the same time he was glad the sick tweeker got what he deserved. He hadn't even known John and he had been asking things that weren't any of his business. No, John thought, feelings and thoughts like that belong to your father… not you.

He thought about how the rest of the year was going to go. He had only a few months to catch up on all the missed work, and get the normal work done and he also had to figure out what he was going to do with his dad out there on the lose. The cops couldn't keep him and his mother in the hospital; they had down right refused to. John knew his dad had been there and they hadn't even noticed, to many people, to many rooms. John wanted to be in a place he could see his dad coming. He had no clue how he was going to keep things together. Before everything had spun into this dizzy world of surrealism he had been able to walk off the abuse, play it off, vent on Vernon and cause trouble at school.

He had told himself, one more year and then he would be gone. It wouldn't matter anymore. He never thought it would come to this, growing close to his mother… living with Vernon… having to save his GIRL FRIEND from his father and have his girlfriend's father shoot at his dad instead of him. The fact that John was being allowed back to school was only because the rest of the breakfast club was there. And anyone associated with John was considered in danger. The school was going to have cops at every door and the doors locked during the day, no more off campus lunch and no more people just walking in. All adults had to come in through the office and be checked over. The sad part was that all the kids were going to know it was because of HIS old man that the school was now more so like a prison then ever before.

Though he was sure it would probably increase his reputation as a bad ass he didn't much care anymore what people thought. He just wanted to get it over with and for the love of god he didn't want ANYONE to know that Vernon was with his mother or that John was staying with him. He didn't care what people thought anymore, but he sure as hell didn't want to hear any type of sexual joke referring to his mother and the principle of the school. There was a knock on the door and John looked at it and felt his stomach flip flop. Vernon came from the kitchen and looked at John was just sat there and stared at it.

"Jesus Bender, are you to lazy to answer the door?" Vernon snapped. John had noticed Dick's once somewhat positive attitude towards him had changed slightly since the day they had decided to move into his house. John had volunteered to go live in his old house, once you got passed the smell it wasn't that bad. He was more then willing to avoid Vernon's charity all together but his mother had gotten so upset about that comment and ever since Vernon had been snappy with him. Vernon opened the door and then looked to John, "It's for you." He turned and walked back to the kitchen. John stood and was amused to see Brian poke his blonde head around the door. "H-hey John." He said walking in carrying a huge bag that looked like it was breaking his shoulder. "Hey brain what's up?" John asked wondering what the hell the little guy was doing there and how he had known where Vernon had lived.

"I uh… I got a surprise for you dude." Brian said letting the bag fall off his shoulder. It hit the floor with a thud and Vernon peeked his head around the corner, "Sorry sir." Brian said waving. The moon shook his head and disappeared for the third time.

"What's this…" John asked pointing at it.

"It's your surprise." Brian said with a big grin.

"Gee thanks Bry-guy but if I wanted a huge bag full of bricks I would have just gone to my old house and picked up a few."

Brian laughed and snorted, "No man, I mean, it's not bricks… its all your home work completely done and organized. All you got to do it rewrite it all and turn it in on Monday. You will be all caught up and you will have no worries at all."

John stared at the kid in shock, "You're joking right?" John asked.

"Nope, after we heard about what happened we all went to the teachers and collected it each week and told them you had gotten a tutor to go over it with you in the hospital so you could turn it in when you came back. Each week the guys gave it to me and I did it in my spare time, which you know me… Mr. No life."

John stared for a second longer and then took the tiny boy in a big bear hug. He squeezed him and said, "Man I owe you one! This is great, it takes care of a lot of shit! You aren't so bad brain." John teased. Brian got red in the face and fidgeted, "I figured it's the least I could after you stopped those jerks from stealing my stuff and shoving me in my locker."

"Yeah, but I still doubt they could have gotten you to fit, I mean I know your small but our lockers just aren't that big."

"That's the point, it hurts." Brian said laughing, John shook his head and wondered if he had ever shoved a kid in his locker at any point and he honestly couldn't remember. He picked up the bags and made a face, "Jesus, did I really miss this much?"

"Well mid terms are around the corner so I had Allison get all your books out of your locker, the ones that weren't destroyed. Figured if you wanted to try and study for them I could come help. I marked the chapters to study for each class and high lighted what is really important." Brian said beaming.

"Wow dude, your like, on top of things aren't you… thanks…" John said getting slightly uncomfortable about how happy Brian seemed to do something for him.

"No problem, oh and uh… figured you may have lost them in the fire so I got everyone's numbers again for you. Claire said to call this number; it's a private line that goes straight into her room…."

"Isn't our princess so spoiled." John said smiling taking the card Brian had pulled out of his pocket.

"Yeah, but I think that is what you like about her." Brian said shuffling his feet and holding that innocent smile on his face.

"Well dude, I hate being ungrateful but I was hoping to get settled in and no doubt Vernon will want to talk to me so… I will see you at school Monday right?" John asked hoping the kid wasn't let down they couldn't spend more time together.

"Oh yeah, that's totally cool, I got to get home for dinner anyway… night John."

"Night kid."

John turned and grabbed the other bags and headed upstairs. When he reached about half way up he heard Vernon call up the stairs, "The one furthest down the hall is mine and your mothers… the one near the top of the stairs is yours… don't make a mess of it." Then he was heading back to the kitchen.

John sighed and made it the rest of the way to the top; he went to Vernon's room first just to see what it looked like. He was curious about the inner workings of this once very obvious bachelor. He pushed the door carefully open with his foot and looked in. White lush carpet, green walls and dark wood matching furniture set. Another door leading to either a bathroom or closet and a window with white curtains. John dropped his mother's bags just inside the door and turned to go look at his room.

He was dreading this, he pushed the door open and was greeted by another plush white carpet, and dark blue walls with white trim a big window and a queen size bed. He had a huge walk in closet and a small cabinet. He dropped his bags and opened the cabinet. The TV inside made John smile. He noticed then the desk by the door and noticed there was also a bookcase full of books. He would NEVER admit it, even to Claire but he sometimes liked to crack a book and just read a page or two to see what they were about.

He kicked the door shut and then ran and flopped on the bed, it was so soft he almost thought he was on a cloud. Man, Vernon sure knew how to live. And boy did he live well for living on a teacher's salary.

"Like it?" came a voice from the doorway. John lifted his head to see his mother leaning on the doorframe.

"Ma… what are you doing walking around…" she held up a hand and said, "Don't even start to worry, I am fine, the only reason I am so shaky is because of the new meds they are giving me. Other then that I am fine. Now answer the question Mr. I can stay at our old house."

John smiled and felt a twinge of guilt, "It's really nice ma." He said sucking up his pride. "It will be nice to have a real bed." He saw her smile abate and stood instantly rushing over, "Ma I didn't mean to…" he started.

"I know John it's okay. I understand… its all a blur to me really, what we did and didn't have. Half the time I forgot you even lived with us." She said putting her hand to her mouth and John saw a tear come to her eye. "God I've been so bad to you." John took her and helped her over to his bed, "No ma, it's all okay. It's all over and said and done and it's in the past and I… I forgive you… I really do… I mean come on… if I didn't have you I'd have no one… I mean in the end you saved me really… there was no way he was going to let me go…we both know that." She nodded and before John knew what was going on she had her arms around him.

"I can't believe he is going so crazy over this…so absolutely and completely crazy over something as stupid as this. I mean I knew your father was stupid, but I never thought he would really do this…"

"Neither did I, honestly the way he talked, I figured he was just waiting for me to move out… calling me lazy and a bum… I mean… I don't know I guess but it didn't seem like he really liked me…"

"There is A LOT you don't know about him John. But some day I will tell you… "

"I am not sure I would want to know anything about that ass hole." John said angrily.

"Well don't think about it right now. What you should think about are the visitors who are coming over. So do me a personal favor, take a shower and put on the nicest thing you got… have." she corrected herself and smirked, "You know I had really nice grammar before I met your father… in fact I was well off and my parents had planned for me to be a doctor. We could have been rich and well off and just fine with out your father."

"Yeah, but without him I wouldn't be here… and not that I was a fan of how we lived but… I mean… because of that I learned how to take care of myself. I go into high school and see all those rich kids who have never worked for anything in their life, they get handed everything… and I just feel like some how, in some way, I know more… it's like my life is so different and because of that I didn't grow up a conformist ass hole."

His mother smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "I don't know what I did to deserve such a great kid… it's so strange, like the last 18 years have been a dream…." She paused and stared off into space and then John kind of moved a little to get her attention and she snapped back to him. "Oh right sorry, I got off topic, anyway, go shower and try to find something nice if you can. I don't really know what you have…um… just try for me… these people are the ones who helped me get us out of there so you owe them to at least show up and smile."

John nodded and sighed, "I guess I can do this one thing for you…" he said. She shoved him playfully and he smirked, "Okay, now, one hour and be down stairs." Nodding John watched her leave and wondered if this was going to last. How long would it be before Vernon would get tired of him and kick him, how long would it be before Vernon and his mother started fighting? Would they really have to move yet again? John knew if it was going to happen it would happen right as he was starting to get comfortable. Maybe he just shouldn't get comfortable. He stood and looked through his bag for any clothes that weren't torn, ripped, stained or needed a rope to keep up.

He found a decent pair of jeans that he only wore when he went out with his stoner buddies to the bars, and a clean white t-shirt. He also grabbed his red flannel and headed towards the hall. He looked down the hall and saw a door that hadn't been explored yet and wondered down that way, when he opened it he was greeted by a bathroom that looked royal in it's own right. Gleaming tiles, shiny faucets, white tube and shower with a beaded shower curtain and a rather decorative mirror. There were candles and pictures of attractive outdoor scenes and towels that matched the shower curtain color.

He sighed and closed the door behind him, this was so WEIRD, he undressed slowly and looked at himself in the mirror. His skin had nicks, and scars and bruises still. Years of neglect and abuse had definitely left a mark on him. If he thought really hard he could probably tell you what every mark was from. His body told the story of his 18 years in hell and he hoped that when and if the day came that he and Claire went far enough that he was with out clothes, she wouldn't stare at him is disgust or pity. He wasn't someone to pity, everything that ever happened make him who he was and if anyone had a problem with who he was or where he had been then they didn't need to be around him.

He moved over to the shower and after a few minute of cursing figured out how to turn it on. He removed his pants slowly and saw the one huge scar that ran up from his knee to just where his leg met his groin. He shivered that was one he would never forget; his father had stopped with the knife just before he had reached the important part. It was a good thing John had moved right after or else he would have had his leg impaled to the floor. That had been one of the worst episodes his dad had ever had and John tried to wash it from his mind.

He stepped into the shower and felt the hot water burn his skin; he adjusted accordingly and savored the feeling of hot water on his skin. He shivered from the feeling and for a second felt like all they years of torment were being washed away. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and washed his hair and then scrubbed down his body with the soap. He was very thankful for the hot water because often times he hadn't had any. He didn't want to get out but he only had an hour and he needed to shave.

John didn't really like facial hair, he had started getting it in about 7th grade and had managed to steal one of his dad razors to shave. Once he was older he would lift them from the store if he needed a new one. As he turned off the shower and stepped out he grabbed a towel from the basket on the floor. He unrolled it and wrapped it around his waist. And then realized, this whole time he had been thinking of shaving and he didn't have a razor. "Shit." He muttered. He threw on his jeans and rubbed his hair mostly dry with the towel. Then he opened the door and walked to the stairs and then hesitated before slowly walking down.

He came into the kitchen and stood in the doorway, his mother was talking to Vernon and laughing with him. She turned when she saw John and gave a kind smile, "Yes John?" John averted his eyes and though he HATED asking for things he managed to look at Vernon, his mother noticed he was trying to ask Vernon something. "Vernon…" she said gently touching his hand, the man looked over at him and waited, John gritted his teeth and then finally managed to get himself to speak.

"Um… V-man… you got a… uh…" he motioned to his face as if he held a razor in his hand. Vernon thought a moment and then John's mother realized, "Oh! Razor! Richard, do you have a razor John can use?" Vernon realized too what John had meant and then slowly stood, "Of course." He walked towards John and he saw the man's eyes drop down to look at his body, obviously the marks surprised him, but he didn't say a word. John rolled his eyes and as Vernon passed he nodded to his mother thanks for helping him ask. She nodded back and smirked.

John followed Vernon up stairs and towards his room, Vernon walked in and John stopped outside the door. Vernon disappeared into the master bathroom and a few seconds later came out with a new razor. John nodded thanks and as he turned to go Vernon followed but asked, "So your old man do all that?" he motioned to John's back and torso.

"Nope, it was my girl friend, she hates when I misbehave." John said trying to sound more like a smart ass then a sarcastic.

Vernon said nothing else and as John turned into the bathroom he murmured thanks underneath his breath and shut the door. Vernon sighed and walked down stairs to the kitchen. He saw Wendy sitting there running her finger around the top of her teacup. He sat across from her and played it off like he hadn't seen anything, like nothing was different. But Wendy knew what was on his mind and she said it out loud, "I know what you are thinking Richard…"

"I am not thinking anything." He said picking up the paper.

"The answer is yes, I did leave some of those marks on him."

Vernon closed his eyes behind his paper and took a deep breath, then he released it and set the paper down again.

"It doesn't matter Wendy, it's all in the past, and if it really bothered me I would have said something."

"It bothers me… every day, I still can't believe after everything he stood by me the night we left. Despite everything, he took my hand and when his father came at me he took the hit. I just can't believe how selfless he has grown up to be despite his surroundings."

"Well you know what they say… when you go with out…" but he didn't finish, he caught Wendy's eyes and the tears and he came to sit next to her.

"Wendy, it is going to take years for everything to be forgotten or forgiven or dismissed. But it wasn't your fault and in the end you were the one to rectify all the problems. I mean it isn't like he hates you… he has shown more affection towards you then I would have thought after so many years. But you can't keep dwelling on it or you will just destroy yourself… come on, go shower and get dressed and I will start the food for when the rest of them get here okay?" She nodded and stood, she still shook and though she would never admit it she was still having shakes from with drawl. Vernon had heard her openly lie about the meds to John; she didn't want him to worry about it. But even after months and months of rehab she still shook slightly, her body still craving the drugs that Rick had shoved down her throat or injected into her. "You want help?" Vernon asked and Wendy shook her head and left the kitchen. Vernon watched after her and smiled, even though the circumstances were not the best he was so glad to have someone in this house with him. It was so good to know other people were around and not going to leave. Maybe he could start to get used to this, get comfortable and relax and know that those two weren't going to be walking out on him any time soon.

000000

Ricky sat on a metal chair in the basement with a few guys that he knew.

"Come on man, just have a fucking smoke…" one said handing him the bowl.

"No Eric, I ain't touching that shit again until I get them back." He said angrily.

"Why even bother, you said yourself you hated the kid, and it isn't like Wendy did you any favors." Eric hissed passing the bowl towards the guy next to him who hadn't really talked since Ricky had got there.

"I know, but that isn't the point. Wendy is MY wife, I married her and she promised to stay with me. What's the point of marriage if the vows don't get enforced?" He said with a sneer, "Besides, I saw John do something kind of interesting the other night when I ran into him and his pretty little girl friend. I think he could be useful if I could get a hold of him."

"What do you mean dude, what did he do?" Eric asked taking a swig of beer.

"He rode with a cop to pick up his girl friend, I am guessing they figured she was in danger, " Ricky said with a smile on his face, Eric laughed and Rosco's lip twitched. "They pulled up outside her house and for some reason he lunged over the seat and held a knife to the guys throat. The poor rookie didn't know how to handle it. Gave me a heads up though that Johnny had a knife. I mean… it isn't like any of use couldn't pull a knife on someone, but it was a cop and he was in the cop car. It kind of made me smile, he takes after me a lot more then I had thought…I think I am going to lay low for a few weeks, scope him out and watch him… keep an eye on his mother too. Maybe I can use Johnny's friends against him… there has got to be a way to get him away from the cops, school and that piece of shit Vernon."

"So your telling me you suddenly like your brat of a kid because he pulled a knife on some shmuck cop?" Eric asked looking confused but also slightly amused.

"I never said like, but I see potential and I hate to see potential wasted, even if the person with it is a waste of flesh. Rosco, do me a favor will you?" Ricky said looked at the man who hadn't said anything. A creepy smile drew across the silent man's face and he nodded. Ricky had a very good idea on how to see just how tough his son was. And perhaps he could find some kind of weakness too.

**A/n: I know this chapter was mostly John thinking but you need that kind of stuff to make sure everyone is still up to date. chapter 11 on the way. Please R&R**


	11. Worms and dirt

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, this one is going to be pretty short unless I can figure out what I want to incorporate in this chapter verse the next. So enjoy! **

**Chapter 12**

**Monday Monday**

John had made it out of the house with all the homework he needed to turn in to the teachers today; his back was going to ach before today was over. A heavy fog still lingered in the air as it had the past few days and he felt dread rest heavy on his soul. He had snuck out really early, the sun was just starting to come up and leave a hazy blue light in the sky. He walked towards the school and thought about last night.

Wendy, Richard, Frank, Judy and Jim had all met John and it had been so surreal. It was like the forty-year-old breakfast club. Jim the banker was a wiz with numbers just like Brian, and Jude, man that woman was as creepy as Allison… and the may Frank just carried himself screamed that he had been a jock in a previous life, not to mention he was the most in shape. He was huge, maybe a football player? John didn't know for sure. Then he got to Vernon and his mother and couldn't decide who represented whom, because apparently before John's father his mother was very well brought up and rich.

But marrying below her was something that you just didn't do back then apparently. Vernon didn't seem the type to come from a broken home though either. He just thought it was rather Ironic. They had all been nice enough and John was glad his mother had made some friends. But over all it hadn't been his seen and after they had all eaten he had excused himself with the unbelievable truth of " I have to go do some home work, nice meeting ya." He had waved and walked out of the kitchen. His mother had seemed pleased enough ad though John hadn't said much they had liked him well enough too.

However, John was not used to staying home at night, and sleeping in a real bed so he had had trouble getting to sleep and staying there. Finally around five he got his stuff together and got dressed, he was surprised to see Vernon was up in the kitchen. He had had to sneak out the front as silently as he could and he had made it perfect. He wanted to get to school early and see if he could get his hands on some green. He hadn't had any in a long time and he was hurting for some. As he crossed the football field and headed towards the bleachers he noticed someone stood under them, they're back to him.

John pulled out his switchblade and got low to the ground, as low as he could anyway with that huge bag on his back. He used the fog to his advantage and though he knew he was covered he felt his heart beat faster. No one ever got here this early besides him and maybe Carl the janitor. He held his breath as he came up behind the figure and lunged forward, grabbing his hair, yanking his head back and putting the knife up against the persons skin.

"Who the hell are you?" John asked.

"John you sick fuck let me go damn it!" John recognized the voice. It was Bryce, also known as Worm.

"Dude what the fuck are you doing here this fucking early?" John asked releasing him.

"I managed to get a few minutes with your girl friend and she told me you were coming back today. Figured if I got here early enough you'd tell me what the fuck happened and we could share some green."

"You're a good man Bryce." John said slapping his back, he set his bag down and Bryce pulled out the green, he took what he wanted in a bowl and handed the rest of the bag to John who had no choice but to roll since he had lost his bowl in the fire. They smoked up and soon enough John felt lose enough that he started to explain and after about fifteen minutes of yammering he finished with.

"So my old man is trying to get a hold of me, thinks I owe him for all the hard work he didn't do. Shit all he did was beat me and of course introduce me to our lady of the green leaves here." He said lifting what he was smoking up and laughed with Bryce who couldn't get over the fact that John was even alive.

"Shit dude, are you sure you should be smoking this shit? I mean if he is gunna try to get you wouldn't you want to be sober so you can fucking think?" Bryce laughed as smoke poured between his teeth. John took the last hit and flicked what was left.

"Fuck no, if anything this shit will calm me down and make me relax so I can get through school with out freaking. But I do have to fucking cut back, I figure I owe it to my mother since she went cold turkey from shit a lot more dangerous then this."

"Well you know, ever since you started dating that princess a lot of more dangerous shit had been happening, the preppy little bitches have started to condescend. They are snatching up stoners left and right and the jocks are actually talking to the nerds. I mean all hell is breaking lose in the higher archy of this school. Soon we will be known as the class of soft skinned burnouts and push over jocks."

"Doubt that, I can still beat the shit out of anyone who fucks with me and let me tell you with the acceptation of Claire and Clark I don't fucking talk to any of those stuck up rich ass holes. They may have decided to give slumming a try but soon enough they will retract into what ever little perfect world they live in. Sooner or later Claire and Andy will be kicked to the curb and they will be the wiser for it." John said pulling out a cigarette and really hoping he had time for another after this.

"Your really willing to drag Claire down like that?" Bryce asked.

"Hey you know what, I have been waiting for a girl like Claire for years shit head, and I ain't going to lose her to those rich air heads that she used to hang with. She don't mind being with a burn out then I don't mind being a burn out, besides I am doing her a favor… all they would ever teach her anyway is how to be a small minded shallow ass hole."

"That's true." Bruce said softly.

"Look Bryce, don't give me that face, I ain't hurting Claire I am helping her. Lord knows I know what's best. She will be better off then the other chicks, I won't give her money to keep her quiet and I won't have the false pretense, I am going to marry her because I love her not because she is rich like me. If we have kids we are both going to take care of them not some fucking nanny. And she won't ever have to drink her self stupid like her mother."

"Aren't you afraid of you know…" Bryce said hoping John would get what he was saying with out actually having to say it.

"I ain't afraid of shit… what the fuck are you talking about." John snapped.

"Well I mean the saying is like father like son… aren't you afraid your going to turn out like your old man… I mean he did set a pretty harsh example for you…you really haven't…." before Bryce could finish John had him by the shirt and was shoving him up against one of the steal support beams, "Take it back man! That's bull shit, I don't know what you are thinking but I don't know nor will I ever hit a fucking woman!" John said shaking him and giving him a glare that could creak glass.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT MAN! Calm down I was just saying!" John pulled back his fist and Bryce winced and shrieked, "YOU DON'T HIT WOMEN!" John let him go and the boy feel to the ground.

"Now, ass holes like you I will hit with out even thinking." He said watching Bryce crawl away. "At least I won't hesitate if you piss me off."

"Jesus John calm the fuck down I was just saying… it has been proven for god's sake, kids who grow up in broken homes hare more violent later in life."

"Yeah well take your fucking percents and statistics and go yak them to someone who cares. I have never hit a woman and I don't intend to start. I love Claire man… you know that… it was hard to admit at first but I can say it now and I am damn fucking proud. You saying shit like that just puts me in a bad mood." John said waling over and grabbing his bag then he turned and reached his hand out to Bryce. The boy flintched at first and then when he realized John wasn't going to hit him he took the boy's hand. "Now come on or we are going to be late." John said realizing exactly how late it was.

"Dude you know I didn't mean anything by that right?" Bryce said regaining his composure and walking next to John.

"Course I did… I just… got a temper you know that… I probably wouldn't have hit you…but who knows." John said

"Probably?" Bryce asked as they reached the school.

00000000

Claire stood by her locker and as John walked into the school she rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "God John, your late! I was worried you'd had some problems or something…"

It was only six fifteen, most kids didn't start showing up for another forty minutes, but John had told Claire he was going to be here early on Monday to take the work into the teachers and talk about setting up a time for him to have a privet hour with him and Brian, John had gone over all the notes and stuff Brian had written and John had been shocked to find he actually understood it. So he was going to try and see if his empty study hall hour that he usually skipped could be put to better use.

"No, no problems, jumped Worm here under the bleachers and lit up and just got into the building… what time did you get here?" he asked realizing she looked exhausted.

"I got here around five thirty and sat in the car till the school was open then came in and waited." Claire said pulling out her compact, "Why do I look that awful?"

"You look tired, but not like shit. Why were you here so early?" John asked.

"I wanted to see you, see how you were doing… I mean… the other day my father fired a gun at your dad… I was making sure you were okay and doing well… you know… it isn't everyday your girl friends dad shoots at your father."

"That ass hat ain't my father, he is just some old man I used to live with." John snapped suddenly deciding out of the blue that he really didn't want to be related to that slim ball.

"How long do you think until the cops show up and all that?" Claire asked.

"The cops are coming?" Bryce asked, his eyes getting big.

"It's a new policy, until they get a hold of my freak of an old man the cops are going to be here every day. Making sure he can't get to me or any of my friends and keeping other kids out of harms way."

"Damn it John, now I gotta clean out my locker."

"Don't worry about it, they won't be doing the locker search shit… they just stand at the doors and check people who come in… that look suspicious…." John said looking Bryce up and down. "Just don't carry it on you and you will be fine." Claire giggled and then gasped, "Oh no, John heads up." She said nodding her head towards the end of the hall.

Vernon was walking towards them, he didn't have a threatening pace, and he didn't seem upset. So they just stood there and watched him come. When he finally got to them he looked at John and Claire and then Bryce, "Morning." Bryce said with a weak smile hoping to stay out of what trouble John was in.

"John you mother wanted me to give you this." He handed John some money, "You were gone this morning before she could give it to you. She said to buy some lunch and also if you wanted to bring Claire home for dinner that's fine with her…" he said setting his jaw. It was obvious that Vernon was having problems with the idea of students coming over and joining him for dinner in his house. Which was fine, but John was rather annoyed that Vernon had spilled the beans in front of Bryce. He had been hoping no one would find out about him living with Vernon until he was dead and rotting in the ground.

John took the money and nodded, then Vernon said, "One more thing, if you are going to leave early at least let one of us know… if I hadn't heard you take off this morning I am sure your mother would have had a heart attack. She went in to get you up and when she saw you were gone she had a fit. Dinner is at seven. And stop by my office to tell me if you are going someplace other then home… that way I can let the cops know and they can keep tabs on you, your mother made it clear she still wants you to be able to have a life but not at the expense of you actually staying alive." With that Vernon turned and walked back towards the office, John saw the look on Bryce's face and instantly called after Vernon, "That ain't my home!" The man stopped at the corner, but he didn't turn around or look back, he hesitated and thought about it but ended up continuing to walk away.

"John you ass hole what the hell is your problem." Claire said punching his arm, "The guy was nice enough to take you and your mother in… why would you just throw it all back in his face like that?" Claire asked giving him a harsh glare.

"Dude your living with DICK…. what the hell is wrong with you?" Bryce said smiling and trying to keep from laughing, "You're the principles son now? Dude your reputation is toast." John felt his anger boiling over and then he shoved Bryce against the locker, "Dude I swear to go you say a mother fucking work and I will finish what I started under the bleachers, I swear to go you will never be able to look in a mirror with out breaking it."

"JOHN!" Claire shouted trying to get John to get his temper under control so Vernon wouldn't have a real excuse to come back and take John to his office.

The fear Bryce was experiencing was something that John relished in, he loved making the kid squirm, his name was worm for a reason. He was fucking spineless and John loved manipulating that, "Now, if I find out you tell ANYONE about my little arrangement with Vernon I promise there will be no coming back from where I will send you… got it?" Bryce nodded quickly and John let him go, the kid took off running and didn't bother looking back.

"Stupid little shit head." John said looking down at the ground and leaning his forehead against the cool metal of a locker. He felt soft hands take hold of his arm and turned him around. He looked at Claire and sighed, "I lost my temper again." John said.

"Yeah, I noticed, and if it wasn't so scary it might almost be hot." Claire said giving a small smile.

"Oh really." John said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning into the locker, his dark eyes look at Claire and she shivered. She loved how he was, how mysterious and stranger and scary and funny he was. She came forward and placed a kiss on his lips and John wrapped his arms around her.

"You know Cherry, you really are wonderful."

"Hmm… well what you going to buy me if I am so wonderful." She teased not being serious at all.

"How about a night at the bar where I teach you how to shoot some pool and chill."

Claire turned and smiled; "Really?" she had been begging him to take her to one of his dives for a few weeks now.

"Really."

She squealed and jumped up and down and John sighed, if she did that in the bar all the drunken men would dirty their pants. They may only have time for half of a game before John would have to drag her out of there and save her from the old perverts. Oh well, he was in the mood to get in a bar fight. He kissed her again and then led her down the hall so he could turn in his work and set up a time with him and Brian.

**A/n: I know it's short but the next chapter will be very interesting… keep reading! **


	12. Bar fights and skinheads

**A/n: This chapter is jumping to later in the evening of chapter 11. So pay close attention. And btw I did color coordinate the kids as they were in the movie so you know what is going on. **

**Chapter 12**

Ricky sat in the furthest corner from the bar and waited. He had been there two hours now, waiting patiently. He felt like he was back on the stakeouts with his military buddies. Waiting for the poor slobs to come in so he could finish them off with one sharp shot and then smoke up a little to un-wined. Ricky remembered the war, Vietnam had hit when he was twenty and his father shoved him into the military fast enough that Ricky hadn't even had a chance to say no. Not that many people had had a choice due to the draft; old DICK Nixon had eliminated the draft a little to late for Ricky. Suddenly familiar noises crept into his head and he heard the screaming and the firing of guns and he grabbed the beer he had been drinking and downed it. The screams and whispered disappeared and he felt himself relax a little. He hated when they acted up like that.

He then saw them, a group of kids walking in. The bartender stared and then saw the last kid walk in, which seemed to ease his tension. It was John, he walked over to the bartender and said something about the other four who stood there looking around in wonder and the bartender nodded and smiled and John shook his hand slipping him a good chunk of bills.

John swaggered over and pulled the pretty red head to him and started talking to the others in the group. The one in a blue tank top with sandy brown hair gave John a high five and took hold of the rather angry looking girl in black and said something to her. An eerie smile crept onto her face. The awkward little blonde one in the green vest and white under shirt stood near them looking around as if he was going to be sick. John let go of the girl who had looked like she was in heaven when John held her and walked over to the kid in the green. He said something and slapped the kid on the back and the awkward teen seemed to relax. John pulled something from his pocket and grabbed the green vest and sliced it up the center with, Ricky guessed was his switchblade, then un did two buttons on the shirt's front. He also undid the sleeves and rolled them up the kid's arms and pulled out the kid's shirttail in the back. Then he grabbed a beer that was sitting on a near by table unattended and poured it onto his hands, he then worked with the kids blonde curls until they looked spiky. He put his fingers to his face and kissed them as if he was Italian.

John's dad watched as John manipulated them all so easy, the bartender with a fat bribe to keep him from kicking his friends out, making the awkward twerp relax enough to be visibly dissected in public, the kid obviously had a thing for John. Whether it was of the sexual nature or as a big brother vibe Rick couldn't tell. John had a good strong hold over the red head too and Ricky assumed they had been fucking for a while.

As for the other two… the girl in black it was obvious she was like John, not necessarily as well off as the rest of them she seemed at home in the bar unlike the others. She was a bigger threat then the red head for sure, when Ricky had tried to take the girl the other night she had been strong minded but psychically she wasn't much to worry about. The brunet however, her eyes were shifty and it gave the feeling of something being off, how she had landed a guy like the one in the blue Rick was unsure. Then again John had the rich princess so maybe times had changed. Rick recalled Wendy's stuck up family that he had stolen her away from, she had been so pleased to be marrying below her, as if everything her parents had was not worth as much as the love Rick had offered. Ricky shoved those old memories away also and focused on the boy and his friends.

The guy in the blue was the next one who Rick would have considered a threat for sure. He was well built and looked agile, lean muscles wrapped around his arms and he had a small waist. He had definitely been trained most of his life to take people down, but unlike John he didn't seem to have the drive to. He looked like a threat but his personality gave off the image of someone who didn't really give a shit of he fought or not. He didn't care if he won or lost.

Ricky watched them for a little bit longer and then his eyes strayed to the door, there he was, Rosco spotted him and walked over casually. He sat down and smiled very pleased with himself.

"Well?" Ricky asked.

Rosco nodded and held up five fingers, "So five o'clock is when they will come in?" Rosco nodded and touched his wrist and dragged it out a little ways from his hand.

"What do you mean they may run late? We don't have time for that shit, we don't know how long John will be here." Ricky said trying to keep his temper under control, he felt a twitch rising up his spin, it hit his face and he felt his lip spasm.

Rosco quickly pointed to John and then to himself and rubbed his four fingers and thumb together, "You want to hustle them?" Ricky asked. Rosco shook his head and pointed back to John who just sank a shot in the pocket, and then took hold of Claire and showed her how to hold the pool cue. Ricky smirked and looked at the mute, "You crazy son of a bitch…" Rosco's eyes grew wide and he smiled like a crazy man, "You like the red head too don't you." Rosco nodded his head furiously. "You always did like the women didn't you… like over seas with the pretty Vietnamese woman... in her bathroom." Rosco jumped up and down in his seat and nodded.

"Alright, go hustled her and keep them distracted until Zebo and the others get here… but I expect you to keep them HERE…. If they leave you won't be happy later… got it?" Rosco nodded and stood approaching the pool area. But before he got half way there John ran to the front of the bar and made an announcement, Ricky motioned for Rosco to wait and the thin man nodded and waited.

00000000

John walked over to Brian and smiled, "What you think of the wild side?" Brian nodded and said, "You know it isn't so bad!" he said over the loud music. John looked at him and said, "Well if it isn't so bad then your ready for a treat! You've come a long way brainiac and I am proud of you!"

Brian blushed and as John headed towards the bar Brian felt the blood leave his face, "WAIT! WHAT AM I READY FOR!? JOHN!?"

John smirked and continued walking over to the bar and got a beer, Murphy had always allowed him to drink even though he was obviously not even supposed to be in the bar. But John tipped well for a poor kid and he called for the bars attention. "LADIES AND SHIT HEADS! Please direct your attention to this corner of the bar near the pool tables…" Brian's eyes grew wide and he tried to sink back but Andy grabbed him and escorted him over leaving the girls to stand there giggling, "I would like to present the newest convert to the life style of slumming it! MR. BRIAN JOHNSON!" The bar exploded with noise, most of the people was too drunk and had no clue what John was talking about but he was amusing them so they of course cheered. "As Brian's first official time, I would like to bestow on this bar virgin the honorary first drink!" John handed him a beer and said, "MAY CORRUPTION, SEX, DRUGS AND BOOZE FOREVER LINGER IN HIS MIND TWISTING HIS MORALS UNTIL HE IS AS POOR, DIRTY, AND STINKING DRUNK AS THE REST OF US!" The bar patrons did understand that, however, and they cheered like it was going out of style.

Brian looked at him like he was going to be sick, John grabbed Brian and put him up on the chair so he stood before everyone who started to chant, "DRINK DRINK DRINK DRINK!" Brian looked at the girls for help and they just shook their heads and smiled, "Aw, Brian looks scared so let's get some help up here! COME ON ANDY IT'S ON ME! SHOW THIS BOY HOW IT IS DONE!" Andy jumped up next to Brian and said, "SIR, YES SIR!" He had a huge smile on his face and John could tell this was just what he needed to spite his control freak father.

"AT EASE SOLDIER!" John said saluting him.

John then turned and looked at the girls whose eyes got wide and they tried to scatter but John grabbed them by the wrists and dragged the girls against their wills he popped them up on chairs and handed them each a beer. They looked at each other and then John grabbed a pint and handed Murphy the money plus a little extra.

"ALRIGHT BREAKFAST CLUB! ON THREE! COUNT US OFF BOOZERS!" John yelled, the bar started to count, "ONE, TWO THREE!" The kids put the beer to their lips and started to chug. John was the first one done, which was not a surprise since he had been drinking a little longer and knew how to do it with out having to stop and burp. He tossed the pint up above him, Murphy grabbed it out of the air like it was the norm and the other four drank as fast as they could, first done was Andy, then Allison and then Claire and poor little Brian was last but he did finish it and as soon as Brian let his beer bottle down the bar cheered and clapped and whistled and made them all feel rather proud.

John jumped down and bowed, "THANK YOU LADIES AND GERMS!" The group followed him back to the pool table and they continued to shoot. About twenty minutes later a man came up to John and motioned to Claire, "She's with me dude." John said laughing at his inability to talk, the guy nodded and smiled and held up a twenty and the made a motion to Claire and then mimed shooting pool.

"You want to play against me?" Claire asked looking shocked. He looked at her and smiled friendly and Claire thought he was sweet. Despite the fact he was tall, thin and oddly old looking for having such dark black hair, he looked so friendly and nice and honest. She came over and looked at John, "Please, I have been practicing… it will be fun… I can pay the twenty if I lose…"

"Claire you ARE going to lose…" Andy said obviously still slightly hyped up from all the excitement earlier.

"I don't care its only twenty bucks… I can pay, Please John?" John looked at the guy, who seemed innocent enough, but John had been around and he knew the guy was trying to hustle her. But if she wanted to learn the hard way he would let her. John stepped aside and the guy walked over to Claire and shook her hand, "What's your name?" she asked with a smile.

The man made a flat service with his hand and showed his fist rising up from it and then flapped his arms like a bird and made a very nasty mangled crowing sound. Claire thought a moment and then said, "Rooster… um, crow… wait… DAWN!" He nodded and pointed to his knee. "Knee?" Then she realized, "Donny." He nodded and headed to the pool table and set it up to shoot. When it was ready the rest of the Breakfast club sat back and watched the two play it out. Donny broke but didn't sink anything; Claire shot and managed to sink a stripe. She jumped and giggled, "Sweet!"

Donny looked surprised and let Claire take her second shot, which she also got. She went two more times and sank each. "Talk about beginners luck." She said to Donny who nodded and smiled. She took another shot and finally missed. "Oops." She said looking at John who nodded as if it was okay.

Donny then stepped up and in less then five shots sank everything. Claire stared at him and then smiled, she dug in her purse and pulled out a twenty and went to hand it to him. Donny held up a hand of refusal and walked over to John, he handed him the twenty and John looked lost, then Donny walked back over to Claire and took her hand and started to lead her out of the bar. John stood and so did Andy, "Wait a second shit head… what the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Donny turned and looked at him and smiled, he pointed to John and the twenty and then to the pool table and then to Claire.

Brian came to stand next to Andy and said, "I think he just won Claire off of you…." Brian said.

"What?" Claire asked eyes wide.

"I think the shit head just bet John he could win, he bargained for Claire with the twenty bucks …" Andy said.

"What kind of sick fuck are you?" John asked he walked over towards Donny and grabbed him by his shirt and threw him up against the wall, very similar to what he had done to Worm earlier. Claire rushed over and stepped in between them. John released Donny and he allowed Claire to push him back, "It's simple John, just beat him in pool and take me back." Claire said.

"Are you shitting me? You aren't his just because you lost the game, that's bull shit… its all bull shit you can't win people! They aren't property." John hissed trying to go at Donny again, Andy grabbed him and so did Brian. Donny came over and slowly, as if to make sure they under stood every movement gestured towards Claire, and then back to John and then made the pool motion again and held up the twenty bucks.

"Rematch with John? For Claire and the twenty?" Brian asked. Donny nodded but added another fifty to it from his pocket.

"Raising it to seventy bucks?" Andy asked. Donny nodded again and gave a rather unnerving smile. He motioned to John's pocket with his hand and made the money sign by rubbing his fingers and thumb.

"So if John wins he gives you the seventy and you will leave Claire alone?" Allison said.

Donny nodded. The others released John and Andy said "Do it John, kick his ass… I got the money if you want to hang him out to dry…"

"It's a double edge sword… damn it… if I win I get Claire but he makes away with the money…" John spat.

"Well then ask yourself, is Claire worth seventy bucks?" Allison said as if the answer should be obvious. John smirked and cracked his knuckles, "Okay lets school this shit head."

John had never seen a hustle go quit like this, there was more at stake here then just a few bucks, and this was gambling for a person…. A life… not that John would let him take Claire even if he lost but he wasn't going to lose, that shit head had chosen Claire because she had seemed to most likely be the person to say yes. She was the nice little girl who wouldn't turn him down just because of his inability to communicate. John felt disgusted with the man for using her good will against her like that. Then again it was John's fault for letting her play, he had known the guy was trying to hustle her, but damn it she had looked so cute begging him to play. No more of that… he wouldn't be so nice next time.

The game was reset and they began. It took almost a whole hour to play the game and Donny almost took it but John did a last minute trick that he held up his sleeve. He jumped a ball over another ball and sunk it. Then he shot and sunk the 8 ball and the breakfast club clapped and applauded. John handed Donny the money and he looked at it and then at Claire. John didn't like how he was looking at her; he wrapped his arm around her and snapped, "Go hustle some other place… this is my area so back the fuck off." Donny gave him an angry look and wondered off.

John smirked and flicked him off as he walked away. Andy and Brian came over and gave John a high five and started talking shit. Claire wondered to Allison and said, "That guy was so creepy." Claire said.

"He wasn't born a mute…" Allision said as if she hadn't heard what Claire had just said.

"What do you mean? How can you tell?"

"When he imitated the rooster…"

"But people born mute can still make noises…can't they?"

"It just depends on the severity of the vocal cord damage or if they are even born with any, if they are born deaf they can't hear to learn how to talk thus sign language but if you are born a full mute you can't say anything… that rooster crow… it just sounded like they were mangled or something… it didn't sound like he was naturally mute… it just sounded like something was squeezing his cords and strangling them. It sounded like his vocal cords are mutated." Allison stared as the man stood near the bar and watched them talk. Claire pulled Allison over towards the guys and she said.

"John can we please go?" John looked at them and the smile from the shit talk faded, "What?" he asked.

"I want to go … now… I am crept out…"

John looked around the bar and found Donny staring over at them, suddenly he got the same vibe and said, "Yeah, let's get you out of here." As they gathered their stuff to leave a group of men walked in who were not apart of the regular crowd, and John stopped. He held his arms up to stop the group and watched as Donny zoomed over to the large men and signed something very quick before he pointed and looked over to John.

They strutted over and stood before the group, there were four of them. They were of a very large size and they wore leather, chains and chunks of metal. They had shaved heads and tattoos. It was obvious they had been fans of Hitler, John had never seen a skinhead before today but he didn't like the looks of them. John had never seen them around before and he was sure this was going to get dangerous.

"What can I do you for?" John asked casually as if it was no big deal and nothing had happened.

"My friend Don tells me you been hustling him… says you owe him someone…"

"I don't know where you think you are shit head but in this bar we don't barter women, he didn't make it very clear and he used the fact that we couldn't understand his signing to get us to agree… as it is he walked away with seventy bucks of our money and no girl because I beat his sorry ass in a rematch. It's all fair, it's all paid up and it's time for us to go." John tried to side step and the man took him by his shit and lifted him up till his feet were off the ground, "Listen punk, if Don wants the girl he gets the girl."

"Over my dead body." John said letting his face turn into a sneer.

"That can be arranged." The man in front holding John said smiling.

"Fine… if you want to play I will play." With that John shot his foot up and got the guy in the groin. He let out a painful cry and dropped John. The man when down on a knee and John brought his fists together and smashed the guy in the back of the head. He went down and laid there motionless, "Anyone else!" John said looking at the other three.

When they said nothing John turned to the group, "Brian take the girls out back, Andy why don't you stay here with me… you look like you could use a little sparing practice."

"With pleasure." Andy said coming to stand next to John and he crossed his arms and looked at the remaining three guys. John reached in his pocket and pulled out his switchblade he tossed it to Allison and said, "Wait outside, anyone bugs you you know what to do." Allison grinned her cat like smile and nodded, she led the other two out, and Claire looked back at John who nodded for her to go. She reluctantly turned and went outside.

"So are we done here gentleman or do you really want to get your ass handed to you by two high school drop outs?"

Andy gave John an odd look about the high school drop outs comment but soon enough ignored it and played along, "Gee John, wouldn't that suck to lose to a kid who could be in high school?"

"Sure would Andy…"

The man on the ground moaned and started to get up and John swung his foot and kicked him in the head, he was out again and this time probably for a good hour.

Two of the men stepped forward leaving the fourth and biggest to stand and watch.

"Hey Murphy if I was you I'd start taking bets on who people think is going to win, could pay for some of the damage that is about to happen." The men smiled and nodded pulling out a pad of paper and pencil and address the crowd.

"Alright who has a twenty on Bender?" The crowd rushed to the bar and the bets began.

"You going to be okay Jock strap?" John asked Andy as he felt the tensions rise.

"You kidding me… its like detention all over again."

"What?" John asked as the men came to stand before them and stare down.

"Me facing a big ugly jack ass…with a knife…" Andy added as the man before John pulled out a rather large looking blade.

"Wait… did you just call me a big ugly jack ass?"

"Way to catch…" Before Andy could continue the man who stood before him smashed him across the face and Andy went flying. The dude went after him and though John wanted to go give him a hand he had his own ugly brute to face.

"Come on baby." John said smacking his lips together, "I'd kiss you if you were my type but honey you gotta lose some of that baby fat first."

The man growled and said, "You got a nice mouth on you don't you shit head." John swung his fist and it collided with the man's jaw.

This whole time the bar patrons had been watching things unfold and they were rather amused. The man decided to try his luck and swung his blade, but as he did John caught his wrist and twisted it quickly, he had seen that on tv and had always wanted to try it. It worked, the man let out a cry and dropped the knife, John kicked it and it went sliding under the pool tables behind the guy. John turned to run towards the bar but he tripped and felt the guy grab him by his shirt he flung John and the boy went sliding across the bar, bottles and glasses breaking as he slid through them. He landed on his back before Murphy, "Alright Murph, if I win you can keep my share."

"Damn right." The man said realizing how big of a mess this was going to be to clean up. "Heads up." He added to John as the guy charged at him, John spun and kicked the guy in the face then jumped off the bar and made his way over to Andy who was doing a rather harsh number on the man who appeared to have a tongue piercing. John watched for a moment and then laughed when Andy pinned the guy who was two times his size. "BEHIND YOU JOHN!" Andy yelled. He turned to get a beer bottle smashed over his head, however John was not going to go down like that. He thrust up despite the fact his head was throbbing and he felt blood trickling and football tackled the jackass, his anger was starting to flood him, that had hurt really bad and he decided he was done playing.

As him and the beast man flew back and smashed into a wall John pulled back and started wailing on the guy, punch after punch into the face. Blood flew all over him and the sickening sound of the nose breaking wasn't even enough to pull John out of his charged up rage. After a long moment John felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Andy standing there with a black eye swelling up looking at him, "Enough dude, let's get back to Brian and the girls." John looked back at the dude and back handed him one more time. The bar was in a stunned silence but John ignored them and said, "I don't think we are done yet sporto." John said pointing towards the last and biggest skinhead who still stood near his friend, the one who had been the first to go down.

"Are you going to just give up… or are you really going to pursue this?" Andy asked stepping up first. The man took a step towards them and then John saw his eye catch something in the back behind them and he let the sneer fall off his face, he took a step back and made the motion for them to pass by. John and Andy started to walk towards the exit and John reached under the pool table and grabbed the large knife, "Tell your friend when he wakes up I took it… I need a trophy for my new room you know." John said. The man sneered but made no attempt to stop him. John stood and looked at the people who were mostly still silent and as he turned to follow Andy out he heard someone call, "Wait a second, your Ricky Bender's kid… I thought you looked familiar... they find your dad yet?" John shot around and flung the knife and it landed on the table right between the fingers of the man who had dared to call that out.

John walked back over to him and leaned over the table looking at him, he was still shocked from the knife that had barely missed his fingers. "That son of a bitch isn't anything to me and anyone who ever calls me his son is going to answer to me. Clear?" The man nodded quickly and John pulled his knife from the table and looked at Murphy, "I will be in later tomorrow to help clean up and pay you back what the winnings didn't cover." Murphy smiled and nodded. He loved that kid, it was never a dull day in his bar when John Bender was around.

Andy and John walked out to meet Claire, Allison and Brian. Claire through herself onto John and started to cry, "Oh God John, don't you ever do that shit again!" she said.

"It isn't like I had much a choice Cherry, they weren't going to let us out of there…come on we need to go."

"Why are you always covered in blood now a days." Claire said looking at the spatters all over his shirt and face and hands.

"It's the new look, welcome to the 80's." he said smiling, though in all sincerity he was scared. He knew that something hadn't been right about that. Because his dad had been in there, when he had thrown the knife and then gone to retrieve it he had seen him, in the far back corner, Donny sitting next to him. It had been one big set up, they had made eye contact for a brief second, long enough for John to know that his dad wasn't going to chase him, but it also showed John that being normal with his dad around wasn't going to be possible. He had set up that whole bar fight and put John and his friends in direct danger.

It also meant that John's dad was very good at figuring out where John was going to be. Which meant he knew where his friends were going to be. No one was safe, not until John's dad was either behind bars or dead. John preferred the second but he had a feeling if the penal system had anything to do with it he would be doing twenty to life. And that wasn't good enough, John had to do something or he would always be fighting, be protecting his mom and his friends and himself.

It was getting very close to the time that John was going to need to step up and end this. "Hey Allison, got you something." John tossed her the large knife and Allison squealed with delight and hugged John before rushing back to Andy and proudly showing off the large knife.

Andy smiled but had that look of obvious confusion on why a knife from a bar fight was such an exciting gift. Brian had been walking behind them and then stopped. "Uh guys…" they stopped and looked at him, he bent over and threw up.

"Well… we know who can't hold their alcohol." John said staring at him, with the rest of the group. This had been a very long day. And now John suddenly realized, he was going home to a bed. He walked over to Brian and picked him up like a bride and carried him down the sidewalk and sickeningly cooing to him as if Brian was a baby. The boy was mortified but the rest of the group laughed.

000000

"That went well didn't it?" The large man said as he sat across from Ricky.

"Yeah, accept he saw you boss." The shortest of the group said.

"There was always a chance of that, besides I am glad he did. He now knows how hard I can make it for him if he doesn't play nice with me. I am impressed, he took you down pretty quick Zebo." Ricky said looking at the short man who had a bag of ice on his head. "And Ty, I am disappointed, you got schooled by a wrestler from high school…" Rick said.

"Dude, he knew moves I've never even see, I'd get out of one and he would have another up his sleeve the kid was fucking crazy."

"No, he is a winner…whether he likes it or not." Ricky said with a smirk.

"What about me boss?" The man with a cut up bloody face and broken nose asked.

"You know, I feel you did the best, you got John on his back and put him in the perfect position to let some of that anger out. Which is what I wanted to see… and as for you Rosco, you did a wonderful job of getting John to comply and get him off guard. You know boys it feel good to be working again…. Call Eric for me Ty and tell him to not bother with the second half of the plan tonight… we can do it later… I want to give John some breathing room before we bother him again." Ty nodded and got up and headed to the pay phone.

"Hey boss can I ask you something?" Zebo asked looking at him.

"Sure…" Ricky said taking a swig of beer.

"Who taught that shit head how to throw a knife like that?"

Ricky smiled, "I did when he was about five… didn't think he remembered though… wasn't I surprised… one of the few father son things we did together besides me beating his sorry ass."

"Aw how cute…" The largest man said making a sick face and spitting a chunk of chewing tobacco onto the floor.

"Believe it or not fuck face I was a good father for quite a few years… we were a happy family once…"

"And now you are trying to kill them." Zebo said smiling.

"Not kill, just teach a fucking lesson you don't leave a guy like me and not pay a price. Soon enough we will all be back together and what they thought was abuse before will be more like a fond memory."

The big guy laughed and shook his head, "That's why you are da boss… emotions have never stopped you."

Ricky took a swig and tried to keep his face straight, "What emotions… they drilled those out of me remember… never let yourself feel for anyone because emotions weaken your defense… your attack…they can kill you."

The group nodded and Ricky finished the beer and tossed the bottle behind his head, it smashed on the wall and he started to laugh, "And the best part is… with no regret come absolutely no responsibility."

The group chuckled and Zebo pulled out a pack of cards, "Okay boys the game is Texas Hold em' and the winner gets to bother John next." Ricky said with a smile.

**R&R**


	13. Relizations and front yard fights

**A/N: I want to slow the story down a bit it's been pretty high paced lately. I would like to warn you all right now, this chapter has scenes of a sexual nature, uses the F word that referees to homo sexuality A LOT and though it does not reflect my real life views anyone who is easily offended by these things can skip this chapter. It won't really throw the story off for you if you skip it but this chapter does need to happen to help develop the characters.**

**Chapter 13**

It was a Friday night and The Breakfast club was walking down the sidewalk talking and laughing. It had been a good two weeks since the bar incident and besides a lecture or two from each of their parents no one had gotten seriously punished. They knew they were lucky though because punishing them would have been the easy thing. Brian had gone home throwing up, smelling like beer, his clothes destroyed and his hair spiked. Andy had shown up with a black eye and sore unusable muscles. Allison had walked in with a knife and beer breath and not even her parents could ignore that. And Claire had came in three hours late, with the same beer smell as the others and of course, her parents knowing what was going on with that Bender boy their worries had caused a few harsh words later that evening.

John had gone home with a cut up face, a bloody forehead, and beer and blood covered clothes, however he was slightly better at getting away with things and had managed to sneak in change, and hide the evidence until he could wash it later.

It had been a shock that none of them had gotten grounded for their obvious misbehaviors but with no real evidence to where they had been or what had happened besides the smell of beer which they could blame on any number of other people it was just not worth the issues that would ensue.

If Andy got grounded that meant no wrestling, if Brian got grounded that would cause him to miss his after school academic clubs, if Allison was grounded it would cause her parents to have to pay attention and make sure she didn't skip out on the punishment and if Claire got grounded it was only because the other parent didn't want her grounded. The fucked up string of how things worked in these teens' lives was suddenly making things easier for them.

The group had been heading to a near by dinner to get something to eat when a group of Andy and Claire's old friends came walking by. This including two football players, three cheerleaders, and of course the new most popular girl Sherri Stark.

"Well if it isn't miss Claire "Bimbo" Standish… and look who is escorting her, the criminal, the basket case, the jock-strap and the brain that smells like feet. How lovely to see you and your perverse little group of friends walking about."

John sneered at her, he had been right, it really had only taken a few weeks for the popular shit heads to stop following Claire and Andy's lead. They had officially been booted and the new posers had taken their places. Claire and Andy had tried to act so far like it hadn't bothered them. But in reality the other three members knew it did. Because even if they had all been fake and frail in the whole true friend category, Claire and Andy had thought that at least one of those fakers had to have really liked them for who they were. When the sad reality was not a single one had really ever cared for them aside as a possible foothold into higher ranks their hopes for humanity had diminished a lot.

John took a step forward, "Gee little miss bitch fest, kind of funny you put Claire and Andy down for dating me and Allison when you were the one fucking my buddy Jake under the bleachers last week…" he said cocking his head to the side and letting his eyes get wide and his jaw hang open slightly. He let his tongue lick his lips, "Don't be a hypocrite or it may come back and bite you… by the way Jake says your more like a hallway then a snug glove." John wiggled his eyebrows and Claire cracked up.

Sherri's eye had gotten wide and the guy who had had his arm around her had retracted it like she had a disease.

"You fucking skeez!" She said coming at him ready to slap. John made a sexual face at her and said, "He also wanted me to tell you you sound like a cow when you cum…"

She curved her fingers with intent to scratch his face and her perfectly manicured hand was stopped but a hand just as delicately taken care of. Claire held her arm there and looked at her, "Hey bitch, next time you condescend to talk to us maybe you should be able to back up what you say…." Claire flung her other arm out and a fist smashed across Sherri's face, "You maybe the new top dog in the vanity world of all the shit that will never matter when you get older, but I am the fucking queen of punching stupid sluts who try to touch my boy friend."

Sherri stood there completely dumb struck and as she turned and marched away wagging her ass the other group of popular shit heads followed, most of the guys watching Sherri walk away but none of them daring to touch her.

"Whoa Claire, that was fucking bad ass… I mean I knew you were over them and all their shit but I never thought you would hall off and punch Sherri in the face." Brian said.

"I didn't know you had it in you." Andy said clapping her on the back.

"It's weeks and weeks of pent up stress, worry, frustration and annoyance… I needed to get it out and Sherri was there." Claire said blushing and trying to avoid John's eyes. However that didn't work for very long because soon he held her in his arms and looked at her, "You just punched a chick for me… that was the single more hot thing I have ever seen in my life… Claire Standish will you marry me?" he joked going down onto one knee. She smacked him away and laughed, "I will not! Now lets get going my folks will be out of town in about two hour and they want us there before they leave."

The group continued to walk now and their paced was slightly faster, "I can't believe they are letting us all crash at your place for the weekend while they are gone." Brian said.

"Never thought I'd see the day they'd want US around." Allison said taking Andy's hand.

"Yeah well, after what happened with me and John and my father he is convinced I can't be alone. But I refused to go stay with my brother… I wanted to be around John and you guys. I told him the only way I wouldn't stay alone is if he allowed you guys to come over. He caved on the condition the girls sleep in my room and the guys sleep in the basement."

"Oh…" Brian said crest fallen, as if he had been excited to stay in the same room as girls.

"Don't sound so upset Brian… it isn't like we are going to do that… we are gunna stay up and hang all night… of course." Claire said smiling.

Brian was considerably happier at that thought and Allison said, "I think we should have a erotic movie night."

"Agreed!" Andy and John said high fiving each other.

"Ew, gross." Claire said trying to hide her smile.

"Not gross Claire, educational." John said taking her by the waist, "You can't tell me you never wondered about how it is done." He said wiggling his eyebrows like he had earlier and going in for a kiss. Claire stopped him with a finger and said, "Um, actually I figured I would just figure it out as it happened."

"That's boring!" Allison said coming up next to her and smiling, "We can all sit around and watch erotic movies and critique them or for those of you who are less experienced explain how certain positions are possible." She said winking at Brian who blushed horribly.

"Come on Allison I am not THAT big of a cherry. I mean I know how Blow jobs work and stuff…"

"Is that in the giving or receiving department?" John said flashing Brian a smirk. The boy eyed him and gave him a light punch to the arm, "Oh my girls, I think Brian is starting learn how to use his anger as a weapon… someone get this boy a punching bag!" John wrapped his arm around the boy's head and gave him a noogy, "Don't sweat it squirt you know I am only teasing you." Brian pulled away and though he tried to hide it he was blushing horribly.

"Okay, so a stop at the dinner and then to my house for some… movies?" Claire asked looking at them.

"Erotic movies!" Allison corrected with a smile.

"I am not going to the store to pick those up… you guys want to watch them you guys got to buy them." Claire said, she couldn't lie to herself she was curious but at the same time she just couldn't bring herself to admit it.

"Alright, Andy lets forget the dinner, come with me to pick them out… I have a bunch at home." Allison said. Andy gave her a look and then said, "Um… okay… why do you have…"

"Don't ask." Allison said, "See you at your place." Allison said making Andy cross the street a little ways before the cross walk.

"That girl is so strange." Brian said watching them walk away.

"Yeah, but that is why she is such a peach…" John said noticing Claire was suddenly very quiet and deep in thought.

"What you thinking Cherry?" John said slowly.

"Um… nothing… or at least… nothing right now… but remind me to talk to you later."

"Uh oh." John said as he came to a stop, Claire kept walking still in thought and John looked at Brian, "I could be in deep shit and not even know it until it's to late."

"Just breath dude." Brian said smiling, John wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders and said, "We need to find you a nice girl to crush on nerd, then you can feel my pain when she makes comments like that and expects you not to freak out."

Brian leaned into John and then pulled away again, "Well I mean… I don't think girls are really my area… I mean… I've never had one… probably never will…. But I am sure there is someone out there for me." Brian said trying not to meet John's eyes.

"Well if you won't ever have a girl then how can there be someone out there for you?" John said trying to make him smile.

"I uh… I don't know… I just have a feeling some day I will meet the right person…"

"And you think Allison is strange…" John let the boy go and he jogged to catch up with Claire. Brian lagged behind, way behind, and for a second felt like he was going to pass out.

That had been way to close of a conversation; maybe he would be better off not staying the night with them. He did after all talk in his sleep, what if he said something stupid. What if he woke up to John beating him into a pulp for saying something that him or Andy took the wrong way, well maybe Claire was right and they would stay up all night… and just… like watch movies and not have to worry about anything that didn't need to be shared being shared.

Brian kicked the rocks on the sidewalk and had a very large moment of feeling sorry for him self. There was no way he was ever going to find someone, because all the someone's he liked were taken. Claire had John and Andy had Allison and there really weren't any other people who liked him enough to look past his odd little quirks and ticks and just plain oddness.

"Hey Brian hurry up will you, we want to order some food now!" John called him from up ahead. Him and Claire stood outside the dinner waiting impatiently. Maybe someday he would find the perfect person and then he could be as happy as John and Claire or Andy or Allison, he watched Claire and John kiss and felt his jealousy spike. Why did he always get left out of the good stuff?

He caught up and they all walked inside together, John holding Claire's hand with his right and John putting his left hand on Brian's back.

0000000

Everyone was at Claire's now, though Andy and Allison had been a half hour later then they had thought they would and no one really wanted to guess why. They had five different tapes, running from Erotic Horror, to Erotic comedy, to Erotic fantasy and everything in between.

They all sat and watched and every once and awhile made a comment.

"Okay, not as big of fan of the erotic horror and I am of the Erotic comedy." Andy said looking pale as the scene on the t.v. screen played out.

"I loved the Erotic Fantasy." Claire admitted before blushing when John looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I agree." Brian said, this got him a look from both John and Andy.

"What, I thought the elf thing was pretty cool." He said realizing that if he didn't stop blushing every time he talked he would soon have a permanently red face.

"Me, I like this horror stuff… I think it has more of a plot… I mean she goes and sleeps with the guy who is stalking her and shit and then he tries to show how much he loves her by mutilating all those other girls to look like her… it's love in the most disturbed form…" Allison said.

John so far hadn't really said which one he preferred and the rest of the people figured he wouldn't until he said, "I think I will really enjoy the Erotic Romance." The group fell silent and looked at John.

"I mean don't get me wrong the horror is pretty good, but the Erotic Romance bull shit is so… much like being on drugs I got to give it a few points."

"Like drugs? How so?" Andy said trying to keep the smile off his face and act like he was taking John seriously.

"Well when you watch that shit its all romance and shit but also the seduction, and the thrill of being touched and the over exaggerated feelings and colors and smells that come into play. Everything is over embellished and just a touch by someone who you love can make you orgasm in your head." John said trying to defend his views. It was surprisingly working.

"That's true… I never thought about it that way…" Andy said looking at Allison whose eyes were still glued to the tv. "Should I be worried?" he asked her. She looked at him and then made a high pitch squeal and jumped onto him, "I AM YOUR STALKER AND SHALL CARVE THE FACES OF OTHERS TO LOOK JUST LIKE YOU! YOU WILL HAVE AN ARMY OF YOU'S FOLLOWING YOU ABOUT! THEY WILL WHORSHIP US! AND WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD WITH CARVED UP LOOK ALIKES!" Allison roared kissing Andy between each sentence.

"Okay, yeah I think you need to be worried." John said trying not to laugh.

"Okay, so anyone hungry?" Claire asked.

The group focused on her and she jumped up and over the couch and ran towards the kitchen. The group quickly followed, it was close to midnight and they had munchies in mind. As Claire dug through the fridge and cabinets she heard Brian fiddling with the large stereo that rested in a fancy little wooden cabinet on the kitchen counter. The speakers were up above hidden in the fake leaves that surrounded the kitchen like a halo.

Brian turned on the stereo and over the speakers came a blob of strings playing a chord gracefully.

"Is this a canon in D minor?" Allison asked. John and Andy looked at her confused and she blushed, "Um, my mom's a music teacher… on the side."

"It is Allison but just wait a second… it gets really good here in a second." Claire said coming ot stand next to the stereo, she turned a few knobs and then stood and waited. The group listened and John stuck his finger in his mouth and pretended to hurl.

And just as he did that a guitar ripped through the violins and started playing the canon much faster then the strings, Claire smiled and just listened as a large crescendo hit and drums came in. The canon in D minor was then put to a basic rock rhythm and soon Claire was dancing around like a fool.

"I love mixing Classical with Rock, I think it is just so bitchin'." Claire said taking Allison by the hands and dragging her around the kitchen, the two danced around and soon the girls pulled Brian into it. Andy stared and then went over and turned it up and jumped in too.

John sat back and watched with a smirk on his face, it was so funny, his little princess that had always seemed like such a snob before that fateful Saturday was just full of surprises. John would never have pegged her for a hard rock chick but this music mixed with the classical sounded pretty badass, even to John. He closed his eyes and heard the cords and started fingering them in the air.

It was pretty easy aside from the very very fast scales they had just played, he could probably figure it out. If only he had a fucking guitar. He felt the rhythm driving the guitar to go through the canon quicker and he just couldn't stop himself, he got up and started head banging.

Had there ever been a more familiar site then this group of kids dancing together likes this no one but them would have known. These little dirty pleasures of theirs were for them and their eyes only and they liked it like that. No one knew about how they had danced like crazy freaks that Saturday, how it had helped to relieve all their problems, their tensions and had allowed them to let their walls finally slip all the way so they could free themselves from the social bars that had caged them.

The song ended and changed over, "What's this?" John asked looking to Allison who smiled, "Sounds like Classical gas with a kick." She spun around in circles and then slid to the floor and let her head bang to the music.

The drums hadn't come on yet but there was a high hat in the background so it was going to get pretty epic.

"This is one of the best ones!" Claire said eyes wide taking John by the hand and spinning around him like a Salsa dancer. John was mesmerized, he loved when she spun and twirled and dances and laughed like this. It just looked so good and natural on her.

"Hey guys check what I found!" Andy bellowed, he popped the top on a bottle he had found in the fridge and Champaign flew forward drenching them all.

"OH NO! ANDY! THAT WAS MY PARENTS THEY WERE SAVING THAT!" Claire said marching over, "Saving it just for us right?" John asked taking the bottle and chugging some of it.

"No for my twenty first!" Claire said angrily.

"Well you got a few more years for that kiddo, lets enjoy it now and worry about that later!" John said.

"Yeah, like when you are actually twenty-one!" Andy said stealing the bottle back and taking a swig.

Allison rushed over and took a drink and handed it to Brian who took more of a sip and then handed it to Claire with a burp.

"He's already burping Claire, come on your falling behind!" John said with a smirk and that evil glare that made Claire weak in the knees. She sighed and tossed the bottle back and took a huge swig.

"ALRIGHT FOR THE PRINCESS!" John cheered lifting her up onto his shoulder and spinning around. The music kept playing, song after song, and they kept dancing and drinking and partying like they had never partied before or would ever party again.

Finally after about three hours, four bottles of wine, and one bowl of weed later they laid in the kitchen on the floor, all their heads pressed together breathing heavily.

"Man oh man… that was like… shit." Andy said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" John asked looking at the ceiling and whishing he could lick it.

"I mean dude, that was the best party I've ever had!"

"Then your other parties really did suck worse then the burn out parties." John said, Allison giggled.

"You and your heavy metal vomit parties… Christ dude… what kind of shit went on there?" Andy asked.

"Normal shit, booze, drugs, sex…. Lots and lots of sex." John said sounding like it didn't mean anything and hadn't been that fun. In all honesty it really hadn't been that amusing but a whole hell of a lot better then laying on a kitchen floor drunk and wanting to lick the ceiling. Then again he really did like this closeness they all shared.

"Damn… I want to go to one of those…." Brian said.

The group sat in silence and then cracked up laughing, "What you don't think the Brian needs love?" the blonde boy said.

"Nope, the Brian needs to learn when to stop drinking and when to NOT refer to himself when he talks." Claire said giggling horribly.

"Dudes and dudes or chicks I think I am going to go lay down…" Brian said getting up and instantly falling over. He tried again and added, "If anyone wants to make out I will settle for anyone… and I mean anyone… even your ugly ass Bender." He staggered off and the group started laughing again.

"Yeah, but my ass don't like your face…" John called sitting up and reaching towards the boy. Brian looked at him and made a face.

"Man I love that kid when he is drunk." Andy said pulling Allison close and smelling her hair, "You smell nice." He added smelling her again.

"Dude I gotta go talk to Brian really quick." John said, "He can't be alone he needs loving, I am going to go sit on his face!" John said the group giggled, "Shhhh don't tell." John said standing and tripping over himself.

"NO COME BACK!" Claire squeeled in a baby voice.

"Don't worry princess, I will be back, just watch." John stumbled into the living room to find Brian laying lopsided on the couch, his head hanging off and his feet where his head should have been.

John kneeled down and looked at the kid in the face, "Dude, if you want Brian I can get one of my female friends to come over and take away that cherry of yours…it would pop before she was even naked I promise." John said gently smacking the boy across the face to see if he was even conscious.

"Dude I don't know." Brian said flipping over and crawling off the couch and heading towards the middle of the room.

"Dude don't be that way, I can like… get you the perfect chick, doesn't even feel used I bet!" John said crawling after him and grabbing his ankle, he yanked the boy back and underneath him, he pinned him there and said, "Now stop squirming and listen! This girl, she will just eat you up! She loves the nerdy thing… I had to get a pair of fake glasses just to get her to give me a Blow Job… I bet you could recite your mathematical poetry shit and make her cum in her panties!"

"But I don't want a girl to cum because of me." Brian said trying to get away, but John was just to strong and he got his face right up next to Brian's, "Come on kid I am handing you a prime piece of property, not that woman are property but I mean it as a metaphor thing… you could mow her lawn every week and keep it all tidy and shit… come on… give her a shot… her name is Alex… a real babe… with really big tits-" But before John could finish his breast comment Brian raised his head and kissed John on the mouth.

John froze and though he didn't pull away he didn't kiss back, he just froze holding the boy down, his eyes wide and then Brian let his head fall back and he turned to look at the entrance way. Claire, Andy, and Allison stood there, she had been holding a wine bottle but it slid from her fingers and shattered on the floor, she said in a shaky voice, "That was not John's ugly ass."

John stood up, he still had his eyes locked with Brian's and suddenly with out a word his foot shot out and collided with Brian's stomach.

"Oh No! Andy help me!" Claire said. The other three rushed forward to get John under control,

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" John kept kicking and kicking until finally Andy lunged and tackled him.

Brian had been repeating himself this whole time, "IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!"

"You little shit head! What the fuck is your problem!" John screamed. "I offer you a nice piece of juicy ass and instead of having me call her up you kiss me!" John went to lunge for the boy again and Brian crawled away to hide behind the couch.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Get back here you little pussy!" John said breaking free from Andy and quickly moving towards Brian. The blonde boy shot up and sprinted into the kitchen and then out another door around a corner up the stairs and into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. John had just barely missed him and slammed his fists on the door screaming, "GET OUT HERE YOU SHIT HEAD AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF FIGHT LIKE A MAN YOU LITTLE PUSSY!"

"JOHN PLEASE IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Brian cried from the other side of the door.

"ARE YOU CRYING!?" John said his eyes getting even wider.

"GET OUT HERE NOW BOY AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!"

"JOHN!" Came a cry from behind him, he turned to see Claire and Andy and Allison standing at the top of the stairs, "Calm yourself down now or you will be leaving." Claire said, her eyes piercing, "Oh no you don't Claire, don't you dare take that boys side… he is obviously a little fucked up right now… I am going to straighten his ass out."

"John please…" Claire started John stared at her and then sneered, "John… he is just confused is all… we need to be here for him not scaring him."

"That little fucking fag kissed me!" John said punching the door with his fist.

"I AM NOT A FAG!" Brian called from the bathroom; John hit the door with his fist and screamed, "DON'T YOU TALK YOU LITTLE SHIT HEAD!"

"John!" Andy said walking over, "Calm down or I will make you." Though John didn't feel very threatened he knew Andy could do a number on him so he took a deep breath and finally said, "You better get him to explain or that door is coming off it's hinges."

"Brian you still in there?" Claire called gently scratching the door with her nails.

"Uh huh." He said as the tears rolled down his face.

"What's up honey?" Claire asked trying to sound soothing.

"It was an honest mistake… I didn't mean to I am just so drunk and confused and John was talking about sex and I just wasn't thinking… I didn't mean it I am NOT gay! I love women… I look breasts… I just… John…. I AM CONFUSED!" He screamed, his voice cracked and John stood there listening, his arms crossed over his chest and had a look on his face that showed he was at least hearing the kid out.

"John you want to say anything?" Allison said coming to sit next to Claire by the door, "Ask the little bug exactly what he was thinking when he decided it would be a good idea to kiss a dude who was three times his size and obviously NOT. A. FAG!"

"IM NOT A FAG!" Brian called again.

Allison swallowed and repeated the question with a little kinder tone, "Brian sweetheart, what were you thinking exactly when you kissed John?"

"I… I… don't want to answer that!" Brain said.

"HA! SEE! FAG!" John said kicking the door and leaving a mark, "John stop it right fucking now!" Claire said between clenched teeth.

"Come on Brian you gotta answer man." Andy said tapping the door with his finger, "You gotta tell us or we will have to assume."

"FAG!" John roared.

"IM NOT A FAG!" Brian challenged back.

"STOP IT!" Claire said standing up and walking over to John, the boy looked at her but made no attempt at refusing her obvious wish for him to be silent for a moment.

"I was thinking about how nice it felt to kiss someone… that fact that it happened to be a boy and it happened to be John had nothing to do with WHY I did it." Brian said.

"FUCKING CREEPER!" John said angrily.

"John I swear to God if you don't lay off…" Claire warned.

"Brian, why did you kiss John?" Allison said realizing they were back at the beginning.

"I… I did it because… well… John has always been able to make me feel… comfortable… like… the way he makes us all comfortable… I just… I didn't think about who he really was… I just thought about what he had been the past few weeks. I just forgot he had a temper and he wasn't as soft as he seemed. I just forgot he would beat me if I kissed him. I wanted to kiss him, but not because I am gay!" Brian said.

"Sounds gay to me." John said, this time he didn't yell it however and Claire was glad to see he was getting himself under control.

"I am not gay John! I am sorry! I just… feel safe around you guys… feel like I can tell you guys what's wrong with me…"

"Whats wrong with you Honey." Claire said walking back over to the door.

"Obviously I am confused! Because I know I am NOT gay… I KNOW I like woman… it's just….John is different… so is Andy."

John shot a look at Andy whose eyes grew wide but not angry, "What do you mean we are different?" Andy said.

"Your not cruel to me… your like the girls… nice and soft and… understanding and… I didn't kiss you because I am gay… I kissed you because I love you… but not in a gay way… I love you like a… I don't know I can't explain it." Brian said.

"Oh no man… you got to try!" Andy said slamming his fist on the door. Now he was getting worked up. Sure it had been fine for Brian to be gay when he liked John but if he showed any interest in Andy it was just gross Claire thought annoyed.

When Brian said nothing back Claire said, "Brian?" No response, she looked to them and made a gun with her fingers to remind them he was the suicidal one. Everyone's eyes' including John's got wide and Claire jumped up and grabbed a little stick of metal from up on top of the door. She pulled it down and stuck it in the lock, "That was there the whole time!" John hissed and Claire hushed him.

When the door swung open the window on the far side hung open and Claire exclaimed, "SHIT HE IS DOWN THE TREE AND OUT FRONT!"

John and Andy jumped the railing and then rushed out the front door in time to see Brian sprinting across the vast lawn.

John tore after him and Andy waited to see if Brian was going to try and double back. John dove and managed to slide across the wet grass and get hold of Brian's pants. The boy went down with a scream that made his voice crack again and John dragged him back, "You little fuck! Now you are going to talk to me or I am going to show you a new side of being bullied!" Brian kicked and squirmed and cried, "DON'T YOU DARE CRY YOU LITTLE DWEEB! MEN DON'T CRY SUCK IT UP AND TAKE IT!" John said standing and pulling the boy to his feet.

"John please!" Brian said cowering away.

"NO! I don't want to hear your excuses or your shit your going to man up to your actions right now." John held up his fists and Brian looked at him with fear, "Come on BOY…. Show me what you got… prove your not a fucking fag… take a swing!"

Brian closed his eyes and clentched his fists, "I am NOT a fag John!" Brian snapped.

The girls came to stand out with Andy who kept them where they were, "Let Brian do this… John is being an ass yes… but Brian needs to know how to do this…" Andy said.

"Come on big Bry… be a man and take a fucking swing I won't even block! COME ON LITTLE FAG BOY!"

With that Brian came forward and swung and his fist collided with John's face and he went down. John sat up and put his finger to his lip and then looked and saw the blood that was coming from his lip.

"So now we know you can punch… I don't think I need to hold back now!" John stood and walked towards the blonde boy who turned and took off again this time John wasn't so nice, "NO YOU DON'T!"

John caught him by the hair and yanked him back, "STAND AND FIGHT BRIAN DAMN IT! YOU WANT ME TO EVER SEE YOU AS SOMETHING OTHER THEN A FUCKING FAG YOU BETTER STAND AND FIGHT!"

"I can't!" Brian cried, tears streaming down his face.

"That's bull shit… I was smaller then you when my old man started laying into me… AND I TOOK IT BRIAN! I WATCHED HIM BEAT MY MOTHER AND I TOOK WHAT EVER HE FUCKING THREW! AND LOOK AT ME NOW! I COULD KILL YOU WITH ONE FUCKING BLOW…DON'T TELL ME THIS BULL SHIT ABOUT YOU NOT BEING ABLE TO! NOW HIT ME AGAIN!"

Claire and Allison watched, tears in their eyes, Andy stood like a sentinel who didn't agree but knew it needed to be done.

Brian fell to his knees and grabbed at John's fists and cried out again, "THAT FUCKING HURTS DUDE!"

"GROW USE TO IT BECAUSE UNLESS YOU STAND UP NOW AND EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED YOU ARE GOING TO BE EVERY MAN'S BITCH BECAUSE I WON'T BE COVERING YOUR BACK ANYMORE!"

Brian looked at the other three up near the door and when he realized they wouldn't help him, that he had dug this grave and now he had to lie in it, he finally gave and said. "OKAY! OKAY I WILL TELL YOU!"

John released him and the boy went down harshly, "Start talking Brian… before I lose my temper…"

"I… I already told you what it was about… you and Andy are the first guys… males… dudes what ever… to be nice to me. My dad isn't even as nice as you guys, his idea of father son time is me shinning his shoes and trophies in the den… and I just got confused. I've never been with a girl and I've never been with a guy and at this point I am so lonely and depressed… and I hate who I am John. I HATE ME! I wish I could just be someone else, anyone else… and you have always been there lately, you understand all my problems and give me solutions and… I was… I am drunk and stoned out of my head… it was an accident... I didn't meant to kiss you… I mean… I am not gay John! You gotta believe me!"

John stood there and then turned his back, "Alright… I believe you." He said walking towards Claire.

"What?" Brian asked standing and looking at him like he was in shock.

"I said I believe you… your not a fag… but you ever kiss me again and I swear to god Brian… I WILL kill you… and I will make sure you feel it." Brian nodded quickly and then breathed a sigh of relief. John went inside and slammed the door, Allison slowly walked out to Brian and helped him up.

"Man… you got a death wish." She said. He smiled and blushed, "I don't want to go back in there… I think I am just going to go home."

Claire came down and said, "No way dude… you are to drunk, look, just go in and sleep it off and in the morning if you want we can talk about it some more okay?"

Brian nodded and let the girls escort him in, Andy fell in behind him and slapped his back, "Look dude, don't sweat it… gay or not your still chill with us."

"I'm not gay." Brian murmured angrily.

Claire watched as Allison and Andy helped clean the boy up, Claire looked around and when she didn't see John she slowly headed for up stairs and was glad that she was right about John heading to her room. He was standing in the balcony, leaning on the railings, he was thinking very hard and though Claire knew better then to bother him she pressed forward.

"You know he is the youngest of us all… he didn't mean any harm John… he just… he saw an opportunity and took it." Claire said keeping her distance for fear of a back slash of words. John only sighed and said, "What was he trying to prove… he knows I am not gay… he knows I am in to you… what the fuck was he thinking?"

"He wasn't… you weren't listening very good were you… he wasn't thinking he was just doing what the rest of us have done… which is act on our instincts for a change. He is the only one who got beat for it though and I just hope you didn't beat him enough to make him seal up from us… especially after how far he has come."

"Yeah well he knew better and he still took that chance… so he deserved what he got."

"We have all done that too… didn't I take a chance with you… and you with me and Andy with Allison… and Allison with Andy. Brian took a chance opening up to us on that Saturday about the flare gun… and tonight he saw each of us with our special person and decided he wanted one. It just happened to be that his special person was you… and it wasn't because he is gay, or in some weird little crazy world. He just wanted that special someone… even if it wasn't a romantic attachment… pretty much he thinks of you as his best friend… and he was drunk and stoned and for some reason his way of expressing how important you were to him happened to be a kiss."

John stood in silence, "The little dweeb isn't that special to me… and he won't ever be… so why did he think…"

"John it doesn't matter how you feel about him, he wanted to show you how much you meant and he didn't know any other way through his drunken, stoned stupor. Besides, Frenchmen do it all the time. They kiss each other on either cheek, male or female to show what their level of friendship is…"

"But he kissed me on the mouth Claire… and I don't know if you noticed… but Brian ISN'T French. Look I am not saying that him thinking of me as a best friend is wrong… I am just saying the way he chose to express said feelings of friendship won't fly with John Bender… at all… I won't put up with that shit… the one good thing my dad did for me was beat out of me any idea of putting up with that shit."

"Your dad is a homophobe too?" Claire asked.

"A homo what?" John asked.

"A homophobe… it's someone who is scared of or doesn't like gay people. Male or female."

"There are females too?" John asked groaning.

"You didn't know that?" Claire asked looking shocked.

"Well I do now…"

"What did you think two chicks making out was then?" Claire asked.

"I thought it was called Hot Claire… give me a break." Claire smiled and finally leaned on his shoulder.

"I love you." She said softly.

John nodded his head and took hold of her hand, "Love you too princess."

**A/N: Read and review please….let me know if you think I cross a line. **


	14. Thinking things through

**A/n: This will be a short chapter but we need to give John some space. He will be in this chapter though.**

**Chapter 14**

Wendy sat across from Judy and sighed, "I just don't know how he is adapting to this huge change. I mean he seems so distant suddenly, doesn't really talk, or even acknowledge me or Richard. Even when he fights with Richard it just isn't as harsh as it usually is. Which I suppose is a good thing except that John had always had that spirit and the need to fight back. Sometimes I think that is what kept him alive when we lived with Ricky. And I want to keep him from going out and doing stuff for fear of Ricky trying to get him again. If he hurt John or any of those other kids I would never be able to forgive myself… but I can't just tell him to stop living… he already lost 18 years of normalcy and now I feel like even though he can come home to a real home and bed and food, I just feel like…. He still isn't happy."

Judy thought a moment and then said, "So you are thinking he is actually missing his father?"

"How did you get that out of what I just said… all I mean is I think this new life style is so different for John, and he is so used to taking care of himself, fighting for what he wants… having all this stuff handed to him almost makes him feel…"

"Guilty?"

"I don't know… maybe… has he come to any of his appointments with you?" Wendy asked Judy. The woman shook her head and said, "But I can't force him to come, I mean I could but he wouldn't want to try to get better. Forcing people makes them clam up not open up."

"He needs to start talking…" Wendy said.

"Well maybe talking isn't what he needs… he is an interesting boy… maybe he gets his issues or feelings out another way."

"The other night all the kids spent the night at Claire's because her folks were out of town and she didn't want to stay alone you know, it's understandable… anyway… when John came home… the next day… real early… he was more angry then I had seen him in a long time… but he was handling it differently, instead of lashing out he pent it all up. He wouldn't let Richard with in three feet of him and once the man tried to touch him and he called him a queer and walked away. I have no clue what has gotten into John but he is acting more strange then normal."

"That does sound odd… um Wendy I am going to ask you something that could be very upsetting but I need you to answer if you can…."

Wendy nodded and braced herself.

"Did Ricky ever… sexually abuse John?"

Wendy's face froze and she looked down, she tried to look anywhere but at Judy, "I uh… I don't honestly know… sometimes I would wonder… but I have no clue… even in his drunken stupors he never seemed very interested in John when he was a little boy… he never… I mean I never saw and John never said…if anything happened I don't know about it." Wendy said tears coming to her eyes.

"Relax Wendy, I agree not even Ricky seems the type to do that… but at the same time…. Has John always had trouble with older men? Or is this slash towards Richard something that just started happening?"

"I mean he has always had trouble with male authority, but I think that is just because he… well I mean…" Wendy thought a moment and then said, "I honestly don't know why he has had so much trouble with male authorities but he has. I never thought to ask."

"Look, I think it's time for him to come see me… even if you have to drag him by his feet."

"But you just said forcing…"

"I know what I said but if John was sexually abused we need to know… there is still time to help him… but we can't just pretend like it never happened if he did. He has to face it or he will always have issues… I am going to ask him… and if he had nothing to hide then he shouldn't react to harshly."

"So you think." Wendy said looking out the window wondering how this was going to play out.

0000000

John sat in Judy's real office, not the part time hospital one. This one was much nicer and had a lot more paper work on the walls and the couch was pretty comfy.

"Alright John, today is going to be pretty simple… you just have to answer truthfully and believe me when I say I will be able to tell if you are lying."

"Sure thing Judy." John said barley even listening.

"Okay, as soon as you answer these questions you can either leave or stay and talk about it."

"Okay lets get going then." John said his impatiens growing.

"Alright, now remember these are just questions, I don't actually know anything."

"What the hell are you talking about Jude?" John said switching her name to show how irritated he was getting.

"Alright here we go…" she said ignoring his question. "Okay, now John your father was abusive correct?"

John looked at her like she was crazy, "No really?"

"Yes or no John."

"Yes of course he was." John said, "I got the marks to prove it."

"Okay, so let's dig a little deeper… what did your father do when he abused you?"

John stared at her and then took a deep breath, "Normal shit, punched, kicked, hit whipped I mean, he burned me sometimes and smacked me around. Just normal abuse stuff, cut me a good few times too."

"Anything else?"

"Nope." John said not sure where this was going.

"You know John, there are other forms of abuse besides hitting….besides being beat or verbally abused."

John sat there staring at her, "Are you asking if my dad…" John shot up and backed towards the door, "Whoa Jude, let's take a step back… why in God's name would you think he ever did THAT!"

"I am just asking John… a yes or a no is sufficient enough… like I said you don't have to go into details if you don't want."

"Jesus Jude, you really are fucked up." He said turning towards the door and making to leave.

"John you can't leave until I get a yes or a no." Judy said putting her pen and paper down and standing.

"Just get your sick brain away from me." John hissed grabbing the knob, he tried to turn it and it wouldn't turn.

"DID YOU LOCK ME IN!" John yelled, he punched the door and it shook but didn't give.

"John if there is something you are not telling me then you need to. Because if you don't get it off your chest now you are going to fester."

John closed his eyes and replayed in his mind his childhood, all those times he had been neglected or abused. Never once did his dad ever do THAT… but he did make points about it. Like when he had taught John what a queer was… and why they were bad. Moments like that had scared John but they weren't in anyway Sexual abuse… it was just awkward and horrible and scary and John would never forget it.

"No Jude, my father never sexually abused me! NOW LET ME OUT!" John said yanking on the door.

"John you got to sit down, breath and try to remember… I mean… if he did I am sure your brain had blocked it out!" Judy said putting her hand on his shoulder.

He jerked away and said, "There is NOTHING to remember… you don't get it. My old man may be a fucked up shit head but he wasn't a perverted fucked up shit head. He was just a normal one… I remember my childhood… you can't forget a childhood like mine… to much pain… and extremely sharp memories. He didn't ever touch me like that now let me out!" John slammed his boot clad foot into the door and Judy heard it splinter a little.

"Alright John just one more question…"

"WHAT!" John said.

"Did you ever see your father sexually abuse someone else?"

John stopped and looked at her, his eyes bore into her and the look on his face said enough, "Some things are better left unsaid." John warned, he lunged at Judy and took her face into his big hand, his nails dug into her skin but didn't break the skin.

"John!" Judy said with fear.

"I don't want to talk about some of the shit I've seen…okay… I know it happened and I know that isn't what I want or ever want to see again. I am telling you right now Judy… let this one question alone and don't ever ask me again." He released her and pointed at the door.

She rubbed her face and pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. John was out it in a flash as Wendy and Vernon stood he walked right past.

"John?" His mother called as he disappeared out the front door.

Wendy rushed in and asked, "What happened we heard him yelling but it was to muffled."

"Well, Ricky never sexually abused him… but John has definitely seen his father sexually abuse other people… did your husband ever take him on outings when he was younger?"

"Once a week he used to take John to get ice cream, but he had been so young, maybe three or four… when started protesting and I started asking questions he stopped. But I never thought anything of it, John's never had much of a sweet tooth so I figured the ice cream just wasn't pleasing anymore."

"I am guessing those once a week trips didn't really involve ice cream…. You said your husband was in the military?"

"Yes, he was one of the special ops or something… something for the marines…he was very proud of it."

"Well… figure it out and then let me know… Mr. Vernon I am afraid I am going to have to ask a favor of you…" Vernon raised an eyebrow and sigh, "I have a feeling this may be something I don't look forward to."

"I am sure you will hate it, but I need you to try and get closer to John. I know you've been staying kind of on his wake, but get right up next to him and really try reaching him… if after a few weeks he still doesn't respond well to you then back off but just please try to put yourself in that male role model position that John needs."

Vernon sneered and sighed, "I can't promise I won't snap back."

"I understand, just don't do ANYTHING that his real father has done."

"Of course." Vernon said turning and heading out after John.

"This is going to get messy." Judy said, Wendy nodded and hugged Judy, "Thanks for everything." Then she rushed off after Richard.

0000000

"Hey Bender… slow down mister." Vernon said putting his hand on John's shoulder.

"Don't touch me dick." John said.

"Hey! Calm your ass down John." This caught John off guard, Vernon never called him by his first name.

"What do you want?"

"Look I just want to talk."

"Well I don't want to talk! I don't have to explain shit to you…" With that John took off down the street, Wendy came to rest next to Vernon and stared after John.

"Well this is going to be a pain." Vernon said turning and walking towards the car.

Wendy watched John turn a corner and then turned and followed Richard.

000000000

Claire sat in her room and stared at her homework. She hated homework, and all she could think about was John. And the movie night and how strange it had all been. If anyone had gone up to Claire last year and said, "You going to watch erotic movies with a geek, a basket case, a jock and a burnout boy friend and then see two guys kiss after drinking half of your parents wine, rocking out to classical music and getting high." Claire would have laughed so hard she would have burst.

Everything was so surreal now, John's father being on the lose and out to get him, the cops at school, how she was no longer the most popular girl and that her and Andy had been given the boot, how Claire was so glad! It scared her how happy she was that no one looked up to her, no one tried to be her, no one cared she existed. She loved being as unimportant as the rest of them, and she loved being able to kiss John in public and tell off the girls she had always wanted to tell off and be free from their harsh comments.

But if you had told Claire Standish that in only one or two months she wouldn't give a damn what anyone at that school thought of her she would have walked off rather perturbed. It had seemed that Saturday that she was going to walk in Monday and forget that the Saturday had ever happened. But she remembered how it had gone. About a week before John and his mother had fled from his dad.

She had been nervous; she had walked slowly into school and had looked for the breakfast club. She hadn't found them, but kept her eyes peeled until she did. It was at lunch, Brian, Andy, Allison and even John sat at a table together hunched and talking. Claire had seen the way the jocks and preps and nerds were all staring. Each had their own thought process; each had their own way of showing either disapproval or envy. And Claire knew that if she completed the strange group that aside catty corner from everyone something bad would happen. That's when it happened; one of the cheerleaders had casually walked over to Andy to ask him something. He had motioned to Allison and took her hand and the girl that Claire knew as Andrea had looked shocked and disgusted. She had walked back to the table and filled them all in.

Claire had sat down at an empty table and put her hands in her face, she wasn't sure she knew what to do. She wanted to go sit with the breakfast club, but could she handle the jeers from her fellow classmates?

Suddenly Claire had been pulled from her thoughts to see a bowl of pudding being dumped over Allison's head. John had shot up with Andy and Brian (Brian more out of shock then anger) and had shoved the girl back. She had fallen and though she had been shocked at first once the jocks rushed over to help her up and push John and Andy and Brian back she had continued to laugh. Most of the cafeteria had started to laugh with the exception of the nerds who wondered if Brian was really going to get in on this.

Claire at that point had felt something snap in her, she had gone unnoticed till then and she walked over, her face probably red, her ears probably whistling from steam. She pushed through the crowds that had gathered and reached her hand out to Allison the girl looked at her with tear filled eyes and smiled. She took Claire's hand and Claire had brought her before Andrea.

"What are you doing Claire?" the girl had asked.

"I am only going to ask once Andrea, apologize to Allison."

"Oh yuck you know that freaks name?"

"She isn't a freak, now apologize or you will regret it." Claire warned.

Andrea weighed her options; she knew the power that Claire had held at the time. But she also knew that this move would lessen her power considerably. If she apologized it would be to Claire not to Allison, but that still seemed stupid. But what choice did she have, it was more of a social suicide to stand up to the prom queen then to be seen being nice to some spaz who is less fortunate.

Andrea sighed and said, "Sorry freak." She turned and walked away; the jocks eyed Claire a second and then turned and followed. Claire saw the way her popular friends stared at her and she turned to Allison, "Oops! Time for a powder break!" She rushed out grabbing her purse on the way and trying not to let anyone see how happy and yet completely embarrassed she was.

Claire sighed, that had been so long ago but it seemed like it had just happened. People were still gossiping about it two months later. Claire would probably never get over the evil glares that her old friends gave her, and she would never remove that feeling of envy she had for the newest most popular girl. She would probably never be able to even begin to hope to be prom queen.

And Claire was okay with that, she would live in silence with all her decisions and she would make herself learn to like being a no body. At least she didn't have to impress anyone anymore.

Claire then thought about standing at her locker after the pudding incident and had leaned her forehead into her locker and just allowed herself to breath and think and try to understand why she had just taken the plunge. Why had she wanted to help Allison…why did she want to be a good person when it was so easy to be indifferent and cruel? That's when she felt the hand on her shoulder, she turned to see John standing there with the others and she felt a tear run down her face, "I am not going to be prom queen." She said sadly.

"Hey, you got my vote princess." John said leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. Claire's head had spun and her heart had palpitated and she had felt like she would fly. When John had pulled away a very sweet smelling Allison had thrown her arms around Claire's neck and whispered, "They may hate you but you're my new best friend!"

At that point Claire had caved and remembered why she had wanted to be the good decent person, and why she had wanted to no longer dwell on the shallow past that she had lived in. And she let go of her vanity and insecurity and took the plunge.

Claire closed her math book and sighed again, "To much shit." She said.

"Not enough time." Came a voice from her balcony. She looked over and saw John leaning in the doorway. She rushed over and jumped into his arms kissing his lips as deeply as she could. His hands grabbed her waist and brought her close and then they were on the bed. John let his hand stray up her shirt and Claire moaned into his neck.

"God I love when you make those noises."

"I got some good news for you." Claire said.

"What's that?" John asked between kissing her neck and kissing her collarbone.

"Brian's got a date." Claire said trying not to moan.

John stopped and looked at Claire, "With a boy?"

"No silly, with a girl from school… her name is Megan. She is… the chairman of the physics club apparently. They met the other day after when Brian stayed to wait for you… they hit it off and I guess he is taking her out tonight."

John let his head fall into her breasts, "OH THANK GOD!" Came the muffled cry.

"Oh knock it off… he told you he wasn't gay… he was just drunk, stoned and confused."

"You know I actually debated on cutting my hair because of that little shit."

"No way!" Claire said laughing.

"Hey shut up!" John said nipping at her neck.

She pulled his face up to her mouth and kissed him for a good few more minutes. Then she pulled away and asked, "Any signs of your old man?" Claire asked.

"None, it's like he dropped off the side of the Earth… got no clue as to where he went…or what he wants or is planning. Man… it's fucking crazy."

"It makes me nervous." Claire said laying her head back and looking out her French doors with dismay.

"Don't be nervous Cherry, if he comes anywhere near you I will pop him a good one. Trust me." John said with a smirk.

"Well what did Judy want today anyway?" Claire said changing the subject. She felt his body tense and he rolled off of her and joined her in laying on his back and looking anywhere but at the other person.

"It was one fucked up thing." John said sounding angry.

"What did she want to talk you about?" Claire ask again.

"It was nothing important, they were just being paranoid idiots… trying to make things as awkward as possible for me." John hissed rubbing his eyes with is fingers.

"Come on John, your avoiding, tell me what Judy asked, you know I won't tell anyone."

John was debating in his head and then finally sighed and Claire knew she had him, "They wanted to know if my old man ever sexually abused me when I was a kid."

Claire didn't say anything; she lay there feeling her body go numb in some parts. Her eyes and eyebrows were screwed up and she was focusing on the bumps on her ceiling and trying to fully understand.

"Messed up huh?" John asked taking hold of her hand and squeezing, she squeezed back and then asked, "Did he?"

John was silent for a long moment, it almost got uncomfortable and she came close to releasing his hand out of fear he may rip her arm off for asking.

"It just depends what you mean by sexually abused." John said. "He never… like you know… got up on my shit… but he took me places that disturbed me as a kid… I mean now that I am older and I know what everything was when I look back on it…I mean it's still fucked up and sometimes still bothers me. But I try not to think about it and usually it don't really bother me to the point of effecting me."

"Where did he take you?" Claire asked trying to keep the question as casual as she could.

"I was a kid Claire, I don't really remember what the place was… but there were lots of woman and men and drugs and I remember bright neon signs and lots of laughing and… man I saw them do things that no kid my age should have seen."

"Why do you think he took you?" Claire asked looking at him for the first time since he had said anything about it.

"I honestly don't know why he took me or how he even got me in. But I remember that he laughed all the time and was excited I was with him and I remember a ring. And he was proud that I was his son and that I was there with him… what ever the place was."

Claire looked off in silence and then said, "Maybe it was like a club or something… you ever think of asking your mother?"

"I don't think she would know… he had always told her he was taking me out for ice cream or for a walk in the park or out to lunch. And he'd tell me not to tell her or he would beat me. The funny thing was at that point he hadn't actually started beating me yet. It was just empty threats to me."

"That really scary John." Claire said curling up into a ball and trying to erase what she had just heard. She knew she had asked him to tell, and he had gone over and beyond what he normally shared but she just wished she didn't have to think about John as a little boy amidst all that darkness and sin. It sounded like a gambling whorehouse or something. Had his dad owned one?

John turned onto his side and pulled Claire into him, "Please don't think less of me." He asked her nuzzling into her neck. She smiled and rubbed his arm, which was wrapped around her. "I could never think less of you John. Never."

"Love ya cherry."

"You too John."

**R&R Okay things are going to start speeding up again… be ready for it because when it happens its going to rush! **


	15. Football field rumble

**A/n: Hope you have been enjoying these last few chapters that I've put up quick. Idk after this chapter when the next one will be up but I hope you all enjoy this** **one. Btw this story is about to become really far fetched! Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

John was being carried through a crowd, the ceiling and walls were bathed with bright neon lights, steam rose from caged holes in the ground and the people around him dressed in dark clothes and had angry faces.

"Hey Ricky! What's up man?" One sleaze ball called.

"Hey I see you brought Johnny back! Good to see someone is smart about educating their kids early." Came a call from a woman.

John's dad never said anything back, but he did acknowledge with a nod of his head. John was carried up some stairs and into a dark room.

"Hey boss, how's it going?" asked the rather large man sitting behind the desk on the far side of the room.

"Sup Chief…" Ricky said setting John down, "Go sit down on the chair Johnny." John walked over and sat down sucking on his hand.

"Why do you bring that kid here anyway? Aren't you afraid this is going to fuck him up a little?" The man asked.

"Naw, if he is anything like me he will be working beside me by the time he is thirteen, this kind of shit has always run in the family. Fucking I was running this place when I was eighteen. My dad left me no choice, and John don't get that luxury either. Besides I don't want him growing up a friend to the enemy."

"What ever you say boss man."

"How much money we make this week?"

"What, in the ring?"

"No at the bowling alley, yes in the ring you shit head."

"Calm down boss."

"Well don't be such an idiot…" Ricky said pulling something out of the desk.

John listened to his dad and the other man talk and decided he would rather look at the floor and watch a bug crawl across, he got down behind the bug followed it on his hands and knees trying to see where it was going to escape to. Maybe John could come too.

Suddenly the door burst open and two men came in carrying a man who looked like his face had been a punching bag.

"John by me!" Came his dad calls, John jumped up and rushed to his father's side.

"Well well they found you… good…" Ricky said taking hold of the object he had pulled from his desk.

"I heard they might have found you holding up someplace in the city… where did you think you were going Anthony?" Ricky asked looking at the bleeding face of the man that the other men held. He hung from their hands like a limp rag doll. Ricky made a motion with his hand and the two men dropped the guy and left. John's eyes were glued to the guys face, it was cut and bloody and looked like it had been chewed on.

"Ricky… please…" The man laying there said, he didn't even raise his head to look at the man who walked over and kneeled next to him, he pushed the object into the guys soft looking temple. "Listen Anthony, I've given you six months to come up with the money you owe me and I can't wait anymore, either you have it our you don't And if you don't then you pay with your assets… with your insurance… all I got to do is pull the trigger, dump you someplace for people to find you and then collect the insurance your darling wife gets… that will pay for half of what you owe… the rest can be taken out of your wife's pocket… or maybe just your wife herself…so do you have the money or not?"

"I g-got the money…"

"Where is it Anthony?" Ricky asked grabbing the man by his hair and pulling him up.

"I don't have it on me… it's in a b-bank…"

"Bank? What good is it to me if it is in a b-b-bank." Ricky said making fun of the man's stutter.

"I just need an hour to get it out…" the man begged.

"You know what Anthony, let me make it easy for you…. Give me your bank card… and the number you use to take money out, I will go get the money so you can save face…" Ricky said pushing the object into an open wound on the guy's face.

The man let out a scream and John cowered into the desk and tried not to look, "Hey Johnny come over here." The boy slowly looked at his dad and shook his head, "Yes, come here… now." Johnny knew that tone and so he shakily crawled over trying not to look at the man who was sobbing.

"Here, hold this for daddy… come here Johnny and hold this for daddy." Johnny looked at the object and decided he hated how it looked, "Come here and give me your hand." John extended a shaky hand took hold of the object, "Now it's heavy so don't drop it." His dad let go and stood and walked over to the desk, "Okay how long we got until the shipment is due over in Germany?" Ricky asked the fat man, "I'd say about three weeks… and we need to ship it tomorrow to make sure it gets there on time… with the whole customs thing and the passports and what not… lots of paper work."

"Hmm…" Ricky said walking back over to Anthony who still lay on the ground, John was so shocked at this point, he was so scared and shocked and disturbed that the gun shook and the man let out a low yell as it graced a wound.

"Calm down Johnny your doing okay." His dad said coming and patting his head, "Keep it up and your get some ice cream after…. Okay let's think… what are the chances this guy has the money?"

"He has asked you to trust him twice Ricky… what are the chances he is stalling…"

"Hmmm… cop?"

"I'd guess so."

Ricky walked over and pushed the guy onto his back with his foot, "Keep that on him Johnny." The boy wished he would just take the object back, he hated how heavy and cold it was and he hated holding it.

"This guy moves at all you pull that little trigger in their okay Johnny?" The boy reluctantly nodded his head and watched as his dad reached into the guy's coat and looked around. He then checked his pants pockets and around the guys neck.

"No I.D. but I bet if he was undercover he wouldn't be stupid enough to carry one… you know what Anthony… I don't care what I didn't find…. I think you're a cop… and I think you been staling, I think you don't want us to make that shipment… and I think your going to die… it will be nice to get to know your wife on a personal level… if you know what I mean."

"Okay Johnny… pull the trigger." The boy looked up at his daddy and shook his head, "Whoa Ricky, he is a little to young for that… don't you think?" The fat man said.

Ricky waited a moment and then sighed, "Yeah, your right, still to young… wouldn't want to traumatize him… give daddy the gun." John handed the gun over and ran back to sit behind the desk. "Maybe next time kiddo." John covered his ears as he heard the shot ring out and felt like his head was going to explode and he screamed.

John sat up in bed and looked around, the blue walls with white trim reminded him where he was and he relaxed. "Fuck." He said. He was sweating so bad he felt like he might be melting. He got out of bed and walked down to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. When he looked in the mirror he was shocked to see a ghost of himself looking back.

The dreams had just started coming around again after years of nothing, since Brian had kissed him and Judy had asked about the sexual abuse. So many things that you would think never happen in real life had happened to him. In the outer suburbs of Chicago no less, they think the crime is in the city, well they are all stupid. John had known all these years what his dad was, what he had done when John was younger. He had been some kind of loan shark, some kind of trader with other countries with a gambling ring on the side. He had hurt lots of people and John had seen most of it. John was supposed to be his father's successor. But John didn't want that, and after awhile John would throw fits when his dad went to take him out. His mother had started asking to many questions. That's when the abuse had started, when his father had started slipping John's mother the drugs, when their family that had been somewhat normal in appearance had turned into a dark hell hole. Around then John had picked up pot, and had fallen in with the wrong crowd. The house slowly fell apart since John's dad spent more and more time at work and less and less time helping around the house. His mother had started to become addicted to the drugs that she didn't know she was taking.

John closed his eyes and remembered the day his father had told his mother that he had been drugging her. She hadn't even asked why, or for how long. The first thing she asked is where she could get more. When she would get her next fix. His dad had said, make me a sandwich and grab me a beer and I will tell you. From then on when she couldn't do to Ricky she did to John, and when Ricky didn't deliver the drugs his wife was now dependent on John got the backlash from that too.

His father had been utterly disgusted that John had started to refuse his father's rolls. John had learned how to avoid his home, learned how to squat and steal and get what he needed with little or now money. The entire health of the family had spiraled out of control until finally his dad started showing up drunk, showed up completely stoned or drunk out of his head and that was when the real painful abuse had started. Where the scars had come from.

John had told himself it was all just in his head, no kid really had a family like this, a father who killed people and trapped them in with money and then took what was left after he got rid of them. Or a mother who was a drug addict against her will. It wasn't logical or probable or possible. How do you not get caught with this kind of shit?

Just then John had an idea… could he remember where his father's ring was? Could he recall the long painful rides into the city to get to the ring so he could see the profits? John had gone so many times before he had put his foot down. But he had been so young.

If he could find the ring he could find his father and then stop this madness. He could protect Claire and his friends and his mother and they would never have to worry about the man again. John sat down on the toilet's seat and thought a long moment. Could he remember?

"John what are you doing up so late?" Came a soft voice.

"I had a bad dream." John said barely even looking at her, he was so transfixed on trying to remember he didn't see her walk over to stand next to him, "What was it about?"

John ignored the question and asked, "Do you remember where dad used to work?" John asked.

Wendy was taken aback but said, "He worked for the military as a recruiter in the city for a long time, then when they let him go himself a nice job at the warehouses out by the docks."

"Why'd the military let him go?" John asked.

"I honestly can't remember, I don't think it was a dishonorable discharge though… I think he left with a few metals of honor actually." Wendy said as if thinking about ti pained her.

"Your father was sure a different man when I married him." She said smiling as if the though of his father before he went crazy was a wonderful thing.

"I don't remember him any other way… what was he like?" John asked.

Wendy's smile faded a little and then she said, "He gave me roses all the time, took me out, danced with me and we laughed all the time. He used to be really in shape, before he got the beer gut… he was so kind and nice to other too. Very thoughtful. It's so strange how quickly it all changed after you were born."

"What happened after I was born?" John asked.

"Well, when you were born he seemed to disappear into his work… it was like when you were born his focus was on you and work and nothing else. He wouldn't send you to school… the cops came around asking about why you weren't in school and Ricky said he thought you were to stupid. It was a lie though, and he knew it because he had taught your how to read at an early age. I still remember the look of shock on his face when he learned that the cops had found out you weren't going because you had gone in to sign yourself up." Wendy smiled. "You were a late bloomer in school thats for sure, but he still took you to work sometimes… take you out of school and took you. But I remember you'd get upset and throw such fits because you couldn't go to school."

"Did you ever know why he wanted to take me to work?" John asked.

"Well, my guess is he was proud of his work and wanted you to be proud too…"

"Mom, think about it… when you started asking questions dad drugged you… got you addicted to shit… that never set off a red light?" John asked.

Wendy looked at him shocked, tears came to her eyes, "You really remember that far back?"

"I remember everything mom, that's the problem, I remember everything he ever told me or showed me or said to me… I remember the day you begged him for your fix and he shoved you in the closet… you shrieked like a banshee… and he just laughed."

Wendy wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against the sink, she stared off and so did John. Vernon walked by and then looked in at the two, "Why are you both up so late."

"Thinking." They both replied at the same time. Vernon stared at them, both staring off and looking troubled.

"Okay enough is enough, lets all go back to bed John and I have school tomorrow and you have to go talk to the college about night classes…"

"Mom… I saw dad tonight… in my dreams and I remembered a day when he took me to work…"

Wendy pulled away from her resting position and looked down at him, "What happened?" Wendy asked bracing herself for what she knew was going to be bad.

"Details don't matter… but he killed someone… while I was in the room. Two shots to the head… mom… dad wasn't working at a warehouse… he had a gambling ring and worked as a loan shark."

John looked at her and then added, "And he sold things to other countries on the side… he was a fucking trader… he is a fucking skin head nazi."

Wendy just stared at him and then turned, she slowly walked out of the bathroom and down the hall, Vernon watched her go and then turned to John, "You better be sure… because if this is true… you probably just put her in another six years of therapy." Vernon walked after her.

John sighed and stood, he walked back to his bedroom and flopped down onto his bed. Such is his life. Looked like this morning was leading up to a wonderful day… how awesome.

0000

John walked up to the school having turned down a ride from Vernon and waited on the stairs for Claire. The cops that stood at the door paid no attention. Things had gotten rough at school; the kids were getting more and more hostile towards John and the breakfast club because of the cops and the change in social statues and friends. The sooner this year was over the better, John had made sure his grades were up to passing because there was no way he was spending another year in this hell hole with out the others.

As he saw Claire approaching John also saw that Andy was getting out of his car with Allison and heading to the steps too. John didn't see Brian and kind of felt bad, the kid had been avoiding him now for the past week since the whole kissing thing had happened. John still felt bad about how he had reacted and towards the kid, it wasn't like Brian had meant anything by it but it was still disgusting and gross and wrong.

That's when John saw the blonde boy and smiled, he was walking towards the steps holding the hand of a pretty blonde headed girl who had thick glasses and braces too. If the glasses hadn't been on her face and the braces hadn't made her mouth look so bulky she would have been VERY pretty actually.

Claire sat down next to John and gave him a kiss on the cheek pointing towards the two and John rolled his eyes. Andy and Allison sat down next and then Brian finally got there with his girl, "Hey guys, this is Megan." Brian said.

Everyone smiled or waved and once by one they introduced themselves and then Brian and Megan sat down.

"So you two an item now or just casually seeing each other?" John asked licking his lips and cocking his head to the side, he used his mocking tone.

"We are dating… but casually…" Brian said smiling.

"Good to see you aren't into ugly chicks anymore." John teased; Brian blushed so deep of a red he almost looked like he had a beat for a head.

" What does that mean?" The girl asked, Brian smiled and quickly said, "It's John's weird way of saying your pretty."

John had to give the kid props, he had saved his ass right there with out even having to think about it and the girl blushed and smiled at John, "Thanks." John nodded and bit his bottom lip trying not to give his usual smirk.

Claire laughed and leaned into John, who intern leaned into Allison who leaned into Andy who leaned against the bricks of the stairs. Everything was going well in their usual morning routine of leaning and talking casually when suddenly a large group of kids approached and Andy sat up, "Wake up captain we got some shit head at twelve o'clock." Everyone sat up and looked at the group approaching. John stood and the rest followed, Andy came to stand next to John and Brian not wanting to look like a pussy in front of Megan stood next to Andy all three boy's had their arms crossed and Claire and Allison pulled Megan to stand by them. It was an interesting site.

"Hey Bender I got a question for you." The kid in front said, John noticed Worm was standing next to him and John instantly knew what this was about. The question was how was he going to respond? The boy who was know as Lance and who had made the statement was one of the football players, not exactly the best person to piss off. But John knew this was not going to end well no matter what so he rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Is it true that you're staying with the principle? You're staying in the same house as DICK Vernon?"

John felt his fists clenching and he tried not to grit his teeth, the kids who stood behind Lance smirked or smiled or just looked at him with a curiosity. Was the school's criminal really turning over a new leaf, was he really not that big of a bad ass or did he have some other brilliant plan. Could it be true that burnout John Bender was really a big pussy.

John weighed his options carefully and then decided that he was going to tell the truth but try to give the crowd the exact opposite of what they wanted to hear.

"Yeah, sure am and boy is it great... free room and bored with my own tv, come and go as I please free meals and lots of money to spend." John said with a smirk.

"Hmm… sounds pretty nice." Lance said.

John heard the tone and knew the kid had something up his sleeve and John really hoped he wasn't going to play the card that John would have played if he had been in Lance's position.

"I hear the principle is fucking your mom… I hear they are engaged to be married and that if they get married you will be John Vernon."

John felt his eyes close and his jaw clench and the only thing that kept him from jumping on the kid was Claire's fingers gently playing with his hair on the back of his head.

"That's interesting…" John started.

"What?" Lance asked thinking he had the upper hand.

"That you think I would ever change my name to Vernon. You think just because I am staying around to keep tabs on my ma that I instantly have become the principles little bitch ass son who does nothing but report the bad things you little shit heads to do daddy dearest. You think I'd become a snitch just because Vernon is trying to get with my ma?" John asked.

"I'm saying your going to become his little bitch now… a fucking pussy ass son of a bitch who really has no foot hold anymore."

John walked down to him despite Claire's protest to let it go, "Okay then Lancelot… let's see who the pussy is… you and me after school the football field… spread the word at three o'clock your going to get schooled and the loser has to lick the other ones shoes… clean."

"Your on… better drink a lot of water… you are going to need the spit." Lance turned and walked away the group of people following, Worm lingered a moment and said, "I am so sorry John… I didn't mean to tell him but he threatened to cut my dick off…"

"And you really think he'd get away with that you shit head… get out of here you don't ever talk to me again fucking trader!" John made a grab at the boy who dodged and ran off.

"John what the hell are you thinking!" Andy said walking over, "If you can't beat me then you can't beat him!"

"You would think that accept I got you on my side now right?"

"Well yeah… of course…"

"Teach me some moves… just enough that I can get the upper hand if my street smarts ain't enough." Andy smiled and smacked him on the back, "Alright…meet me under the bleachers last hour."

John nodded and when Claire came to stand before him he said, "Your going to be there right Cherry?"

Claire hesitated and then said, "You shouldn't have done that, you should just let it go."

"Don't you get it Claire, if I hadn't of done that they would have been all over all of us the rest of the year. I had no choice! Now tell me you will be there…"

Claire sighed and reached up and kissed him, "I'll be there John… just don't expect me to cheer."

John kissed her forehead and said, "That's my girl."

Megan sat and watched for a second and then said, "Wow… every body said you guys were lame. I disagree."

They all looked at her and then laughed.

00000000000

Bryce rounded the corner of the building and jogged to the farthest set of bleachers. Underneath the bleachers a man stood waiting, "Okay… it's all set up… a nice big fight is going to happen around three… if this guy wants to get a good seat with out being seen my best bet would be the announcer box… there is a key under the window sill." The man pulled out a big wad of money and handed it to Bryce, "Tell your boss thanks from me to him!" Bryce took off back towards the school and the man turned and went his own way.

00000000000

John and Andy had been under the bleachers since the start of last period and John was really starting to get the hand of this wrestling stuff.

"You know John, you're actually really strong when you focus and don't just run head long into shit."

"Well I am pretty awesome." John quipped.

"But you can't just jump in and always expect to get the upper hand… I mean the bar fight was one thing… they were street thugs like you… but people like me and Lance were trained to stay on defense and let other make the first move. The person who makes the first move almost always loses. They don't think or plan they just jump head long in and I bet you anything Lance is going to expect you to do that… so don't make him move first and try to plan ten steps ahead."

"How can I plan ahead when I don't know what the shit head is going to do?" John asked dodging as Andy came at him.

"It's a lot easier to do while a fight is happening, once you get the feel for your oponint you will just know what moves he will probably go for because each move usually relates to a person's personality. If the person is a tricky sleaze ball then he will usually be the one to pull a knife half way through and only after he kicks the guy in the nuts."

"So I fight like a sleaze ball?"

"Well you did before when you drew that knife in detention on me, but you didn't at the bar so I really can't say."

"I am a fifty fifty man." John said.

"Okay this is called the sleeper hold, you do this and you can make the guy pass out pretty quick…"

"This is legal in wrestling…"

"Not on the high school level…" Andy said smirking.

Andy took John in the hold and he squeezed tightly, John felt himself slipping out of consciousness and he tapped Andy on the back of the head. The boy released John and then they heard the bell ring. "For whom the bell tolls, it tolls for thee!" Andy said smiling.

"Man, I just hope this shit head doesn't have any surprises up his sleeve." John said walking towards the football field, Andy followed, "I am sure he does, but just try to stay one step ahead and only use the moves I showed you if you need to and no weapons or bellow the belt hits because if you do you will be labeled as a sleaze fighter and there is no respect in that."

"Can do sporto."

John and Andy waited patiently and soon a large group of kids were walking out, Lance leading and Worm slithering along beside him. Soon enough the two boys were surrounded.

"Alright Lance, I am going to be the ref… any shit going down that are not fair on either side I will call you for it and it will cause a fore fit, so no weapons or below the belt shots. We want a fair clean fight! You will each get ONE warning." Andy said standing between both of them.

"Fair enough…" Lance said looking at John and taking off his coat, John removed his leather gloves and moved his hair out of his face.

"You ready Bender?" Andy asked.

"He better be because I am about to kick his ass." Lance said, the kids cheered and John looked around for the others. He saw them so the right, Claire in front, with Allison and Brian and Megan. It was reassuring to see them.

"You ready chicken shit?" Lance asked looking at John.

"Sure thing fuck head." John said standing and waiting.

Lance started to move to his left so John did too, they circled each other never letting their eyes stray from the other. Finally Lance didn't wait for John to make the first move he lunged forward and tried to tackle John, John bent over Lance's shoulder and locked his knees, he grabbed the back of Lance's shirt and yanked him to the side, he slambed his knee into Lance's stomach as he did, "Oops sorry buddy." John said letting the boy drop to the side. Lance took a second to regain his breath and then stood, "Don't get cocky shit head." Lance said looking rather shocked.

"You're the one who moved first thinking a tackle was a good idea… not really that smart on your part."

Lance gritted his teeth and came forward and swung, John drew back just barely dodging, John saw the move in slow motion and he knew what do to next, as he watched Lance follow his body through John brought his fist forward and smashed it into Lance's face which sent him flying back.

Andy had been right, John had seen the punch coming and had saw how he had turned his body to follow through and that was when John saw the small opportunity to land a punch when Lance had his guard down. Lance went back and landed on his back, John rushed up and kicked Lance in the stomach.

"John! No kicking when he is down… wait for him to stand or you forfeit." Andy warned. John gave a sneer and said, "Fine. One free hit." John waited and as Lance smiled, "One free hit huh." Lance reached into his pocket and then shot his fist out towards John's face. John felt his head snap to the side and realized that was more then just a fist. When he managed to look up he saw Lance drop a cylindrical piece of metal to the ground, "There is my one warning…" Lance said smiling.

"The next person to fuck up forfeits." Andy warned.

"Deal." John said standing feeling his anger rising. He had to keep it in check or he was going to rip this guy apart. Lance came at him again and John grabbed his fist and twisted it behind his head, he forced the kid to the ground by kicking the back of his legs, "You give yet you little bitch?" John asked.

Lance swung his free arm back and smashed John in the face, he released him and fell back. He glanced at Claire and saw how scared she looked, John couldn't lose but this fighting fair shit was starting to weigh on him.

"You know what Bender… before we continue I do have something I've been wanting to tell you."

"Oh really, what is that?" John said.

"I just wanted to let you know, that by the time this fight is over your mother will be considered the town whore, you will be considered the school pussy, and I will have the cleanest shoes from here to Detroit because I won't let you stop licking till all the shit is completely gone."

John stood there and, his anger rose up so high he couldn't contain it anymore, he then had an idea and said, "Hey Lance… guess what…"

"What?" The boy asked with an evil smile.

"I FORFEIT!" John yelled. Everyone stared at John for a second and then Lance shoved his fists into the air, "HA I WIN!" The kids cheered and Lance looked at John.

"What finally realized who the better man was? To scared to finish what you started pussy?"

John smirked, "Nope… not at all.. but since I forfeit I can do what ever I FUCKING want."

The smile faded from Lance's face and John charged. He tackled the boy and started punching the shit out of his face, blood started flying, kids gasped and screamed. John dragged Lance to his feet and then started to run with boy, he slammed his head into a metal garbage can near the edge of the field. Then he kicked Lance over and over again. Each kick was emphasized with a word, "WHO. IS. THE. PUSSY. NOW!" He drug him by his arm back towards the group who stood watching and when the boy lay there groaning John kicked him twice more in the face and then spit on him. He turned to the group, "WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE CAPTIAN OF THE FOOTBALL TEAM NOW!?" The crowd drew back and just stood there silent.

"Next time you want to pick a fight Lance don't pick it with me… I will fucking kill you." John lit a smoke and as he turned to walk away he wiped his feet on Lance's shirt. He then walked towards the school, the members of the breakfast club and Megan followed. John took hold of Claire and pulled her close, she seemed to want to keep her distance at first but when he kissed her as they walked she let herself sink into his side. The group watched them go and then rushed over to Lance who lay there unmoving.

00000000000

Ricky sat in the announcement box and smiled, then he laughed and couldn't stop. Maybe all those years of time with his son hadn't been wasted. Maybe he could still make John into the son he had wanted in the first place. The boy sure had the stomach for it, he just mutilated that boy, he was definitely on the right track, and he just needed some persuasion. He watched his son walk away and smiled, maybe he would have a successor after all.

000000000

John sat on a chair in Andy's room and balanced on the back of the legs, "You know… it felt good to get some of my anger out."

"You will be lucky if you don't get sent to jail." Claire said, the annoyance very clear in her voice.

"No one is going to say anything… because let me tell you if he says he was in a fight he won't be captain anymore." Andy said.

"But his folks can still press charges." Megan said playing with Brian's hair.

"Yeah they can." Said Claire.

"But they won't." Andy said.

"Are you kidding me, after the way John totaled his face?" Allison asked.

"Here is the thing, Lance was planning on going to college on a scholarship for football… if any of the people find out he got tackled and broken up by some kid from the slums he isn't going to stand a chance. Plus Lance knows better, his old man would be humiliated. Lance had figured you would choke, and when you didn't he lost control of himself and started talking shit hoping to make you slip up and let your emotions control you… the thing he didn't count on is how much stronger your anger makes you John." Andy said smiling.

"Shit, that boy may have me in height but when I wrapped my arms around him he was fucking skin and bone… do they ever eat?"

"Yeah but only high protein shit… so most of his fat isn't there it's all muscle… he is supposed to be agile and quick not strong and thick, he isn't a blocker… he is a quarter back."

"Well he needs to eat more meat then." John said balancing a pencil on his chin.

Claire came up and snatched the pencil away, "What do you think your mother is going to do when she finds out you did that to someone."

"Probably smile and tell me she is so proud."

"I doubt it… you know what I think she will do?" Claire asked looking at him.

John let the chair legs hit the ground and he looked at her and asked in a very annoyed tone, "What do you think he will do CHERRY."

"She will call you your father, run off and cry, and think it's to late to save you!"

John stood and tried his hardest to keep his face blank, "Don't start this Claire… you don't want to go here…not with me." John warned.

"You looked insane when you beat Lance up… you looked fucking crazy… you had the same look as your dad that night with the cop car."

"Shut up Claire and drop it."

"No I won't drop it…you lost control of your anger and you could have killed him! You could have killed him and gone to jail… what would your mother do then… what would I do then!"

John grabbed her by her wrist, "Lower your voice."

"No I wont!" She said.

John dragged her from the room and looked at the others, "We will be right back." He dragged her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Andy's parents had gone out for the night and weren't due back till late so John was more then happy to have this out with her in the kitchen.

"Obviously you have something to say to me…" John said looked at her with angry eyes.

"I already said it John! You are setting yourself up to end up just like your father! You let your anger control everything you do and you don't think you just react. Your unstable and dangerous and you COULD HAVE KILLED LANCE!" Claire yelled.

"You think I am unstable?!" John yelled back.

"Yes I do!"

"Fucking Christ." John said turning and pacing back and fourth.

"John, I am just saying you let your anger go and that boy will be lucky if he can play the rest of the year… he probably has a concussion."

"Serves the shit head right… he picked the fight with me… he practically asked me to beat his ass! He begged me!" John said looked at her.

Claire stared and then shook her head, "You really are just like him." She whispered.

John stared at her and then was on her, he pushed her into the sink and took hold of her face, "I am not like him Claire… I am nothing like him… have I ever hit you!" Claire tried to look away but John pulled her face back to look at him, "Have I ever hit you… ANSWER ME!" Claire felt a tear coming to her eyes.

"No." she said softly.

"Have I ever forced myself on you?"

Claire blushed and tried again to look away.

"NO! Tell me! Have I ever sexually forced myself on you!" Claire shook her head the tears flowing now like a river.

"Have I ever berated you, ordered you around, whipped you, beat you till you bleed, made you do things that humiliated you… Claire have I ever MADE you smoke pot or smoke cigarettes or forced any alcohol down your beautiful throat." John said looking into her brown eyes.

"No…" Claire whispered.

"Then trust me when I say… I am NOTHING like my father. I respect you cherry, I love you and cherish you and would do anything for you. I was fighting for your reputation today too you know. I fought that fight for you and the breakfast club and my ma… no one is going to be bothering us anymore. We are free to come and go at the school with out anyone saying a word. No more jeering or name calling or rumors or pudding."

Claire couldn't help but giggle at that and she finally willingly met John's eyes. "Lance was an ass hole, he provoked me on purpose, all I did was give him what he asked me for. I wasn't lost in my rage, I stopped didn't I?" He let her face go and she nodded and then John leaned in and kissed her gently.

"I will never lay a hand on you in anyway that could ever break that beautiful skin of yours. My purpose in life is to protect you cherry… you delicious fucking cherry." He picked her up and swung her around kissing her softly.

She pulled away and looked at him, "John I am sorry… I just… can't handle the idea of you being taken away… I can't do this with out you. I'd be lost with out you." Claire said resting her forehead on his chest and tried to stop a sob.

"Don't worry Cherry, I ain't going anywhere."

There was a noise behind them and they looked to see Brian and the others peering down around the corner.

"Wow guys… really?" John asked smiling.

"We just wanted to make sure everything was okay." Brian said walking out from behind the corner.

"Sure." John said.

"Anyone for pizza?" Andy asked looking at them.

"Me." Claire said sniffing, "And some milk."

"Pizza and milk?" John asked looking at her.

"It's good." Claire protested.

"And you say I am evil."

Andy reached into the fridge and grabbed out two or three frozen pizzas, this was going to be an interesting week.

**A/n: Read and Review. **


	16. Changing for the betteR?

**A/n: I hope people will keep reading despite the fact that this story is getting really unrealistic and far-fetched. I have just read so many breakfast club stories that are about the Monday after I just wanted to really try something new. And you know I do have another Breakfast club fic I am working on called Empty Pockets that is slightly more realistic then this one. So keep an eye out for that to be continued once I finish this one. **

Chapter 16

John sat in the living room of Vernon's house and stared at the tv. It was a Saturday. His detention with Vernon had been moved due to the fact that for once he had been the only kid who would have been there. Which meant his mother had come up with an idea that had allowed Vernon from going in on a Saturday but had also allowed John to still serve it.

John was to stay at home all day this Saturday with Vernon, and do nothing but what Vernon told him. Aka house hold chores or fixing stuff or just sitting on his butt and watching the thirty-two channels that had ABSOLUTY nothing on!

His mom had a meeting with Judy, a trip to the bank to discuss opening a savings account for John, something about another meeting with her college councilor and then a late lunch with someone that she had refused to tell John who it was.

John sat there flipping through, flip, flip, flip, flip, nothing on, flip flip, so bored, flip flip, brain melting, flip flip, can't move, flip, to lazy, flip, but, flip, there, flip, is nothing, flip, on!

John turned the tv off and sat up and sighed, the one Saturday he didn't have to go to the school to serve and he had to stay at home and melt his brain with boring empty tv channels. Maybe he could sneak out and be back before Vernon emerged from that creepy ass study of his. No, to risky, even for John, it had been one thing at the school when John would be able to avoid Vernon in the halls, he knew when the guy usually stopped to take a piss or go for a walk or what ever.

Maybe he could go find something to do outside. He looked out the back door window and saw a large pile of wood next to the shed. It was un chopped and looked rather bored. Maybe even as bored as him, John sighed and then walked to the study, he tapped lightly on the door and heard a gruff, "What?"

John cleared his throat and said, "I'm gunna go outside to get some fresh air Dick… if you want me to do something… just give a holler." He didn't wait for an OKAY… he just started walking. When he got outside he came to the shed and noticed Vernon hadn't locked it, he seemed like the type who would have. John pulled the doors open and was greeted by something very odd.

The inside of the shed was room temperature; it matched the inside of the house perfectly. He stepped inside and slid the door shut behind him. He looked for a light switch in the dim glow of the room and found it to his left.

He flicked it on and was greeted not by a normal tool shed but by a very nicely decorated room. The floor was a shiny black and white panel design; the right wall had records and trophies and framed pictures, while the left actually had a few tools you would find in a shed. There were even two or three cool looking neon signs that lit up when he had turned the light on. Then John's eyes were drawn back to the main floor where he noticed the large objects covered in white sheets. He glanced around for cameras that may have been watching and then slowly swaggered over, "Tell us Nora! What does Dick have behind curtain number ONE?" John yanked the sheet off and found a black and gold drum set.

"Holy shit." John said bellow his breath, his shock was evident, the drum set was huge and looked like it would be impossible to play. John saw the other two objects covered and hoped they were what he thought they were. He wondered over and pulled one sheet off to reveal a bass guitar that was purple and gold. He felt his heart stop, it was beautiful, he plucked a string and even though it wasn't plugged in he heard it resonate through out the shed. He turned and his hungry eyes locked onto the final covering.

John slowly walked over, his hands were sweaty and though he should still be shocked he wanted to know what was under covering number three. He gently reached and pulled the sheet away. A Fender Stratocaster black and gold guitar sat before him. It looked beautiful with its round body and shiny gold tuning machines. John wanted to touch it but was afraid something would happen. Instantly he knew he had to do something, something that in what had used to be his normal world would have made him vomit. He ran out of the shed and into the house.

"YO V-MAN YOU GOTTA COME OUT HERE!" John heard Vernon stand and march over to the doors, he slid them open and said, "What is it Bender." John pulled his head back because Vernon had poked his face out and had come very close to John's.

"Man you gotta come out and play that guitar for me!"

Vernon shoved the door open the rest of the way, "You went into my shed?" He asked walking towards the kitchen, "What did you break… I swear I will kill you if you broke any of my collectibles!"

"No calm your ass down it isn't like that v-MAN. I just want to hear that guitar play man… it looks incredible… that's the guitar brand Jimi Hendrix used, and Stevie Ray Vaughan, Buddy Holly and Eric Clapton. You can't just leave it sitting in their not being used!"

Vernon raced across the backyard and into his shed and looked around, everything was in its place, nothing laid on the ground broken or burning. "What did you touch?" Vernon asked swinging around and looking at the boy whose eyes had watched him in confusion.

"I told you V-man, I haven't touched anything… I just want to hear you play that thing… you can play it right? I mean no one would keep that stuff out here and not play it!" Suddenly John looked at him as if he was crazy, "WHY DIDN'T YOU HAVE THIS SHED LOCKED UP!"

Vernon just stared at the kid and sighed, "I don't keep it locked up because I have a fence around my yard which usually deters people."

"Man, your crazy, any idiot can jump a fence, your crazy not to lock this stuff up! You got shit in here that people could sell for lots of money. People could make bank selling this shit."

"I've never had a problem with it before, accept for today when you just had to walk in with out even asking. No fucking respect for peoples shit is your problem."

"I was looking for an axe to chop wood I didn't realize this was a shrine to fucking Hendrix."

"It's not a shrine to anyone, its just stuff I happen to like…." Vernon said picking up a sheet and starting to cover the bass guitar.

"Come on Dick, just play a riff or something… I gotta hear that guitar."

Vernon stared at him a moment and then turned to the drum set and picked up the sheet and put it over the drum set, "Richard… please… come on…" John said walking over and motioning towards the guitar, "You play a little of it for me and I will go and chop all that wood… you can't tell me you don't know how… someone with this much stuff has got to at least know some chords!"

"I don't play guitar." Vernon said tartly walking over and trying to cover it up.

John stepped in front and Vernon gave him a warning look, "Then let me play it… please I just want a strum… one little strum… I haven't seen a guitar this nice since I was little… please." John said allowing the P word to slip from his mouth again. How he hated using that word with this man but he had no choice, he had to be nice if he wanted to get what he wanted, which was an excellent riff on this guitar that sat before him un played for God knows how long.

Vernon said, "Not a chance Bender, I refuse to let your grimy hands break it…"

"Then play it for me."

"I don't play guitar damn it!" Vernon said trying to side step for the third time.

"Then let me play a little riff just something to let me get the feel for her she is beautiful man! Come on Vernon please! I will chop wood or mop the floor or what ever I got to do… I promise I won't even tell people you raid Berry White's closet or who ever…." John said trying to remember who he had said on that fateful Saturday, the fact he couldn't remember was depressing. Had it really been that long ago that the breakfast club had come together?

Vernon stared at him as if he was trying to decide something and then he sighed and said, "You put one scratch on this guitar, you will be getting a job and working the rest of your life to pay me back every cent plus interest."

John smiled and said, "Of course." John turned and looked around, then back at Vernon who was watching him, "Amp?"

Vernon sighed and walked behind the drum set and pulled out a medium sized amp and cord. He walked back over and set the amp and cord there and watched as John went to work on setting it all up. He plugged the amp in via an extension cord that he had had to dig up while Vernon watched.

"You know this would be over a lot faster for you if you gave me a hand." John said.

"You got it under control." Vernon said backing up and leaning against the door.

John finally got it all plugged in and then turned on the amp. He adjusted the knobs according and then when the gentle hum of the amp filled the space John took hold of the guitar's neck and put the strap over his head. He felt the weight come to rest on his shoulders and he sighed, it felt so good to hold a guitar again. He took a pick from his pocket; he always carried one as silly as that was and put his fingers in place on the neck. Then he plucked a string and heard the note resonate around the space. "You have really good acoustics in this shed dude." John said looking at Vernon who was not much impressed by the single note John had plucked.

"I built this shed myself Bender… it was made to be played in." Vernon said waiting for John to play some more.

"Oh really… then I will have to play since you cant…" John said and he let his fingers go to work. He started on a high note and his fingers nimbly jumped down from string to string to create a beautiful and quick scale that ran down in a frenzy of sound and ambience. "Man this thing sounds incredible V-man."

Vernon stared at the boy wide eyed, John didn't look up he was on a roll, he played notes and scales and runs and chords all over the place and though he had no music it sounded pretty good.

Vernon felt his fingers start to twitch, and his mouth went dry. This kid was pretty good; he had a few mess-ups here and there but he sure could make shit up. He was just going and it sure sounded decent. Vernon's pride wouldn't let him do what he wanted, he didn't hate the kid, in fact he felt bad for all the shit he had put the kid through himself. But he just couldn't bring himself to give in so quickly. After three months of fighting on and off John was bound and determined to keep Vernon as far away from him as he could.

The only reason he had allowed John to play the guitar was because he was under orders by Judy and Wendy to try and get to kid to trust him, to bond with him and maybe make peace. Vernon hadn't counted on the kid being GOOD at the guitar, he hadn't planned that he would want to play along as the boy ran his fingers up the neck of the guitar like he would run his fingers through a girl's hair. It looked like it came natural to him, like he could be one of the few humans who could live, breath and eat music.

But this was John Bender, there was always one kid in any school that was a burnout no good waste of time that could do one thing really well. His just happened to be music and it seemed John didn't really noticed how good he was because he wasn't being cocky about it, he was gone in the music and playing and enjoying.

Would Vernon be called a fool for wanting to sit and play with this boy who had been his enemy for so long. As cliché as it sounded could the music be that silent truce between them? The silent bond that no one had to know about… could this be his way to get John on his side? Vernon was embarrassed that hearing this boy play the guitar made him want to play his secret passion. But he couldn't bring himself to ignore it any longer. While John was lost in his scales and rifts and tunes Vernon slowly made his way over to the drum set and pulled the sheet away again letting it drop to the floor.

He picked up the drumsticks that rested on the snare drum and sat down on the leather bound stool. As John struck a high long whole note Vernon gently rolled on the snare and when the note ended he hit one of the cymbals so that it resonated through out the shed. John looked at him shocked, "I don't play guitar." Vernon said again keeping the smile off his face. John smirked and said, "Okay V-man… let's see what you got." John started to play again and Vernon waited until he felt a good entrance and then rolled in and gave a really good beat. He added a few hits here and there to accent and John felt himself speeding up as Vernon rolled on with him. A two-person jam session. Who thought this possible, that stuffed shirt ass hole Vernon could play this well? John thought.

Had anyone ever told him a few months ago that he and Vernon would be having a jam session out in Vernon's garage he would have punched them and laughed it off. This was how unrealistic his world was becoming, a father as a loan shark, his mother as a crack recovery patient, his girl friend was one of the richest girls in town, and his future stepfather was his principle. How fucked up was his life becoming? How crazy was he going to be when he was away from all this, if he even survived it.

John made a very harsh cut off motion with the end of his guitar and he was glad to see Vernon saw it and ended with a rather nice drum solo.

"Beautiful." Was all John said.

"Not so bad yourself punk." Vernon said.

"So want to do me a favor?" John asked.

"What?" Vernon said not sure how he felt about that question.

"Would you let me come out here and play with this guitar if I promise not to scratch it on punishment of moving my ass out of your house?"

Vernon considered this and decided he liked that idea, "I guess that would work… but you need to clean up in here when you are done… none of that being lazy shit… put it all away and tell me when you come out here… so I know." John nodded, "And…" Vernon added sounding as serious as he could, "You have to let me come out and play too… occasionally." Vernon added keeping his face straight as a lance.

John tried to keep the smirk off his face he tried to sound bummed, "Sure… I guess that's fine."

Vernon nodded and cleared his throat. "Want another?"

John looked at him seriously and then nodded, "Yeah, I guess that would be chill."

Vernon nodded and gave a big entrance and then John came in with a rip.

The tension that had just been between them when John had made himself once again ask Vernon nicely for something had melted with the start of the music. And in that music both men found the peace they needed to coexist with out trying to kill each other.

000000000

Brian walked down the street and kicked at the rocks, he kept thinking about what had happened at the party between him and John. And how embarrassed he still was, well he was with Megan for now. Which would make John relax around him. But what would happen when Megan got bored with Brian? When she realized he really was just a loser who hung with the cool people. What would she think of him then?

Brian was always the kid who hung out with the cool people no a days. He really had no individuality; he looked like every other nerd out there. He was plain and boring and had metal in his mouth and he hated it. He could change… he could transfer to a new school and change his clothes and hair and style and how he talked and he would lose the braces in only a few more months.

Brian looked at himself in one of the windows he was walking by and sneered he looked awful, just awful and this self pity he was drowning himself in made him sick. He looked at the name of the store and then made up his mind. It was time for a drastic change, a huge drastic change, and he knew just how to begin. He entered the store and couldn't wait for Monday; things were going to be different.

0000000

Claire waited for John on the steps and wondered if anything exciting was going to happen today or if they were going to have a normal day of classes. As it was now it was off and on every week on which day was interesting and which day was normal.

She saw John walking from the other side of the parking lot and at first thought he had cut his hair, and then Claire realized it wasn't John. Her jaw dropped as she noticed the drastic change, the black hair, the sunglasses, the tie-dye shirt and torn up jeans with… were those army boots?

Claire saw the people staring in shock as Brian Johnson walked across the parking lot… smoking a cigarette. He had a leather wristband wrapped around his wrist and in it burned the letters B.J.

"Sup Claire?" Brian asked coming to stand before her, he was slouching and the cigarette hung from his mouth, his eyes hidden behind the dark glasses.

"Brian?" she asked noticing now that he was closer his hair was spiked like it had been the night John had spiked it with the beer.

"Call me BJ." He said showing her his brown leather wristband.

"BJ?" she said looking at him still shocked, she felt a smirk coming to her mouth and she laughed as she stared at this change.

"Brian?" Came a call, he turned to see Andy standing behind him with Allison, the two stared like his head was floating above his shoulders.

"Sup Andy, Sup Allison." Brian said smiling at their expressions.

"What the heck happened?" Andy asked approaching and picking at his hair and shirt.

"I decided it was time for some change… some good cool change… and I decided I wanted to change for the better, in my style and how I liked. I dressed myself today." He said with pride. "My mother almost shit herself when she saw me come down in this… and when she saw my hair she tried to ground me…"

"What did you do?" Claire asked.

"Told her to shut up and walked out." Brian said.

"Oh my God are you serious?" Andy asked.

"Hell no, are you kidding me! I told her I was doing some research on the effects of sudden change in the student body… told her that you guys were helping me by dressing different too…she bought it after a few questions… so I lied my way out of trouble… eventually I am just going to say I like this style and see if I can warm her up to it."

"Man you're my hero." Claire said smiling; she hugged him and then saw John walking over.

"Hey, who the hell is this little shit head." John said walking over and yanking him off of Claire. "John, this is Bj." Claire said laughing.

"BJ? What kind of fucked up pervert has a name like…." He stopped when he looked down to see Brian staring up at him.

"Brian?" he asked looking the kid up and down. Brian nodded happily and John took the cigarette out of his mouth and took a drag, "What do you know… little Bry guy got a sense of fashion." He handed the cigarette back and patted the kid on the back, "Now we just got to teach you to talk some shit."

"I got that shit down too, I ain't gunna ruin the image by talking like a fucking pretty boy." John stared a second and then smiled, "You're a regular burn out hippie stoner."

"Not what I was going for… but it works."

"What were you going for?" Allison asked looking at him.

"I was going for something comfy that I liked… something relaxed and chill that made me feel confident and still allow me to show me."

"This is what you really like on the inside?" Claire asked.

"Actually I love it. Even the ripped jeans." Brian said blushing.

"Oh we need to work on the blush control though, you can't be blushing every twenty seconds like you normally do." John said putting his arm around the boy's shoulder.

"John seems to like this new change." Andy whispered to Claire and Allison as the two walked away towards the building.

"I know… it's kind of creepy…" Allison said squeaking.

Claire and Andy stared at each other for a second, if Allison thought it was creepy then they should be down right scared.

"What happened to Megan?" Claire asked realizing the little blonde girl had been absent.

"You don't think Bri- uh, BJ threw in the towel do you?" Andy asked looking around.

"I hope not… I liked her." Allison said.

"Guys I am worried, I mean Brian is the logical one, what if he is throwing in the towel on himself? I couldn't handle him throwing away all his grades and shit just to be cool. Brian isn't the conformist type, this is a huge change… isn't that a sign of depression or something? Shouldn't we be worried?" Claire asked.

"I don't know, I don't think a change in clothes or hair is something to worry about, but we can all help keep an eye on him… if anything else seems off about him besides his appearance we can sit him down and talk to him okay?" Andy said.

Allison and Claire nodded and they headed into the building after the two boys.

**A/N: Read and review please I'd like feed back, do you feel like this story is going in the right direction or has it become so far fetched that I should re-write!? LET ME KNOW IM GOING CRAZY HERE! **


	17. to lose and to gain

**A/n: Yay! I am almost to chapter 20! Warning ahead of time, there is a scene of a sexual nature in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable with that read until John goes to Claire's house then stop. You can probably guess what is going to happen. I am an excellent writer of this stuff but since this is a site that children get on and I would really like to not be kicked off I am going to keep it as PG as possible. So enjoy. **

**Chapter 17**

Allison walked towards her next class and hoped that she would be able to hang with Andy after school. She hugged her books to her chest and really wished she hadn't lost her homework. She had actually spent time on it, at least a lot more time then normal. She had left lunch to grab something from her locker and when she had returned to her table she had found her bag had been dumped out all over the floor.

She sighed and blew her hair out of her face, she only had lunches with Andy on Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays, Tuesdays and Thursdays she usually ate outside to avoid sitting alone but for some reason today she had decided to eat inside and had been rewarded with her efforts. As she set her math book down on the table she bent to pick up her stuff. She heard snickers and laughs and whispers but said nothing. She had not looked up because she hadn't wanted to give anyone the satisfaction. She had then noticed her homework at gone missing, she sighed and decided she would rather take a zero then try and hurry and get it done.

She had reached for her notebook, which had slid across the floor when she saw someone grab it and hand it to her. She looked up to see Megan smiling at her. She smiled back and grabbed the notebook. "Welcome." Megan said knowing Allison really didn't talk that much. Allison nodded and sat down trying to get everything back in her bag.

"Rough day I see." Megan said motioning to Allison's food she had left unguarded. Allison had then noticed all the food was covered in tapioca pudding and that is when the cheerleaders had burst out laughing. Megan gave them a glare and said, "Shut up you sluts." That made them stop laughing and made most of the cafeteria look at them. They gave her a sneer and had gone back to eating. Allison giggled and pushed her tray to the side. She hadn't been that hungry anyway.

"So Allison can I talk to you really quick about something." Allison looked at her and kept packing her large black bag.

She then said, "Sure but I am bad with advise unless it has to do with like… sex addiction or… therapists."

Megan gave her a look and Allison tried to hide her smile.

"Um, well it doesn't but I want to ask anyway… if you can't help I guess it's fine… but…"

"Ask." Allison said pulling the tray back to her and tasting a little of the pudding with her finger.

"I uh… well… I really like Brian. A lot, I have had a crush on him for a while. I just recently got up the nerve to you know talk to him. But the thing is… I mean… I really like him and all."

"You said that already." Allison said staring at her out from under her bangs, "Do you repeat yourself a lot because if you do this could take a long time."

Megan smiled and said, "Right sorry, straight to the point. I like Brian for who he is and all… but… I mean… I don't want to sound shallow but… I mean."

"Just say what you mean instead of what you think I would want to hear, being blunt can make things easier." Allison said taking her spoon and trying some of the tapioca that had mixed with the applesauce.

"Right blunt… he dresses like a geek… and he isn't really… confident. I really like him but I don't feel like he could you know… take care of me if this relationship actually went anywhere. Like when Bender you know… kicked the crap out of Lance. He did it for his image and for his friends. I don't think Brian could do that… or Andy who tells off any guy who messes with you… and I mean I really like Brian… but I have been getting a lot of crap for dating him, which doesn't bother me… but I mean my ex-boyfriend, he goes to another school… he found out I have a new boy friend and he said he was going to come over and check him out. See what I dumped him for… I just don't want Brian to you know… I mean… if he sees Brian… he is going to want to beat him up for the sheer fact of how he dresses. I know Bradley."

Allison choked on her spoon, "He isn't a cop by any chance is he?"

Megan gave her a weird look, "No… he is in high school… why?"

"Just wanted to make sure we weren't having a zombie attack." Allison said breathing a sigh of relief.

Megan ignored the comment and said, "Should I tell Brian about Brad… or should I just like you know… let it alone and see what happens? Should I tell him how I feel?"

Allison waited a second and then said, "So… I take it you haven't seen Brian today have you."

Megan furrowed her brow, "No… he said he was running late and wouldn't be on the bus… we live like… a few blocks away… he said he would just see me at school. And I had to get some help for my failing art project before school so I couldn't meet him out front."

"Well… just wait till you see him and then tell me if you think he seems confident." Allison said with a knowing smile.

"O-okay… what about Brad? Do I tell him that my ex-boyfriend had it out for him?"

Allison considered and said, "Knowing Brian, he will probably be more likely to respond in the way you want if he is surprised. So… I would tell him you told your ex-boy friend but don't tell him about the whole… him wanting to check Brian out… oh and when you see Brian… call him BJ."

Megan's eyes got wide and she asked, "What? Why?"

"It's his nickname… it's short for Brian Johnson. Not the other thing… it's kind of cool... has that whole sex appeal thing but at the same time if you know Brian it's kind of laughable."

"Yeah… okay… BJ. I guess I can get used to that." Megan said. The girls had talked for the rest of lunch until the bell had rung and now Allison was on her way to class hoping nothing else would happen. She wasn't in the mood to put up with anymore bullying. She couldn't help but smiling, maybe things were going to get better for her; after all, things were changing over night for Brian. Maybe the good will would gravitate back to her.

OOOOOOO

Brian walked down the hall with a smirk on his face, like John had showed him. John had said a scowl would confuse people, because the tie die was a happy high kind of style. So if he was going for cool, relaxed, happy stoner, then he would have to smirk. Brian had practiced until John had been satisfied and then John said, "Okay, now I saw your new walk, but for you I'd say let's give you more of a strut. When you walk put your hands in your pockets and lean back a little." Brian had done as he was told and had felt silly at first, but after awhile it was actually pretty relaxing.

"Man, your looking pretty chill." John said smirking, "Okay here is the important part, when people look at you make eye contact and show them you don't give a shit what they think. I mean if your going to dress how you want then you gotta be what you want. And averting your eyes is a pussy thing to do. Challenge them and if one of them happens to ask you what you are looking at then say according to sex what you are looking at."

"What? What does sex have to do with looking at people?" Brian asked.

"I mean _BJ_," John said emphasizing his name to show he was getting annoyed, "If you look at a girl tell her why you are looking at her like this, Just looking at your pretty face baby. And walk on by, DON'T look back got it?"

Brian nodded and tried to keep the blush back, "What if it is a guy?"

"Depends on the guy, if you don't like him insult him, if he is neutral then just said something casual like, Not much what you looking at shit head?"

"Why would I insult the neutral guy too?"

"You didn't."

"But you just called him a shit head." Brian said looking confused.

"The tone genius, didn't you hear my tone, it was a joke… it's one of those I wasn't looking at anything we just happened to catch eyes so get over it."

"Oh… okay… so what do I say if I don't like him?"

"Insult him like, um… he says what you looking at? You say, Just couldn't keep my eyes off your ugly ass face princess."

"Princess?" Brian asked.

"It's like calling a football player a fag." John said looking around the corner down the hall.

Brian flinched at that word and really wished John wouldn't use it around him.

"Okay, I got to get to class because Claire said she wanted me to show up today. So go for a walk down to your locker, do what I said and I will watch. You meet anyone's eyes say what I said according and if you have any trouble I'll get your back. You think your good just close your locker with your fist on head to class got it?" John said looking at him.

Brian nodded, "Oh they grow up so fast!" John said pretending to whip a tear from his eye, "Okay Shorty get going."

Brian had rounded the corner and put the smirk on and headed to his locker, his hands in his pockets, he tried not to stumble or make a fool of himself. He didn't avert his eyes he looked at the people looking at him. As she strode passed a group of girls he met the eyes of one of the brunets who had on way to much make up, she didn't sneer or make a face or even sound agitated he was near here like a girl normally would have she just said, "What?"

"Just couldn't keep my eyes off your pretty face baby." Brian said walking by not looking back, he heard giggling and felt his heart beat speed up. Had they bought it? Really it had been that easy to get a girl to giggle? He loved when they giggled. He got to his locker and started to open it, as he pulled it open a hand came from behind and slammed it shut. Brian took a breath and slowly turned around, three rather large boys stared at him and looked at him, they had on varsity jackets but Brian had no clue what sport they played.

"If it isn't little Brian Johnson… what's up kiddo… you are looking sharp." The tallest one said and Brian figured they might be on the basketball team. Brian felt his heart might give out but he smirked and leaned against his locker crossing his arms over his chest, "Sup shit head how you doing?"

The basketball guys looked at him and smiled, "Well aren't you brave…"

"No need to be shy I ain't a fucking fairy princess." Brian said feeling the sweat on his hands slowly growing.

"Yeah, you sure don't dress like one anymore… what brought about this change… got tired of being a nerd?" The shortest of the three asked.

"Hell no, I am still smart as ever… but I figured my old threads just weren't really showing off what I have to offer."

"Oh really and what do you have to offer pipsqueak?"

Brian smirked and said, "Well why do you think my friends call me BJ."

"Why? Because you are good at giving them?" One said and the three guys laughed.

Brian froze, he wasn't sure how to handle this and he instantly thought, what would Bender say what would John do, and then he got it, "Why you asking? You like when guys suck you off?" The boy stopped laughing and looked at him and got pale faced. Brian smirked, "Don't tell me that jock boy is a little fairy princess."

The guy shoved him up against his lockers, "You know I don't like your face."

"Well that's good because if you did it would only prove you like little boys. Hey shit heads how about you get this guy off me." Brian said to the guys friends.

"Come on Danny, we got to get to gym anyway, the teacher will kill us if we are late again."

The tall boy let Brian down and he said, "We aren't done Johnson… just wait."

Brian watched as he walked away and knew he should call something out, but he wasn't sure he was brave enough, then again John was just around the corner, "Aw come on sweaty don't you want my number? I can hook you up with a real handsome friend of mine! His name is Tom!" The jock glared and turned the corner leaving Brian standing there with a huge smile on his face.

OOOOOO

Claire watched John walk in and he came and sat next to her putting his foot up on the desk across the isle.

"What you need sweat cheeks." John said noticing the teacher was late.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tonight at my place, the parents are gone and I think some you and me time would be kind of nice." Claire said innocently.

John mentally scolded himself for what he was about to say, "As much as I would love to come over and take advantage of you while you are all alone and helpless I promised Murphy I would stop in at the bar tonight."

"I thought you already went in and helped him clean up?"

"I did but he asked me to come in tonight. Said he wanted to talk to me about something. Figure I owe the guy since last time we pretty much destroyed his place."

"What about after?" Claire asked impatiently.

"I probably won't be leaving till late."

"I don't care, just stop by… we can hang out and… stuff." Claire said fidgeting with her pencil and looking at him.

John noticed the strange behavior but thought nothing of it, "Okay, I will give you a call from the bar when I am on my way over."

"Okay." Claire said turning her attention to the teacher who just walked in.

"Foot down Bender." She said with out even looking up.

"You know me to well my lady."

"Uh huh, you going to stay through the whole class today or leave half way through with a lame bathroom request?" She asked looking at him.

"I think I will stay, there is a nice view today." He said looking at Claire who blushed. One of the girls in the front row put her finger in her mouth and made a gagging noise. John saw it and said, "Hey, yeah you the fat girl in the front seat, I don't care if your bulimic... just don't throw up in here. We can all see you're a fat cow so don't bother throwing up here."

Some of the other stoners laughed and the girl turned herself forward and sat there with a scowl.

"That's enough Mr. Bender, I would hate to throw you out since you decided to show up and stay the whole time today."

"Sorry ma'am." John said as sweetly at he could.

Claire giggled and tried to be quiet, the teacher turned to the bored and started to lecture, John was once again trying to balance a pencil on his chin and his chair slid out from under him and he landed on his butt. The teacher turned and looked to him and John said, "Mrs. Resh, I think I need a doctor, I broke my butt."

OOOOOOOO

Andy was in the locker room trying to ignore the talk that was going around, "You see Johnson today, he looks like a fucking stoner."

"I think he looks pretty bad ass… you think that shit head Bender did it to him? The kid has changed a lot since they started hanging out."

"Fuck if I know but he fucked with me today and he has never done that before. He fucking called Sam's girlfriend pretty, and let me tell you she is still smiling!"

"She knew it was Johnson right?"

"Fuck I don't know but apparently a fucking dye job and some trashy clothes is enough for some girls… she probably forgot he is a fucking punching bag."

"Dude I don't know if he is… he called Dan a Fairy princess and called me and Jake shit heads."

"You think he snapped? I mean he did have a gun in his locker a few months ago."

"It was a flare gun wasn't it?"

"That little shit is a threat to no one, he thinks he is big and bad because he has Bender and Clark on his side, not to mention he is friends with miss. Used to be prom queen Claire Standish."

"I can't believe that shit head Bender landed her… you think he has gotten anyway?"

"I don't know, Lance told me he went on a date with her once and she was pretty cold to him. I am guessing she is a ice bitch."

"Come on ladies out of the lockers!" Came a call from the gym teacher.

Andy had wanted to say something so bad, but he would have been out numbered 17 to 1. He loved his friends but not even he was that brave, they would have murdered him. He slowly walked out into the gym and noticed that Allison wasn't here today. Maybe she had skipped out, she hated the uniforms. Wait today was Thursday right? Or was it Tuesday? Either way he didn't have classes with her today, man that was so annoying. Andy was in gym everyday by order of his coach who still pushed him like crazy. Despite the fact Andy had wanted to quiet the team he had been pushed to stay in until the year ended. And hated it but they had arranged his classes in such a way he could still do lifting and gym everyday and get the required classes to graduate. Who they had had to pay off Andy didn't know but he was probably one of the only kids who had gym every day.

He went into the weight room and watched as the guys lifted and talked and messed with each other. He used to be able to go and stand with them, he used to be able to talk with them and not worry about being told off. He sighed and walked away from the large group and headed to the bench press. He saw Larry Lester trying to lift, he had no spotter and Andy debated. It was to dangerous to let the kid try to lift all that weight on his own. But the last time Andy had tried to talk to him the kid had started to cry.

Andy took a deep breath and walked over, "Hey Larry you want a spotter?" The kid lay there and stared up at him in shock. He said nothing and so Andy tried again, "With your weight you should probably go a little lighter. Here try this." Andy removed three weights on each side and replaced them with two slightly smaller ones. "Try it now." Larry said nothing but tried to lift it, he successfully pushed it up and started pumping.

"If you still don't want to talk to me that's fine, just grunt when you want me to take the bar." Larry kept pumping which surprised Andy, the kid was scrawny by nature but he was pumping pretty hard. Andy kept count and soon the kid was pressing one hundred.

"Come on Larry you got ten left before you hit 90!" Andy said getting excited; he loved the excitement of watching people reach a goal. "COME ON MAN!" Andy said counting out loud, "91 92 93 94." He saw the shaking in Larry's arms and he asked, "Want me to take it?" The boy shook his head; he let the bar push down on his chest and then shoved up, "97." Andy said watching in shock as the boy's boy shook violently at the task of pressing the bar up.

"Don't strain yourself man." Andy said slowly reaching his hands to catch the bar if Larry's arms gave out. They looked like they were just skin and bone, how the kid was doing this was beyond Andy.

"99! COME ON LARRY YOU GOT ON MORE!" Andy cried really getting excited. Sweat was pouring off the boy's forehead and he looked like he might shake right off the weight bench. He let out a yell and shoved with all his might and got the weight bar up. Andy grabbed it and yelled, "100!" He set the bar back on the metal holders and came around, he held his hand out to Larry who took it and sat up, he leaned forward and threw up all over Andy's shoes. He slowly looked up at Andy like he was going to cry, his face was red, not only from the effort of doing those presses but also from embarrassment.

Andy tried not to get sick himself from the site of cottage cheese and carrots on his shoes and he said, "It's okay dude, I threw up after a wrestling match once on the ref." Larry just stared and said nothing, "Well good job lifting, I am going to the bathroom to uh… clean my shoes." Andy left Larry sitting their staring after him.

OOOOOO

John sat at the bar and took a sip from a beer bottle, "So what did you need to talk to me about Murphy?" John asked watching the man shine glasses. The bar was closed and empty aside from the two who sat there talking. It was pretty dim because the main lights had been shut off. Now there was just light from the neon signs and one or two top lights that stayed on over night. John took a drag from his cigarette and then put it out in the ash tray.

"How'd you like a job John?" The man asked.

"What?" John asked right back.

"You heard me, I am offering you a job. You come here a few times a week, when ever you have time, after the bar closes and you clean up, sweep and mop, help me polish the glasses, clean up the tables and mess. I'll give you fifty bucks each night you work and free pool for you and your friends."

"Hell yes!" John said with a big smile on his face.

"Alright then it's a deal." Murphy said clasping hand with John, "I like you kid and the more you are around the more people come in. You're like entertainment to these people. And I enjoy the company. You're not as big of a punk as some of the people who come in here. Let me tell you, some days when you aren't here we have some pretty nasty kids come in thinking they own the place. I kick um out for being under age but they really do think that because their folks have money they can just strut in and order a beer."

"Yeah well, the only reason I came in here the first time was to avoid my dad."

"I remember that day… you were what… twelve?"

"Yeah I am guessing so… I remember the look you gave me too. I walked right up to the bar and asked for a pop."

Murphy laughed, "No, you weren't that cool John. I remember exactly what you asked for. Can I have a milk please?" Murphy said trying to imitate a 12-year-old John.

"I did not ask for milk!" John said taking a swig of his beer.

"You did! I remember that too. I gave you pop because we obviously didn't carry milk. Man I remember the shiner you had. Your dad was even at you back then."

"He was always at me, it just didn't get bad till around that age. When I started going to school and trying to avoid him."

"Why had you been down here anyway?" Murphy asked.

John thought a moment and then looked through the beer bottle he was holding trying to see the bar on the other side. "He was trying to take me to work and I didn't want to go. So I snuck away when he stopped at a pay phone and wondered in here. Figured I'd hide out for a bit and then try to get back home." John said.

"Man I remember your pops coming in and seeing you and dragging you out." Murphy said shaking his head, "Should have known what was going on."

"Come on Murph, how can anyone know when a kid has a shiner from is dad and not from bullies at school. I mean I was a scrawny little kid. I was easy to tease, I looked like a kid that had been made just for bullies."

"Yeah, you sure were tiny. Look at you now thought." Murphy said. John leaned back on the stool and let out a belch. "Your so charming." He said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, and don't I have such a wonderful girl friend that off sets my charming so well!"

"How did you land Miss. Park avenue anyway?"

"Oh man, it's a crazy fucking story. When I have more time I will tell you all about it. But I got to get going… I got to meet up with my princess or she will have my ass on toast." John grabbed his coat and headed for the door and then stopped, you got a pay phone outside right?" Murphy nodded and John headed out the door.

"What day you starting next week?" Murphy asked.

"Monday!" John called letting the door swing shut behind him.

Murphy smiled and said, "Gotta love John Bender." He took the beer bottle off the bar and threw it in the trash.

OOOOO

Claire paced nervously in the front hall, she heard someone outside and rushed to the door, she threw it open and when she saw no one she took a step out onto the front porch. "John?" she called. Suddenly from the bushed John jumped out and tackled her.

"HEY THERE PRINCESS!" He said taking her in a bear hug and lifting her off.

"Oh John you awful little jerk!" she said smacking John over and over until he dropped her in the entranceway, he shut the door and locked it behind him.

"So we got the house to ourselves tonight! What awful chick flicks are we watching?" Claire looked at him and didn't say anything; she just looked at him and stared. John noticed her troubled look and lowered his arms, "What is it princess?"

"John can you be serious for a second?" John looked at her and he felt his heart beat quicken, was this it?

"Sure… what is it?" he asked dropping all pretenses.

"Come with me I want to talk to you about something. She took his hand and led him up stairs. He allowed her to guide him in the dark hall until they reached her room. Her door was shut and she paused outside it and looked at him, "You know I love you right?" Claire asked looking at him. John had a feeling he knew where this was going. He felt his defenses coming up and he tried to keep them at bay, no matter what she said he would not yell at her, he would not raise his voice, he would not blame her.

"What is going on Claire?" he asked trying to keep his voice even.

"Do you love me?" she asked rubbing his hand with her fingers.

John was taken aback, how many times he had told her when it was just them? How many times had he reassured her and tried to prove to her how much he cared despite the fact that he fucked things up so much and all the time.

"Claire you know I love you… you also know I am just really bad at… showing it." He said, he was glad it was dark because he was blushing and embarrassed for having to say this.

"Okay…then… I think I am ready."

"Ready for what?" John asked. Claire pushed open the door and a candle lit room greeted John. "Whoa…what's the occasion?" John asked.

Claire pulled him into the room and shut her door, John looked around and then back at her, she slowly lifted her shirt up off over her head. John watched, completely stunned. She reached behind her and unzipped her long skirt, it fell from her waist and she stood before him. When he didn't come to her she wrapped her around across her front, "John…" she said. He was pulled from his shock and slowly walked over to her. "Are you sure?" She let her hands run up under his shirt and against his skin. John shivered and sucked in a sharp breath. "Yes. I think I am finally ready. I mean, it's just a word right?" Claire asked.

"This will take us to a different level Claire. If you do this with me and then people find out… I mean you were my girl before but after this… I mean you will be MY girl… do you understand what I mean by that? I don't mean I own you… but I mean…"

Claire kissed him and then as she pulled away said, "Yeah, I get it John… and I want that more then anything. I want you to be my first and my only. Please?" She asked.

"You don't have to ask me." He said picking her up bridal style and turning towards the bed, "But if I am going to do this I want to do it right. You tell me if you want to stop, if it hurts… you tell me if it's okay." Claire nodded and he laid her softly on the bed. He stood up and slowly went to remove his shirt, then he hesitated, "What is it John?"

He was debating, would his body scare her? Then again didn't male bodies always scare Claire. She was shy and scared of the idea of a man invading her body like this. She had confided in John that her feel of letting a man open her like this was why she had wanted to wait. But would his scars and marks bother her?

"John?" Claire asked.

He sighed, fuck it, he pulled off his shirt and she looked upon his body. She had known he was covered, John had told her and she had seen parts of him at the hospital, but she had had no clue he was this marked. He kneeled beside the bed and leaned in to kiss her, "Does it bother you?" he asked.

Claire let her hand trail up his back, she felt the marks beneath her fingers and John closed his eyes and savored the feeling of her touching his damaged skin. "No it doesn't." she said smiling at him softly. He kissed her and traced his finger along the top of her bra. He reached under her and with a flick of his fingers the bra came lose. He gently pulled it away from her and let it slide down her arms. He brought his lips to down onto one of her hard pink buds. She gasped at the feel of his tongue and lips dancing around the edges. His hands slowly slid down her sides and savored her soft warm skin. It was flawless, untouched, un marked or scared and he loved it. He wanted to melt into her and disappear into her perfectly beautiful body. His fingers strayed to her panties and they ran along the waistband. "Are you sure?" he asked into her neck, he wasn't sure if he could stop himself at this point but he had to ask. Had to be a gentleman, he didn't want to scare her or make her tense up that would just make it worse for her.

He pulled with his finger slowly until they were off her legs and on the floor, and there she was, Claire Standish naked before him on a Thursday night, panties rolled up on the floor, he wondered if she was hoping her folks wouldn't walk in. They were out of town but what if they came home earlier? Wouldn't they get a surprise? That word then triggered John's brain and he looked up to Claire, "Princess, I don't have… I mean… if I had known this was what you wanted to do tonight I would have picked them up… but I don't want to have a surprise in nine months or something."

Claire giggled and said, "Look in the night stand." John gave her an odd look and pulled it open, there was an unopened box of condoms sitting and waiting.

"YOU bought condoms?" John asked.

"No, they are my brothers, I got them from his old room." She said blushing.

"Aren't you a clever little girl." He pulled one out and put it on top of the stand and closed the drawer. He then let his hands and mouth go to work on her, he loved the noises she made as he explored her and tried to show just how much he really loved her. Finally Claire tugged at his pants and he un-did the button. She slowly slid them down and got an eye full of a rather firm John.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know it's just not what I expected." She said blushing.

"What were you expecting?" John asked.

"Aren't they supposed to be… like… smaller?" Claire asked shyly.

John chuckeled and said, "Not unless your Asian."

John lay down on top of her and kissed her neck softly, he didn't enter her, he wouldn't until she gave the right signs.

"Here." She said reaching and grabbing the plastic square off the nightstand, "Let's do this." John couldn't help but laugh in his head, he was getting excited, was she really going to let him in? He opened the little square plastic package and pulled out the item inside. He slid it on accordingly and then tossed the wrapper on the floor.

"Okay just a heads up, I don't know how well you paid attention in health class but this could get messy." John said blushing.

"I know… and I am ready." Claire said pulling him down towards her. John gently pushed her legs apart with his hips and paused one more time, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Just do it." Claire said.

"Don't tense up… and don't hold your breath. Just relax." He said softly. Claire nodded and tried to stay relaxed. John moved him self into position and slowly started to push. Claire gasped, as he kept moving forward inch by inch, slow and steady. "You doing okay?" John asked.

Claire nodded quickly but said nothing, her eyes were closed and she dug her nails into his back further and further as he pushed. John felt how tight she was and realized there was just no way for him to make her comfortable. He kept pushing until finally he felt the pressure he was looking for, "Okay Claire, almost there… I am going to thrust real quick and then it will be over okay?" She nodded and braced herself, "Relax." John cooed kissing her neck. He didn't move again until several minutes later. He had been kissing her neck and gently tracing his fingers up and down her sides and when he felt her finally relax he gave one quick pump into her, she let out a little cry of pain and John felt the pressure snap and disappear.

"Okay, things are going to get easier from here on out. You want to keep going?" Claire nodded and said, "As long as you don't get to crazy."

"No worries." John slowly pulled out and then pushed back in. He eventually found a slow relaxing rhythm. To John's surprise Claire started to moan softly. "A little faster." She cooed in his ear. John obliged and realized if he went any faster he would lose it. He had never had a girl this tight before, even others virgins he had had hadn't been this tight.

"Something's happening John…" Claire moaned into his ear.

"Don't freak out princess, just let it come." John said through deep breaths.

He picked up his pace with out even realizing it and before he knew it was happening he felt Claire's back arch and then he heard her scream his name and she pressed against him. He felt her convulsing and contracting around his length and couldn't stop himself; he reached his peak and let the release come. He moaned and felt the pleasure flood his body. Then he collapsed on Claire and breathed heavy. She lay there resting and drawing designs on his back. "You doing okay?" John asked with out raising his head.

Claire nodded and said, "Yes, absolutely perfect."

"I just want to say, I don't normally go that quick… your just so… God." John said rolling off of her and moving to his back. He reached under the blankets and removed the used item. He tied the top and tossed it to the floor too. "Your so gross." Claire said, "I have a waste basket right over there by my desk."

"That would require me moving and I rather like where I am. He turned on his side and pulled her into him. "So just wait a second and let me stay here before you order me around princess."

"I have no problem with this." Claire said snuggling into him.

"You keep moving like that and you may be in trouble later."

"I'm already in trouble. These sheets are probably ruined." She said raising up the comforter and looking at the place she had been laying.

"Don't worry about it, it will come out with bleach and vinegar."

"Vinegar?" Claire asked.

"Something about…" John started and then Claire realized he was asleep. She cuddled down with him and before she knew it she was asleep too.

**A/N: Read and review, I tried to keep it at PG as I could I hope I don't get banned for this chapter, but it's so good I just had to share it. **


	18. Going for a ride

**A/n: I know it's been awhile, and I know this chapter isn't that long, but I am really jammed with college finals and such… so I deliver when I can. Enjoy**

Chapter 18

Rick sat in the old rocking chair; he was in the basement of one of his friend's houses. He was rocking and flipping a coin, the rhythm of it all gave him something to focus on, he needed to ignore the voices. Rick knew it was PTS. He knew he wasn't insane, but the voices and the screams and the noises just wouldn't leave. Not unless he drank, or did some nice calming drugs. On the nights he would pass out and actually sleep all the way through until morning, he thought it was a Godsend. And it helped that John was a good punching bag. The kid could throw a punch and keep on coming, even after he was black and blue.

He looked at the large silver dollar with two heads, it was a trick coin his father had given him a long time ago. He had used it to win so many bets, and he used to be able to win lots of money using it. That is until people started wanting to see the other side. Then he had to punch them and run. But he was good at running.

The restlessness of the evening stirred in him, he wanted to be out moving. He felt his patients break inside him and he stood up letting out a grunt. He wanted his family back, they belonged to him, and he had worked his ass off in the war to make sure that his family, if he ever got one, would be safe and happy.

And now they dissert him? They run off on him? For who? For that damn principle, perhaps it wasn't going directly after John and Wendy that would benefit him. Maybe if he just got rid of that damn principle, maybe they would come back, maybe they would see how much they need him, and love him and… who the fuck was Rick kidding, they didn't need him or want him or love him.

But he needed them, and he wanted them, he loved them less then they loved him, but they were HIS family, they were HIS blood and sweet and tears. And HE was not going to let them go. He needed to pay a visit to a Mr. Richard A. Vernon.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

John walked along the road with his mother, "So why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because we were invited by Claire's family for dinner, and it would be rude to ignore the invite and not show up."

"But this isn't really your thing is it? I mean dressing up, going to some fancy dinner party… it ain't my thing that's for sure. Besides, we are supposed to have cop escort, shouldn't there be a cop around?"

"I told them we were walking to the Standish house, they said they would follow us and meet us there."

"But I don't see anyone." John said looking up and down the empty streets.

"Well they are not supposed to be seen, so stop looking for them. Now, how much further is it?" Wendy asked wrapping her arm in John's.

"We got about two more blocks." He said wishing he had taken Vernon's car.

"Speaking of" he started to say since he had been thinking about him, "Where is V-man?"

"Richard will be along a little later, he had some stuff to take care of at the school. It won't be long."

John hated this idea, he had no issues with Claries' father, after all the man had saved his life. But this whole dressing up nice to go to a dinner party, and then leaving with polite smiles and waves and comments, it just seemed like viability, a waste of his time. Not that he didn't want to see Claire; he WANTED to see Claire. Every inch of her, ever centimeter, ever possible inch and corner and take in her scent and touch her and breath her in. John shivered and kept walking trying to get the DB in his pants to go down before his mother noticed.

OOOOOOOO

Vernon was walking out of his office and down the hall, it was starting to get dark outside, he twirled the key on his finger and whistled. Tonight he was going to have dinner with one of the wealthiest men in the city. He was going to make small talk with the man's beautiful wife and sit in his huge beautiful house and have delicious meals he didn't have to cook.

He was excited, he felt like he was a little boy getting ready for a sleep over. He was glad he had brought a nicer jacket and set of slacks to school today. He had just finished changing and had left his older suit hanging on a coat rack in his office.

It wasn't that Richard was so money hungry he just loved hanging with the rich and wealthy to bring up his title. He may have been a little jaded sometimes but he wasn't a fool. He knew he wasn't a Richie, he knew he would never be a Mr. Standish. He was happy in his current position, nice house in a nice suburb, with a great girl friend and a good paying job. He could put food on the table and clothes on his back. He was feeling okay with where he was in life, but it didn't hurt that for one night of his life he got to imagine he was something more then just a principle. For one night he got to be a Mr. Standish.

He figured he had John to thank, if the boy hadn't tried to protect the man's daughter they probably would have gotten sued instead for putting her in harms way. John wasn't as bad as Vernon had thought, but he wasn't the angle or the victim like people made him out to be. He did drink and do drugs and smoke cigarettes, he did yell and fight and cause problems. But he also loved, and cared… most of the time. At least he cared more then he let people know.

Vernon hated to say it but the boy was growing on him. He was by now out to his car, and putting the key into the door's lock. When suddenly he felt a pain erupt in his head. He fell to the ground and his keys skid under his car. He held the back of his head until the pain became a dull thud and then he looked up.

He wasn't surprised to see John's dad, because in all honesty no one was stupid enough to come up and hit him on the head in the parking lot when it was still light out with people around.

"You just love the idea of getting arrested don't you?" Vernon bit trying to stand. The man shot his foot out and smashed into Vernon's gut.

"It's time to go for a little ride." Vernon saw the fist coming, but couldn't breath and there for could not react. Everything went black after that. And he knew he was screwed.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Ricky hulled the man to the rear of the car and threw him in the trunk. He was being a fool doing this during the day; the sun wasn't even set yet. But it was now or never. He shut the car's trunk and looked around for people who may have noticed. Apparently the very few people around had not noticed because they had been going about their own business of having sex in the school parking lot, which was even more stupid to do during the day then bashing someone over the head, or they had dropped their papers or were having a smoke on the far side of the lot trying to hide it from the teachers.

Ricky had grabbed the keys from under the car and now got in. He turned it on and started to drive. He wondered if Richard would be as good of a sparing partner as his son. He wondered if the man could hold his own. Perhaps he could, perhaps he would die quick. Either way the voices would be gone for a day or two after tonight. And John and Wendy would get the message he was trying to send.

00000000000000

John stood on the porch and rang the bell, his mother waited next to him on the large porch of the huge house. "I still can't believe you dated this girl and never brought her to our place for dinner." John's mother said.

John looked at her in shock, "You're kidding right?" Just then the door opened and Mr. Standish stood there with a large smile, "Welcome!" John and his mother entered, only one had a large warm smile on their face.

When John saw the entrance hall he recalled the other night when Claire had led him to her room. He felt his insides stir and he wanted to rush back out. He felt like everyone knew though they were oblivious.

"John, Claire is in her room if you would like to go see her before dinner. Get her down here before she makes herself up to much." The man said smiling and giving John a nudge.

So this was what it was like to be liked by a parent of your girl friend. It was a disturbing feeling. He climbed the same stairs and followed the same railing down towards the soft, warm, wonderful smelling room he had been in only nights ago.

He pushed the door open and leaned in the doorway; Claire sat at her vanity putting on lipstick. He watched her for a long while before she noticed him in her mirror. She must have been very intent on the eye shadow.

"Hey their princess." John said with his usual smirk. Claire looked at him and in the mirror and stared.

"What? Never seen a boy dress up before?" John asked knowing how different he must have looked with brushed and clean hair, freshly pressed clothes, and a tie. "I felt silly that my mother made me go all out on the outfit, but after seeing you and your father I feel rather under dressed." She didn't say anything so John advanced. He came to stand behind her and gently rubbed his hands on her bare shoulders, then leaned down and gently kissed her neck, "You're speechless… makes me feel like I look awful… should I change… take it all off right here. You can dress me…. from my feet to my head."

"You look great." She said closing her eyes and savoring his touch. "I am impressed. Are they new?"

"Nope, dug through the old house and found my dress up clothes perfectly preserved in a chunk of frozen carbon." He said.

"Well that was lucky." She whispered before she turned her head and kissed him on the lips. His finger traced her collar bone and when he pulled away he whispered in her ear, "Just four days ago, I had you on that bed naked… it's playing in my head over and over….can you still feel me inside you?" he asked her.

She nodded quickly and moaned, he pulled away and smiled, "Good." He turned and headed towards the door. "See you down stairs Princess."

a/N: mORE TO COME soon! Enjoy!


	19. The Letter

**A/N: I apologize this took so long to update and this chapter isn't very long but I've been very busy. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19 **

John, Claire, Wendy, Mr. Standish and Mrs. Standish sat around the large oak dinner table and dinned on food John had never seen or heard of before. He ate it slowly and every once and while he had to look at Claire and she would motion to which utensil he should use.

To John's utter surprise his mother had no problems with what utensil to use and he soon found out why when his mother and Mrs. Standish started to talk.

"So… Wendy… before you married your ex-husband… what did you like to do with your time?"

Wendy gently wiped her mouth and smiled, "Well I went to a private school, I was a debutant for a long while… and I was in the Boys and Girls club in the upper Chicago ring." She said with a small smile.

"Oh really? That's wonderful, I was a DEB for a few years myself, I was planning on having Claire's coming out celebration in a few months!" Mrs. Standish seemed excited.

"That's wonderful! What I remember of my times as a DEB was superb. I didn't know you had Claire in a society… how long have you been in training dear?" Wendy asked Claire.

She blushed and tried not to look at John, "Well, about a year or so I guess."

"Well better late then never dear." Wendy said with a smile.

"Yes… she wasn't very thrilled about the idea at first but I am persistent." Her mother said with pride.

"I wish I had had the opportunity to get John into the Boys and Girls Club but once I married Rick it just wasn't possible. They had standards and he was defiantly not standard." Wendy said sadly.

"Yes, how did you and Rick meet?" Mr. Standish asked.

"Daddy." Claire said with a little bite.

"It's alright dear, I don't mind. I meet him a few years after he came back from the war; I was only eighteen I think? He was very good at corrupting me. But I can't souly blame him; I let myself be led astray. He didn't mean any harm at first. It wasn't until after we got married he showed his true colors."

"It is to bad… had your parents already picked out a boy for you?" Mrs. Standish inquired.

"Yes… he was a nice enough boy but even after years of being a DEB I just couldn't marry him. I suppose Rick was my rebellious stage. I don't ever regret the decision I made though, I can't dwell on regret… I just wish I had opened my eyes sooner." Wendy finished as she took a sip of her water.

John kept his head down, he didn't say anything, but he felt himself want to crawl under the table and die. She was so different around them, so cool and collected and normal. They seemed to really like her, but what would they have thought if they had seen her only a few months ago.

John had no reason to hate these people, they were Claire's parents after all and they had been nothing but nice to them despite their background and everything they had been through. But even when they were being nice John still felt like they were condescending.

Claire nudged John's leg with her knee and he looked up, "Hum?"

"Mr. Standish asked you a question John." Wendy said.

"Oh sorry, what you say?"

"I asked if you knew what you were planning to do after high school." Mr. Standish said with a small smile.

"Uh… I am not sure… I mean… I've always been good with my hands… but my dad never really taught me anything worth remembering. And I really haven't done good enough in High School to go to college. I suppose I will pick up a trade." He said feeling his cheeks grow red.

However the man just kindly smiled at him and said, "Well, perhaps when you are done with high school I can get you an internship at my company. Not much handwork but you will be amazed what you can learn with out college. I never went to college and look at me."

John stared wild-eyed, was the man being serious or pulling his leg? Was this conversation really happening? Was this man offering him a job in his company and honestly planning on teaching him how to be a rich man like him?

"John?" Wendy said nodding at him to say something.

"That would be awesome… thank you for the consideration." John said skillfully trying to show how grateful he really was but at the same time trying not to show his excitement. With a job like that he could buy Claire a really nice ring, and get a nice house and maybe even a car!

If Mr. Standish followed through John could be a CEO in only a few years… then again… was this really John? He had thought he would be working on cars his whole life… a grease monkey.

John's train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I can get it." Claire said standing.

"Better not incase its trouble. I will go princess." John said standing and walking around the table. "John." Wendy said with worry. Mr. Standish stood up too and followed.

The two men looked at each other and then John opened the door, no one was there. They looked down and saw a white envelop addressed with only the words John and Wendy.

John slowly reached down and picked it up, his hands shook as his eyes passed over the very familiar hand writing again and again.

"Is it from him?" Mr. Standish asked. John nodded and shut the door locking it. He slowly walked back into the dinning area and stared at his mother.

"Who was it?" She asked.

John said nothing; he slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. He slowly read over it and his face visibly paled.

"What does it say?" Mr. Standish asked. John looked at his mother and said with a crackly voice, "Call the cops."

*************

Rick looked at the man who was tied to a chair, "You know… in Nam… when they wanted us to talk they would crack our fingers, slice off toes… starve us for days. But I never talked. And I made it out of their prison when everyone else was dead. I am a survivor by nature, and I worked hard to protect this country. I worked hard to make sure that when I finally got me a family they would be safe and I would never lose them. Now I came back to America with a lot of hostility thrown at me… all of us soldiers did… but let me tell you something… I didn't give a shit. All I wanted was some booze, a little something to smoke, and of course a lady to keep me warm at night. I found all of the above… and until recently I had managed to keep all of the above for a good long time. I am currently missing the woman… and the extra appendage she calls a son. Now out in Nam when something was in my way I just barred through it, like their torture, or their prisons or their guards… I just went right through it teeth clenched and fists balled and muscles tight and I made it through alive. You may be wondering why I am telling you all this, well you see… you are currently in the way of getting the things I want. I can offer you one of two things. You can either get out of my way and let me have back my wife and son, or I will move you myself and take them. Either way… I want you out of the picture."

Vernon had sat quietly through all this and hadn't yelled or struggled against his restraints. He had known what had happened as soon as he woke up here. Though he wasn't the type of man to go to war and run through hell and high water to save lives or protect his country, he wasn't scared at the current moment. At least not for himself, he was worried for Wendy and John.

"You might as well forget me moving buddy… I don't run away from things." Vernon said angrily.

John's dad spun on him and shoved him hard; the chair flew back, "YOU BETTER START RUNNING! Because if you don't I will kill you... and I won't hesitate to finish with John what I couldn't finish with you."

This got Vernon's attention, "Don't you touch a hair on his head you dirty son of a bitch!"

Suddenly the chair flew up and Vernon came face to face with Rick, he could smell the booze and pot and the stale stench of vomit. "I own that head… he is MY son, MY boy, not YOURS. You have no worries about me killing the little bastard anyway, maybe beat him black and blue, but never kill him. I have plans for MY boy. He is a kid after my own heart, I hate the little shit with a passion but he has potential. Something I only just noticed… I am going to make one hell of a man out of him."

Vernon spit in the man's face, "He won't ever be like you." Rick flew his fist out and connected with Vernon's cheekbone, his head snapped back and he felt the explosion up behind his eye.

"Don't count on that… he is closer in blood to me then you… who would ever want a principle as a father… when you could have someone like me. "

"And what is so great about having an alcoholic psychopath as a father?" Vernon asked.

"For one thing… he won't ever have to do any of his homework… and for a second…" He paused a moment and took hold of Vernon's arm…he sliced the sleeve up to his elbow, then he glared into Vernon's eyes, "He won't ever have to take shit from anyone… not even academia like you."

Vernon braced himself and knew that if he didn't survive this… John and Wendy would be in deep trouble.

OOOOOOO

"Chief you have to do something!" John yelled as the older man looked over the letter.

"Just calm down son, I am sure Mr. Vernon is fine… I am sure your father won't do any real harm to the man."

"You don't know that! You don't know my father! He is crazy… he has gone off the deep end!" John said.

He looked around the room at all the faces that watched the commotion unfold, Claire and her mother and father sat on the large couch across the room, his mother sobbed into Judy's arms, the rest of his mother's and Vernon's friends had shown up to at the request of Wendy who for some reason felt they all needed to be here.

The chief looked at his men and then back to John, "This letter doesn't give us much to go off of son."

"Are you kidding me! _Meet me under the bleachers at midnight if you ever want to see him alive again..._THAT PRETTY FUCKING EASY TO GO OFF OF!"

"Aye it is… but what I mean is I am not so sure there is much we can do to prevent…" the chief started but the loud sob of Wendy caused him to pause. He motioned for John to follow him into the next room and the boy reluctantly followed.

"The thing is son, we can't let you or your mother meet him or trade yourself for Vernon, but since your father is a military man he will be waiting for an ambush, cops, or even some kind of hidden agenda. We can't take the chance… our best bet is to wait till we get another letter… see if we can catch him delivering it. It's either that or we go to meet him and he kills Vernon on the spot."

John felt the coldness in his belly, it started to spread through out his body and he knew his time was running out, so was Vernon's. He was going to have to handle this himself. "Alright… we wait." John said walking back into the other room the chief staring after him.

John was going to get things sorted out now, tonight, "Claire, can I please talk to you in the other room?" John asked holding his hand out to her. She took it slowly and her parents let her go, which surprised them both. John led her into the entrance hall and looked at her, "The cops aren't going to do shit…I owe Vernon to much right now to ignore the letter, and I can't wait around and do nothing. Tonight when I get back to Vernon's I am going to go meet my father… I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"If you didn't want me to tell anyone why did you even bother to tell me?" Claire asked looking at him with scared eyes.

"Because I want someone to know where I am incase I don't come back."

"John… don't go please." Claire said, "Let the cops handle this."

"I've never trusted cops in my entire life, why start now? I know I can bring Vernon back… I know I can do this… I just need time. I am going to go get my mother and take her home… if you don't hear from me by tomorrow… call the chief and let him know what I did. Can you do that for me Claire?"

Claire felt the tears coming to her eyes but she nodded anyway, "Hey now, princess come on, this is all just a bad dream… it will be over soon."

"Your going to get yourself killed." Claire said a little to loud.

"No one can kill me… I'm invincible." He teased.

Claire only looked down and John suddenly didn't feel so sure about taking care of this himself… what if he lost Claire because of his brashness… what if he lost Vernon, his mother would lose it. There was really no way to win… but maybe if he took care of his father tonight then him and Claire could finally be together with out any worries of whether or not he was coming home.

**A/N: Okay I don't know how I am going to end this but I would really like to incorporate the other members of the club so let's hope I can come up with something good! **


	20. The fantastic fiveclub

**A/N: Nothing to say so let's get down to the story! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 20 **

**Road Rash **

John had put his mother to bed about two hours ago, he had given her a pretty strong sleeping pill in hopes that that would keep her under while he was gone. His nerves were sparking, and his palms were sweaty. He was really going to do this. He must be crazy.

Never in a million years had he ever thought he would risk his neck for Richard Vernon. Then again he never had in a billion years thought his father would have gone so irreversibly crazy over his son and wife leaving.

Killing people, burning down their old house, kidnapping, attempted rape… all the plots and plans and thugs that had been drug into this. All over him and his mother. It seemed so far fetched when he went through it in his head.

Then again it was just about as far fetched as a brain, a criminal, a princess, a jock, and a basket case all getting along and buddying it up on their one and only Saturday detention together. Maybe it was just this town, strange things happen in this particular town.

And a killer can come from anywhere right? England, Ireland, Germany, America… doesn't matter where your from if you are messed up enough or angry enough or hopped up on enough drugs and booze to set your own house on fire, anyone could be a killer.

_It's just so fucking bizarre! _

John thought with his own angry mind, would he turn out like his father because of the way he was raised. John had only ever hit other guys and that was because they had started it. He never went out of his way to hurt people, then again the way he had treated Claire that very distant Saturday had been beyond cruel. He had made every attempt possible to hurt her and make her cry. But that had been from spit and jealousy, she had everything and he had nothing.

Perhaps his anger was a little misplaced, but nothing some therapy from Jude couldn't fix right?

John rounded the school and swallowed thickly, "This is it Bender ol' boy… do your die…" he said to himself in an attempt to make himself feel better. It didn't work. He headed towards the bleachers and the field, the field he had crossed so many times before in an attempt to get home before his father, or get to the school before the bell rang.

On the few occasions that he cared to try he had actually made it on time for class, at which point he had laughed at himself for caring and walked back to the bleachers to toke it up.

He made himself a new promise, no more pot, or drinking for a long time after all this was over… well maybe a little drinking but nothing heavy like his father. This entire situation had opened his eyes to a point, but only to a point.

When the bleachers started to grow in side John slowed down considerably and felt inside his pocket, his fingers wrapped around his switchblade and he inwardly sighed. It wouldn't do much against a gun, but stealing Mr. Standish's shotgun would have been a waste, John had no clue how to use it and even if he did he couldn't hide that huge ass thing as he walked down the street.

He envisioned himself as Rambo, casually walking down the street loaded up with weaponry, if anyone asked he would say, "I am off to blow my dad away." He managed a smile then and strengthened his step towards the darkness below the bleachers.

John stepped into the shadows and for a moment everything was silent, no birds chirping, no frogs or crickets to fill the nasty void of sound. His head jerked to the side when he heard shuffling and his jaw dropped when he saw his father emerged from the dark with Vernon in front of him, a knife to his neck.

"John get out of here!" Vernon ordered through a bloody face.

"Shut it V-man." John's dad said as he pushed the knife up under the man's throat.

"Dad… stop!" John said holding his hand out fear hitting him at the tone in his father's voice, he knew that tone.

"Hey Johnny… good to see you boy… how are you doing?"

John stared at his father a moment in disbelief, "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Why not?" his father said moving a little closer.

"Not the best time for casual conversation." John said eyeing Vernon's confused face.

"Casual is my thing now, haven't you heard, I am sober for the first time in awhile… it's not completely out of my system of course, that takes months even years… but hey, I am close enough… I think civil conversation is something we haven't had in a long time."

"Only about 18 years…" John said.

"Far to long, so what have you been up to?" His father asked leering at Vernon, "Where is your mother?"

"She is at home… sleeping…" John said.

"Home? You rebuilt…"

"We are staying at Vernon's." John said motioning to the man that was still being held at knifepoint.

"Of course you are… you stupid little brat… where else would you stay." The resentment in his voice was dripping and John shivered as his nerves sent his brain warning.

"Lets skip these pointless pleasantries and get down to the real reason you brought me out here. I don't want you to kill Vernon because it would destroy mom… and I like him too. So what do I have to do to get you to let him live?" John asked.

"All I want is your mother and you… I want my family." His father said jerking Vernon's head back to expose his throat. Vernon grunted and tried to shake his head no.

"I don't understand." John said.

"What is there to understand…I want you to come back home to me." John's father said with annoyance.

"We were never a real family, when we were around you hated us, when we were gone you got mad and hit us for it later. You cheated on mom before, kicked me out three or four times… I mean… you were NEVER happy with us… why bother to pretend anymore?" John asked.

"This isn't about being happy. I EARNED YOU! I went to war, and when I came home for my selfless acts I got a family! I deserve to have a wife to cook me dinner! And I deserve to have a son who looks up to me and respects me and will follow in my footsteps!"

"But you don't deserve them if you can't or won't take care of them… mom and I are tired of being beaten… and we are tired of starving, and we are tired of you coming home acting like you're king of the castle when in reality we lived in a shack!" John said feeling his own anger grow.

"I built that house you little punk!" His dad yelled.

"Yeah and then you stopped taking care of it when I was born! It had a hole in the roof, a broken heater, stained carpets and nasty old wood floors. You build it and then you let the house die too! You just can't keep anything alive because you are to fucked up to know how."

"You take that back you little prick! You stupid selfish little bastard!"

"I won't take any of it back… ever." John said.

John's dad grunted and his eyes turned into slits, "You are going to go and get your mother, take her to the hotel down the road from the school and wait there for me… I will arrive with Vernon at one am…. And if you are both there, packed and ready to go…. Then when you get into the car I will let Vernon go and we can forget this conversation ever happened. We will be on the road to a new home and a new life."

"My mother isn't going anywhere with you…" John stopped a moment when he saw his father's hand tighten on the blade. "But I will… let Vernon go right now… and I will leave with you. No struggling or fighting."

"I want both you and your mother…"

"You can't have my mother…" John repeated with a stronger tone, "She has been through enough… you can find a whore any time you want… fuck you could even get remarried… I don't care what the fuck you do…. But my mother is not going with you… ever."

His father was silent a long moment and then a smile curled onto his lips, "You know you are right… a whore is a whore… but a wife… well maybe a new wife wouldn't be so bad….maybe one that knows how to cook and clean and really be a trophy wife…"

"Bigger knockers too…" John said trying to copy his father's smirk.

"Yeah… a boy after my own heart… alright then… we will leave Wendy out of this… she is getting pretty run down… had her to many times to recall and I know what she has to offer and it isn't much." John saw Vernon's fists clench and John tried to keep his own from doing the same.

"You have a deal on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Come over here and knock old Vernon out for me." John looked at the man's face and he saw the desperation in his eyes. He wanted John to run but John couldn't not now that he could keep his mother safe.

He slowly walked forward and took the knife from his father's offering hand. His father shoved Vernon down onto his knees.

John looked at Vernon again and the man shook his head, "Run John." Vernon said softly.

"I can't… not anymore… take care of them Dick." He slammed the blunt end of the handle on the back of Vernon's head and watched as the man fell limply to the ground.

"I know it's cliché but this really is the start of a beautiful relationship." John's father said putting his hand on John's shoulder. John shivered and dropped the knife reflexively.

"It's okay, I know that knife is kind of big for you right now… but just wait I am gunna teach you how to use these big types of knives… and I will show you how to shoot… it'll be just like in Nam…" John tuned out the rest of his father's ramblings and kept looking over his shoulder to see the retreating shape of Vernon. The man was going to have a nasty headache when he woke up. But at least he would be alive, Wendy, Vernon, Claire, they would all be alive and that, John thought, was something to be thankful for.

PAGEBREAK

Brian sat at his desk and shut his math book. All homework done and accounted for, no need to worry about it anymore. He stood and stretched and looked at himself in the mirror. Nasty jeans, old t-shirt, black hair and a smirk that filled his face.

He loved this new style, still so comfortable and relaxing, mid thought the phone rang and Brian went over to pick it up.

"Brian?" Came Claire's worried voice.

"Hey Claire… what's wrong? You sound upset. Everything okay?" Brian asked, he felt a pang in his stomach and wondered if something had happened with John.

"I need you to meet me at the dinner, ASAP… don't ask questions and if your parents ask where your going tell them you promised to help me study for a test."

"Its almost midnight Claire." Brian said looking at his bedside clock.

"Then sneak out…" she started to say.

"What is going on?" Brian asked.

"John is in trouble… come quick."

"Okay I will be there in ten." Brian said not sure if he even fully realized what he had just said.

"Oh and Brian…"

"Yeah?"

"Bring a weapon." The phone line went dead and he stood there with the receiver pressed to his ear. Bring a weapon? What the fuck was that about? What ever this was about Brian was worried he may not be coming back tonight. He looked at himself in the mirror again and sighed, who he was, how brave he had gotten in the last few months, it was because of his friends. He owed them, all of them, if Claire requested him at midnight to show up with a weapon then he would, even if he didn't like it.

No he didn't like it, not one bit.

PAGE BREAK

Andy had picked up Allison and asked her what she had brought.

She pulled from her bag the knife that she had taken at the bar, the day John and Andy had gotten into a fight with those skinheads. Andy smiled even though he knew he was feeling sick.

He himself had grabbed a hatched from his dad's shed and tried not to think about why Claire wanted them to come so… prepared. They had pulled up into the parking lot just as Claire was coming down the street and a few seconds later Brian emerged from some bushes.

They got out of the truck and waited for the other two to join them, "Okay Claire what is this about?" Andy asked.

"John is going to do something really stupid in the next ten minutes and if we ever want to see him again we need to be there to back him up and be ready."

"What do you mean be ready, what in God's name is he doing?" Brian asked, his voice had cracked at the word God and Allison snickered.

"He got a letter from his dad, he has Vernon and he wants to trade… Vernon for John and his mother… John went alone… he is going to offer himself up. He denied it but I could tell by what he said he wasn't planning on coming back tonight."

"Jesus." Andy said rubbing his hand through his hair.

"We need to help him anyway we can and I figured the best way to fight fire is with fire." Claire said pulling a long carving knife from her purse.

"Oh my God." Brian said eyeing it like it was flying at his face. "Why not just have the cops deal with it?"

"This isn't their business it's between John and his father. John didn't trust the cops and from what he told me they were just going to try and wait it out. Wait for another letter, but I agree with John, Vernon didn't have that time." Claire said looking at Andy pleadingly.

"Please guys, don't bail on him."

"No one is bailing on anyone, the Breakfast club is going to stick together… no matter what." Andy said.

"Does that include me?" The four teenagers turned to see Megan walking towards them.

"Whoa where did you come from?" Brian asked.

"We live three houses apart, I saw you walking down the street and at first I didn't think anything of it but I saw you tucking that… uh… thing into your waist band and figured I should tag along in case there was any trouble… or excitement." Megan said with a smile.

"Thing?" Andy asked.

Brian blushed and lifted up his shirt, "Holy fuck." Andy said.

"Claire said bring a weapon!" Brian said defensively tucking his shirt down over the glock 21.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Andy asked.

"My dad's… when we moved to the bad side of town he bought on to keep in the closet by the back door just in case.

"Sweetness." Allison said.

"What is it with you and guns?" Andy asked.

"Megan, we are going into dangerous waters… we can't ask you to put your neck on the line for John. You barely know him or us and we can't guarantee you will come back… in one piece." Claire said.

"Sorry Claire, count me in! I love Brian and I like the breakfast club. I know I can't be part of the club because I wasn't there on that fateful Saturday that Brian told me about but I will do what I can to help. Nothing like this ever happens in the physics club."

"Nope, only the breakfast club." Andy said smirking.

"Okay then, what's your weapon of choice." Claire asked seriously.

"Swiped my dad's hunting bow." Megan said, Claire suddenly noticed the strap running across her chest as she reached behind her and pulled out a small but lethal looking cross bow.

"So we got a glock, a butcher knife, a hatchet, a cross bow and a big ass Bowie knife to take down John's dad?" Andy asked.

"Pretty much, five teenagers with weapons they don't know how to use… and one Saturday experience that changed their lives… we are like… the fantastic four but better." Allison said.

"No time for jokes, John was supposed to meet his dad five minutes ago, we gotta book it if we are going to make it." Claire jumped into the back of Andy's truck and Brian and Megan followed.

Andy jumped in the driver's seat and Allison the passenger and he floored the gas and off they went. Whether they would be to late was something Claire hoped they wouldn't have to deal with.

PAGE BREAK

John tried to stay cool but he felt his knees were like jello, his hands and fingers were numb as they traveled in the car. Vernon's car, how fucked up is that?

"Want a cigarette?" His father asked holding the pack out to him.

John was going to tell him to shove the pack up his ass and blow it out his nose but he really needed to calm himself so he took one and said nothing.

"You know… you're a mystery to me… you spend the better years of your life fighting me, fighting your ma, trying to avoid me and my business, but the instant that man's life is on the line you jump in with me and don't give a second thought. I know how much you hated him, and how much he hated you. The phone calls, the slips, the letters all from him and the school bored about what a pain in the ass you are. Your lack of respect for authority is beautiful but you inability to stay under the radar is pathetic."

"I am a teenager… I am supposed to get into trouble." John said trying to sound brave and confident. He wasn't sure if he pulled it off.

"Yeah well if you were anything like me you would get in trouble with out getting caught."

"It's high school… getting caught is the point. You get caught enough doing bad shit you build a reputation. Beat up enough kids, bully enough nerds, act like a tough shit when your really a pansy and the kids respect you enough to leave you alone."

"Bull shit, it's not about respect with them John. It's about fear, you made them fear you and in return you were left alone. Maybe all those years of coming to the warehouse with me paid off."

"All it did was traumatize me…" John said taking a long drag and trying to ignore the guilt of smoking in Vernon's car. Why that was bothering him he didn't know, but suddenly he couldn't stop thinking about the breakfast club, about his mother, about Vernon and all the things he would never get to do. No marriage, no kids, no real life, no safe evenings with a family of his own, in a house of his own, with a car of his own. No more cherry, or jock strap, no basket case or brain. No more beating up the foot ball players or even playing guitar. It was all down here from here.

"What I showed you back then was my attempt at preparing you for the life you should have been living this whole time. I wanted you to be my successor."

"You're a traitor to your country. I remember you shipping things to other countries, making deals under the table with them. I am not patriot by any means but I would never give them weapons against us that is just stupid." John said.

"You really don't remember that much do you?" His father asked with a smirk, "It wasn't weapons, or information… it was drugs and money. That's all it ever was, guns don't come close to anything that drugs do. You ever had pure cocaine from Nam… or Cuba? Cuban Coke is like candy. Grass from Amsterdam is some of the best shit you will ever have. I can show you some of the best ways to hide it, to sell it, and of course the cheapest way to get it so you can sell it for the most profit."

"And you really think I want to do this? You're a fucking loan shark who sells drugs… maybe if I wanted to be in jail till I died I would be more open minded but I like the idea of walking around a free man."

"You will never be free John, someone is always going to try and control you. Either your government, or your schools, your mother, your principle DICK… your girl friend. Until you realize that living for yourself is the only true way to be free you will be chained up and in a cage till you die anyway."

"Your fucking crazy." John murmured.

"Yes… I am." His father said smiling as he turned down the road towards the docks, John swallowed and felt a thin sweat break his brow. He never thought he would have a future in an honest days labor… maybe he had been right all long. God sometimes he wished he were just wrong.

PAGE BREAK

"FUCK!" Claire said running up to Vernon's still form. "Mr. Vernon? Are you okay?" Brian asked as he helped turn the man over. The site that greeted them made their hearts stop.

He was cut up, bloody, and looked like he had been used as a punching bag.

"Standish? Johnson? Clark? What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked, his speech was slurred and his head lulled from side to side as he warily tried to look between them all.

"Apparently we don't exist." Megan said to Allison who made a high-pitched squealing noise.

"We came to help you and John… apparently we missed them?" Andy asked.

"He took John to the docks… on the lower south side… you gotta call the cops…" he said trying to stand.

"No… you and I have to call the cops." Megan said. " You guys can go to the docks… I will stay with Vernon and call the cops. Go save your friend." She said.

"Thanks Megan." Brian said. Megan nodded and knelt down next to Vernon.

"Alright guys, let's do this." Andy said standing.

Andy, Allison and Claire headed back to the truck, Brian stayed a moment and looked at Megan, "You're so hot right now." She said winking.

"In case I don't come back I owe you this." Brian crossed to her and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Megan smiled and said, "I like the new Brian…"

"Me too." He said suddenly turning and taking off after the other.

"COME BACK HERE!" Vernon tried to yell, he attempted to stand and chase after them but couldn't move.

"Just wait okay… the breakfast club can handle themselves… if they can survive a Saturday with you they can handle John's crazy psycho dad."

"No! At the docks… stop them … tell them there is more then just John's dad… a ceremony… they gotta wait for the cops!" Vernon rambled. Megan got up to go after them but stopped when she saw the truck round the corner and take off towards the south side.

They were on their own now… and things couldn't look any worse.

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter! I am so excited to post the next one! I hope you enjoy this! **


	21. Warehouse Wars

**A/N: Between this story and the current one I am trying to finish called Faux Batman I am really busy with trying to keep up with school and work. I still have to buy all my books and get all my new drafting supplies. And this isn't drafting using CAD this is hand drafting old school. **

**Chapter 21 **

**Warehouse Wars **

All the kids sat in the truck and wondered where the night was going to take them. There were four of them who were going to take on a bunch of thugs on behalf of their friend. They didn't even question if he was worth it, to them he was worth more then they were giving.

The four kids kept their weapons hidden less then should pass a cop and arise suspicion. All of them were silent, none said a word, and they didn't know if they were running to their deaths though they were sure they would be the only ones at the warehouse who didn't have guns. Except for Brian that is, none of them even knew if he knew how to use a gun.

"What is the fasts way?" Andy called through the window.

"Take fifth to Main, follow Main down and take a left, from there I don't know." Brian said.

"I can get you to the docks from there." Allison said smiling at Andy. She was sure excited for this show down. Andy wished he felt the same way.

Page Break

John walked along with his father and felt like at any moment he may pass out. His father entered a code into a small pad and the large gate swung open. They walked through and John dared to glance at all the buildings around him. Old, run down, slimy and dark. If any cop ever drove by they would think this place abandoned.

"Welcome to the business brat." John's dad said slapping him on the back and pushing a large door aside so they could enter. John was greeted by thick droves of smoke and the smell of beer. Sitting around a large horseshoe like table was several familiar faces and a few unfamiliar faces.

"I believe you know Donny, and of course that ugly group of skin heads over there." They all sneered at him accept for Donny who smiled and waved. John nodded to Donny but didn't even look at the big group of muscle heads.

"Come and stand over here." His dad said ushering John to stand in the middle of the horseshoe.

"What do you think Toby… he looks strong don't he?" John's dad said to a older looking man to the left of him.

"He does indeed… perhaps a few years on the truck… then we could move him to something else a little bigger?"

"I want to throw him right in with the big boys. He can handle himself… he will be good out in the field."

"But Rick, we don't even know if the kid can lie… what if he has to use a gun… does he know how?" The older man asked in annoyance.

"I will teach him everything he needs to know before the next time we ship out. If he is really anything like me he will pick it up with out a problem. But I want all of your opinions… if he is going to be one of us I need all of your approvals."

There were mumbles and grumbles through out the room and then all the men stood, "We all agree to let him in if we get a few rounds of sparing with him." One of the skinheads said.

"Fine." John's dad said, John snapped his head to look at his father and his dad smiled at him.

Donny gave thumbs up and smirked coolly, "Donny's in." John's dad said happily.

"What about the rest of you?" John's dad said looking at the rest of the group.

John took the rest of them in, four other men he had never seen before, one of them being Toby, they all looked older then John's father.

"Sean, Toby, Sam, Logan… you are all my trusted advisors, you've been in business with me since the beginning. Do you accept my son?"

"He has never known this life. How can you be sure he wants to be here?" The only brunette man asked.

"Logan… he will do what ever I ask… there is to much at steak for him if he doesn't." Rick said.

"I suggest before the rest of us cast our vote he prove his loyalty… This business is too dangerous to just let anyone join no matter who they are or where they came from. You have him go through the loyalty ceremony and we will all cast our vote for him."

"I figured that is what it would take to get him in. Who wants to go up against him then?"

"One of us… you promised us to ring time with him… we owe him after the whole bar incident." One of the skinheads said with a cruel smile.

"Fine give me twenty to give him ready and then meet us in the ring."

Page Break

"Okay, be quiet and don't make a sound… we don't know if there is any security walking around." Andy said as they all left the truck behind and started searching around the docks.

It didn't take long before, "Look! Vernon's car!" Brian whispered harshly.

They all rushed over and looked at the car, not a single trace of evidence as to which way they might have gone. The docks were like a maze with all the empty and dark warehouses that stood around.

"He couldn't have gotten to far, split up and meet back here in ten minutes." Andy said.

Claire and Brian went off together and Andy and Allison went in the other direction. Brian followed Claire with nerves shaking, they suddenly came upon a gate and they looked passed it and saw a shadow move from one side of the dock to the other.

"The warehouse they are keeping John in must be down this way… apparently we need a code to open the gate."

"Can't we just climb it?" Brian asked.

Claire pointed up and Brian looked up to see barbwire at the top, "We could try but I doubt we'd get far with out making a lot of noise."

"I will go get the others… be right back." Brian took off into the dark and Claire stared through the gate towards the darkness ahead.

Page Break

"You want me to fight that huge ass mother fucker?" John asked with a crack in his voice.

"Yes I do and I expect you to win. You win and you get in."

"I can't beat that guy… he is like… four times my size!"

"I have seen you fight… when you get mad enough you can do anything. That day on the football field I saw you traumatize a kid."

"You saw that fight?" John asked in awe.

"Kid… I set it up. I wanted to see what you could do. See if you were worth my time."

"You're such a bastard." John said with an almost inaudible tone. Could his father stoop no lower?

"I may be a bastard but if I hadn't I never would have known your potential. You beat that skin head bastard and I guarantee you will have never been happier in your whole life."

"I CAN'T BEAT HIM!" John screamed.

His father looked him in the eyes; he shook his head in disapproval.

"If you don't fight then you die its natures way… the weak die and the strong survive. You have ten minutes to ready yourself… perhaps that will be enough time to decide on whether or not you plan to survive this experience. But remember survival is in your blood." His father turned and walked away leaving John to stare after him.

page break

"Brian said there was a gate in the way, I just so happen to have these in the back of my dad's truck." Andy said with a smirk.

Claire smiled at the huge wire cutters, "Why does he carry a huge ass pair of wire cutters in his truck?" Brian asked.

"When he goes hunting he likes to sneak onto the game preserves, they are usually surrounded by barbed wire fences so he uses these to get him and the dogs through."

Allison's jaw dropped and Andy blushed, "I never said I agree with what he does… I just said I know about it."

"Don't worry Allison I think one anonymous phone call could flatten that man's ego for a few years." Claire said and Allison gave an evil smile.

Andy said nothing as he worked on clipping through the fence beside the gate. It took about ten minutes to made a hole big enough but eventually Andy set the wire cutters down and they all snuck through the large hole.

That hadn't gotten more then fifty feet from the hole when two shadows ran by talking, "Ulrich is fighting Johnny!" They disappeared through a doorway and the group followed them quietly, "Weapons on the ready." Claire said.

"It's weapons _at_ the ready." Andy said in a hushed voice.

"Oh whatever." Claire said as she circled in on the door.

"I will go in first then Allison, then Brian and Andy you follow up and watch our tail." Claire ordered the group nodded and Claire slowly entered into the door that two shadowy figures had crossed to.

The entrance was empty thank God, but once all of them were in they heard a dull noise, it sounded like people off in the distance shouting and cheering. They followed the noise via a flight of stairs and soon found themselves in an arena type area. They were on the balcony above everyone else and they hid behind boxes and storage crates.

They managed to creep close enough to see the main floor was surrounded by men, most of who looked like they had just busted out of jail, and in the ring… Claire gasped.

A shirtless and panting John and the skin head from the bar. "Oh my God Andy!" Claire called; the boy came up beside her and looked out from behind a large crate, "Jesus!" The boy said.

"What the hell is going on!" Brian asked.

"I don't know but we have got to help John before he gets killed." Andy said shifting his position.

Allison and Brian moved to the front and their jaws dropped in unison as they watched the unbelievable match unfold between the skin head and John.

Page Break

John had been beaten lot of times in his life, in fact only a few months ago he was a punching bag for his father. But this was different. If he didn't fight back he would die. His father was one person who was more or less his size most of the time.

This guy was a bald giant who was seven feet of towering muscle. How John and Andy had taken a handful of these guys down in the bar he had no clue. But he had to try. He ran at the guy who was circling him and threw his shoulder harshly into the man's knees. He lost his balance and they went down, John pulled himself up and straddled the man's chest. He brought his hands together and started smashing them against his jaw. Blood started spraying from his mouth and John for a split second thought this could be over quicker then planned. That is until a giant hand shot up and grabbed his face. He was picked up and thrown across the circular space.

When he landed he felt his shoulder explode in agony, "Shit." He whispered as he grabbed at his shoulder. He looked up through his tangled mess of hair and saw the giant standing over him. He sneered down and hocked a large wad of blood and spit down onto the floor by John's face.

"You lick that up and I will forfeit." The giant Nazi wannabe said.

"Fuck you." John said standing; he wobbled and then grabbed his shoulder and just like so many times before shoved it back into place.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" John's dad cried.

He wanted to flick his old man off but instead smirked, where that smirk came from he didn't know. But he was sure that if he didn't beat this man he was going to regret it.

John decided it was time to recall a few things Andy had taught him, why not try to use what he had learned. He waited and went on the defensive. He crouched low and held his breath.

_Come on Andy don't let me down now. _

**A/N: So this is one of the last chapters before the story ends and I was hoping to get some feed back. If anyone knows of some decent wrestling moves aside from what I am researching please let me know. I want this to be an epic last battle before the Breakfast club comes to the rescue. Let me know! **


	22. The Club Sandwhich

**A/N: Okay so I am really hoping to get this chapter out and make it longer then 6 pages, I have just had major writers block and I am sorry it took so long but I just don't know where I want to go with this or how to end it. So once again I hope you enjoy this chapter…. What ever I can make of it. **

**Chapter 22 **

**The Club Sandwich**

"Okay look, I have a plan but I am not sure how to do it with out being seen." Andy said.

"What's the plan?" Brian asked.

"It's looking like John is trying to use some of the wrestling moves I taught him when he was fighting Lance on the football field. The thing is I have a feeling this guy isn't going to be effected to heavily by them."

"It worked in the bar didn't it?" Claire asked.

"Yeah but this guy is ready for anything John can throw at him, he has seen him fight and he has seen me fight. Anything John has in his arsenal the man can probably see coming from a mile away."

"So what's the plan?" Brian asked again with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I want to fight in John's place… I know I have a few moves that the guy hasn't seen and if I can use them to weaken the guy I think John could come back and take him out."

"That's a pathetic plan Andy how are you going to get in there with out people recognizing you?" Claire barked.

"That's the thing… I don't know… I would need a distraction so that I could get a second alone with John, figure something out and then set it into play."

"I have an idea." Allison said with an evil smirk, "But I will need Claire and Brian's help."

Claire and Brian looked at her and nodded, "Okay then, this is what we are going to do."

Page Break

So maybe wrestling hadn't been the best idea, the guy had been able to escape every move that John knew; perhaps he had been better sticking to his street smarts.

The big barrel of a man ran at him and grabbed him, kicking him in the stomach with his knee and throwing him against the side of the arena. As he stood on his shaky legs he felt an arm wrap around his neck and he was pulled against the wall, a fedora was put on his head and he heard someone whisper in his ears, "Swipe his feet." Two hands shoved him forward and John adjusted the fedora so he could see.

Upon looking behind himself he saw no one he recognized, just the sneering faces of the men that worked for his father. He looked at the man before him and then glanced at his feet, he realized the man was pigeon toed.

"What the fuck?" he said to himself. He ran at the man who gave him a surprised look and got ready to swing his fist, when he came through John ducked and swiped the guys feet with his strongest leg.

"Thank you Mr. Miyagi." John said under his breath.

He stumbled back and suddenly noticed that the once roaring crowd was silent, he looked up to see everyone's eyes had landed on something at the top of the bleachers. John looked and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Allison." He whispered inaudibly.

"Hello boys… I heard there was a fight going down and I decided to drop in and have a look see for myself." She had a somewhat similar hairstyle that she had had all those Saturdays ago. John noticed the tight fitting top as one of Claire's under shirts, he had no clue where the skirt had come from but it looked damn good as part of her leg and thigh was exposed. Her dark eyes swiped the crowd and she smiled.

A few of the lights went off and one lone light shined on her, John looked around for who was controlling the lights. Suddenly music started to play, John looked to his dad who was just as shocked as everyone else. He couldn't take his eyes off Allison.

How did the man not recognize her? Hadn't his crones been in the bar? Hadn't he been on the football field? Then again with out her dark make up and her hair in her face she did look a lot different. Was she mad? Did she want to get raped?

As the music played Allison started making her way very slowly down the bleachers; the men stood and made way as she sensually made her way down. She could have been a striper by how she was moving but perhaps that was her hope.

Every man's tongue hung out, John didn't know what to say or what to do. Suddenly a hand appeared on his shoulder and he was dragged back, no one seemed to notice. He shoved the hand off and turned around to see Andy staring at him.

John sighed and hugged the boy like he had never hugged another man before, he was so glad and yet so terrified to see him. If Andy and Allison were here that meant Brian and Claire were too.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" John asked. Andy moved him to stand behind the bleachers, "Switch clothes with me man, now."

Andy started to undress, "What?" John asked.

"We have a plan but if you don't switch clothes with me it won't work. Brian managed to take care of the lights and the music in less then 30 seconds, Claire made Allison over so she could distract them long enough so we could switch. I am going to fight big, ugly, and stupid long enough to tire him out, then we switch back and you take him out. By then the cops should be here.

"That's the plan!" John said with a large amount of disbelief in his voice.

"Yup, now strip!" Andy said.

"I won't allow you to put yourself in danger, this guy isn't a push over Andy." John said.

"Neither am I… you are exhausted… let me help you. For once let someone help you."

John stared at him a moment and then smirked, "Ten minutes, tired him out in ten minutes and then let me finish him off."

"Deal." John started to strip and in less then 30 seconds they were in the other boy's clothes.

"Man you sweat like a pig dude." Andy said shifting uncomfortably.

"You try fighting seven feet of pure steroids."

"I am about to." Andy took the fedora and put it on his head and then stepped into the arena. Andy looked up at Allison who was now sitting on John's father's lap. She was whispering something in his ear and he was chuckling. He rubbed her side under her shirt and Andy clenched his fists, if John didn't kill his father Andy would.

All of the men suddenly remembered the fight and turned to look back at what they thought was John in a Fedora.

"Good news Johnny boy… this young lady has taken it upon herself via an anonymous type to come here and be the trophy for the winner. So if you beat Zebo you get to have this pretty little girl for the night."

Andy nodded and took a look at the skinhead who had since stood and was looking at Allison with a sparkle in his eyes. No one had recognized her thank God but if Andy and John didn't beat this guy Allison was in a whole lot of trouble.

Page Break

John watched in shock as his dad announced that Allison was the trophy, what had she whispered to him? Had she said she was a prostitute? Jesus this was too much, it was one thing to have his own life on the line but not his friends. He would rather die then ever watch them sacrifice themselves like this.

"John?" The boy turned to see Claire run at him from the shadows and jump onto him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him with such passion and fire John's legs almost gave out. "Oh thank God! You're okay!" she said barely removing her lips from his mouth.

"Whose idea was this?" John asked.

"What? The coming to rescue you or the Allison pretending to be a hooker?"

"Both." John said giving her a vexing look.

"Me and Allison sort of came up with that, but Andy switching you out was his idea. He figured he could use some of his more advanced wrestling moves and tire the guy out, then you could come back in and finish him off."

"Jesus… you guys are insane!" John whispered harshly.

"We may be insane but it looks like Andy is also doing a good job."

John turned to see Andy holding Zebo in a death hold; the man struggled but couldn't go anywhere.

"This is bad… if my father even suspects something is different Andy could be in big trouble."

"How is he going to know, the fedora will hide his face, you and him have about the same body type, as long as Andy can hide his face everything will work out. Megan will be here with the cops in no time."

"Megan is in on this too?" John asked.

"Yup… she showed up with a hunting cross bow, it was pretty bad ass."

"A hunting cross bow?" John asked.

"Yup we all brought weapons… Andy had a hatchet and I had a butcher knife."

"Where are they now?" John asked.

"Right over there." Claire pointed. John turned away from the ring and walked over eyeing the two weapons. His friends had done so much in an attempt to help him, to save him from a fate worse then death.

John picked up the hatchet and walked back to the area they were hiding in. He continued to watch the fight and noticed that his father was no longer smiling. He was eyeing Andy very carefully and John felt his stomach drop, "He knows." John whispered.

"What?" Claire asked in fear.

"He knows…he knows it's not me..." Claire looked at John's dad and saw the stone cold look on his face.

"Oh God no." Claire whispered feeling tears come to her eyes, the fear she was feeling was so strong it pulled the tears forward and she couldn't help but feel like she might throw up.

"We have to switch and switch now… come on Andy… get your ass thrown from the ring."

Andy was on a roll it seemed, he was whipping the man pretty good but John could tell that Zebo was biding his time. He was waiting for an opening. It was when Andy got to cocky and Zebo slammed a fist into Andy's knee that John knew Zebo had seen Andy's weakness. He always protected that knee and Zebo had noticed.

John remembered what Andy had said so long ago, _Sometimes I wish my knee would give… then my dad could go and forget all about me…_

Andy might get his wish after a hit like that, John tensed when Zebo's fists rose up, he brought them down on Andy's back over and over and John knew Andy wouldn't survive if he didn't do something.

John flipped the hatchet over so the blunt side of the hatchet was facing out. He grabbed Claire and pulled her to him and kissed her, "Things are about to get crazy, grab Brian and Allison and get the hell out of here if things turn bad. Find the cops and bring them back here as soon as you can." Claire didn't have a chance to say yes or no before John sprinted into the ring and smashed the blunt end of the hatchet down on Zebo's head.

Images of what he had done to his father only a few months ago made his heart thud like a jackhammer. If an axe didn't kill his father then this hatchet wouldn't do much to Zebo, as soon as the man went down John kept attacking. He threw the hatchet and laid punch after punch into the man's face. He felt Zebo's nose break and his teeth crack and his jaw snap and his cheekbone shatter but he didn't stop even when the blood started pouring out. He started to scream in anger, and suddenly he saw red, and grabbed the hatchet back up, he raised it above his head, the sharp blade facing out.

"I AM GOING TO SPLIT YOUR SKULL YOU NAZI LOVING MOTHER FUCKER!" John shrieked like a banshee, he brought the hatchet down but fell silent when something caught his arms. He looked up to see Andy's worried face peering down at him. The red faded from his eyes and he suddenly felt unbelievably weak. Andy pulled him up to his feet and John dropped the hatchet.

Silence surrounded the two boys as they glanced around the arena, John's tired eyes fell upon his father who stood there with a blank face, Allison's face was paler then usual and looked like she had just awoken from a nightmare. She stood beside him but never took her eyes from John and Andy.

"I didn't realize your friend was so interested in our little business." Ricky said with a smile, "I thought for sure he was a goody two shoes. I suppose he is to you what Rosco is to me."

"Rosco?" John asked weakly, "Oh I suppose you know him as Donny. Donny Rosco was my partner in Nam. Had his throat sliced but still survived to help me fight the war." The short mute man who had hustled them in the pool hall stood and waved with an evil smirk.

"This boy is a close friend of yours I suppose?"

John nodded and leaned against Andy with a miserably look on his face.

"What's your name boy?" Ricky asked.

"Andrew Clark." Andy said helping John to stay up right.

"Well you are a good fighter, and a strong friend. I suppose we could always use new blood in our little family right men?" The men around them all cheered.

"Well I see no reason why we can't allow both of you to join up… if you finish the initiation."

"What do you mean finish? Zebo is down." John said motioning to the bloody mess behind them.

"He is down but he isn't dead… the winner has to kill the loser… that is the rule. The loser is weak, and a fool. If they can't beat their opponent they don't deserve to be in this gang right men?" Once again the men cheered.

John looked at Andy who gazed back at him in fear, "I will do it … this isn't your war… you shouldn't have come." John said.

"You're in no shape… let me…"

"I won't have blood on your hands…"

Andy looked at him in desperation and then looked to John's dad, "What if we refuse to kill him?"

"Then you die." Ricky said with a smirk, "Of course."

"Great." Andy said rolling his eyes.

"I will do it… get me the hatchet." John said.

"I can't let you do this…" And started.

"Shut up and get me the hatchet." John said shoving Andy away as he forced himself to stand on his own.

Andy looked back at John as he walked over to the hatchet and he picked it up.

"Bender please." Andy said eyeing the already bloody hatchet.

"Don't call me that!" John screamed, "Give me the fucking hatchet CLARK!"

Andy clenched his teeth and tossed John the hatchet; he slowly limped over to the man who he had only moments ago been more then ready to waist. Now looking down on him John wasn't sure he could do this.

But what choice did he have, with Andy's life on the line he couldn't just say no. He looked up at Allison who stared at him with tear filled eyes. She had better get her emotions under control or his father was going to see straight through her guise.

John turned to Andy who neither shook his head nor grimaced, his face was completely clear of expression as he watched John get ready to sign his life away.

"WAIT!" John turned to look at his father who had an evil smile on his face, "Our flower wishes to give you a bribe to make sure you don't change your mind." John stared at her in shock but came to the edge of the ring as she made her way down.

She took the back of his head in her hands and whispered in John's ear, "You have thirty seconds before all hell breaks lose, stall them." She then pulled away and kissed him on the lips. John's eyes grew wide until he realized that she was only kissing him so she could get away with whispering to him. To everyone else it looked like the trophy was giving him incentive to finish the job. John took a step back and walked over to Andy, "I am going to kill you." Andy whispered.

"_She _kissed _me_." John said snippily, "We have to stall."

"Stall… what he fuck do you mean stall… it isn't like there is much we can do in the ring with a comatose Skinhead and a hatchet." Andy said.

"Yes there is…" John said, he dropped the hatchet and punched Andy in the face.

"What the fuck man!" Andy said.

"As much as I love you Andy that girl up there is going to be mine for the night… I don't do sloppy seconds." John said adding an almost invisible wink.

_Thirty seconds…. _Andy thought, he smirked, "So this is all over because of a good screw?"

"She will be a great screw… but I don't plan to share her."

"We will see about that." Andy jumped on John and the two rolled around on the floor for a few seconds. They heard John's dad laugh loudly and clap.

"Has it been thirty seconds?" Andy whispered.

"Fuck if I know… just punch me." Andy pulled back and punched John hard.

"NOT THAT HARD YOU TIGHT WEARING DADDY'S BOY!" John hissed under his breath.

"Shut up." Andy said punching him again and pushing away from him, they both stood and got ready to go at each other again when a gunshot sounded.

Everyone looked up to John's dad and both boy's eyes grew as they saw Brian standing behind John's dad holding a gun to his head.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Brian screamed trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"I WANT SILENCE!"

"Okay kid… calm down… don't do anything stupid." John's dad said holding his hands up.

"Allison go down and make sure they are okay." Brian said. Allison dislodged herself from Ricky's side and went down the bleachers and hopped into the ring. "She was with you the whole time?" Ricky asked.

"So was Andy…" Brian said.

"And so was I." Everyone turned to see Claire stride into the ring holding a butcher knife. She handed Allison a large bowie knife and picked up the hatchet and handed it to Andy who spun it once and took a tight hold.

"Now, let's head down to the ring nice and slow Mr. Bender." Brian said.

Slowly the two began to move down the bleachers and eventually they got to the side, "Give me a hand." Brian said. Andy moved forward and pressed the sharp blade of his hatchet into Ricky's neck as the man climbed over the wall and into the ring.

The kids looked around at all the men that surrounded them, they stared with angry faces at this small group of kids who had somehow infiltrated their hide out and completely tricked them using the most stupid plan ever. They had been duped by a bunch of teenagers who probably had never even used the weapons they now held.

And they were not happy about it.

"Alright shit heads… there is good news and bad news, good news is we are all leaving with Mr. Bender here in tow…. The rest of you can go about your own business… the bad news is you won't be going about your business for long because the cops are less then five blocks away." Brian said.

Shouts and calls started ringing out as the men started to stand in fear, "Brian, you may not have wanted to mention that." Claire said with gritted teeth.

"Stay seated or I blast his head off." Brian said as he pushed the gun's barrel into Mr. Bender's temple.

The men didn't listen however, they all started to stand and panic, they started yelling and pushing and shoving in an attempt to clear out.

"Come on we have to go!" Andy said starting to move, The Breakfast club followed.

They made it out of the ring and headed back down the long hall that lead to the door. Behind them they could hear the shouts and screams of the men as they all tried to get out of the panicked mass that they themselves had created.

"You would think they would all be running down this way, it's the only exit." Brian said.

John's dad started to laugh, "You think they are trying to escape? They don't have to escape before they cops get here, they just have to hide the evidence… no evidence means no jail time." John stopped dead in his tracks and stared back down the long hall they had just came up.

"John what is it?" Andy asked.

"We can't just let them all get rid of the evidence. In the long run this ass hole and his entire gang could get away with it in court if there is no evidence."

"But the cops know he killed someone when he burned down your house… they also know he forced drugs on your mother and that he abused you both. There is enough evidence to lock him up for 25 to 40. Maybe even life." Andy said.

"Most definitely life." Brian said.

"There is no absolute evidence saying that my dad did all that, at least the killing and the drugs… besides even if they do believe what we have to say and they do lock him up… what about the rest of his junkies…what if they get rid of the evidence and don't get locked up. They can come after all of us…they could help my dad escape."

"And they will boy… you better believe it… my men love me." Mr. Bender laughed heartily.

"Shit!" John growled, "Look John, they won't have enough time to hide everything… the cops will be here in less then five minutes… besides even if you tried to stop them there is like fifty of them and one of you… just let it go… they will all be taken care of." Andy said.

John looked back down the hall, "John… please?" Claire asked giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen.

"Damn it." John said sighing and moving with the rest of the group outside.

Page Break

They were outside for less then five minutes when the red and blue lights came screaming down the dock. Over six cars came to a stop followed by a fire truck and an ambulance.

"What the fuck is the fire truck for?" John asked.

"I don't know… you think this dock can hold all this shit?" Andy said looking down between the boards at the water bellow.

"Judging by the thickness of the boards and how withered they are from the weather… not to mention the constant pressure from the warehouse equipment and consistent weight of the warehouses themselves we are probably just about at the weight limit… one more car would probably break the entire dock area." Brian said.

"I think that question was rhetorical." John snapped smacking the back of Brian's head.

"Oh… sorry." Brian said adjusting his hold on the gun.

"Oh Jesus… you give the geek the gun to hold up against my head?" Mr. Bender said. "The kid probably has had the safety on this whole time."

"How'd you know?" Brian said with a smile shoving Mr. Bender, the man tripped and fell face first onto the deck; he looked up at the person whose feet were inches from his face.

"Hello Ricky."

"V-MAN!" John cried running over he noticed how the man still looked like shit but was very happy to see that he could stand on his own aside from a single crutch that was under his left arm.

"You are so dead Bender." Vernon said grabbing John by his collar and dragging him off to the ambulance.

Cops had been standing by and rushed to grab Mr. Bender, they cuffed him and took him to the back of a cop car, "I WANT MY LAWYER!" He screamed as he kicked and thrashed, "I served this country! I WAS IN NAM! YOU'RE ALL UNGREATFUL AND FILTHY ANTI AMERICAN SCUM BAGS!"

Allison smiled and walked over to Andy, he tucked the hatchet in the back of his pants and wrapped his arm around her. Claire walked over to Brian and kissed him on the cheek, "You were so brave Brian. I am really proud of you." Brian blushed and pushed the gun down the front of his pants and pulled his shirt over it, "I am still shaking, I thought I was going to piss myself. But I kept thinking about Star Wars… you know when Luke finds out Darth Vader is his father… I thought about John being like Luke and me being Han Solo. I made it a little easier to pretend the gun was a laser weapon and this was all a movie."

"You are such a nerd." Andy said.

"So who was Chewie?" Allison asked.

Brian looked at Andy who raised his eyebrows and then growled, "That means you're my lady Wookiee…. Chewetta."

"Chewetta?" Claire asked.

"You can't be more original… what about Chewliet?" Allison said.

"Oh that is so original." Claire said with a laugh. They all followed Vernon and John over to the ambulance.

"When your mother finds out you led your friends in this mad and insane plan to take down your old man she is going to ground you for the rest of your natural life bub." Vernon said pointing a figure at John.

The boy smiled and to everyone's shock hugged Vernon, "I missed you too." He said slightly nuzzling the man's chest.

Vernon's eyes grew wide and he pushed the boy off, "Right… I… uh… I have to go find Megan…" He walked off in a cold sweat, "Megan?" Brian asked with excitement.

"Stay there Johnson… don't even think about moving." Vernon snapped walking away.

Brian looked down sadly and Andy patted him on the back as he looked at John, "Please tell me you did that to make him leave?" The EMT continued to look John over and ignored the conversation.

"Oh no… I love big daddy Vernon… he is my hero!" John said putting his two pointer fingers to his cheeks and twisting them like a little girl might do.

They all stared at him in silence before they busted out laughing, "Jesus man you are fucked up."

"Sometime you should meet my dad… the guy is a certified nut job." John said. They all laughed even harder until a cop came over and stared at them.

They all turned to look at him as he held out a huge plastic bag, "All of them… come on."

The kids looked at each other and sighed, "But… how did you know?" Brian asked.

"Your little friend who was waiting with Vernon had a cross bow… I put two and two together now hand them over."

All the kids sighed and turned their weapons out, even Allison who looked utterly depressed to give up her trophy John had won her at the bar fight dropped it in the bag.

"How many bullets left in the gun?" the cop asked.

"I only fired once I think." Brian said.

"Any of the other weapons used?"

"Only the hatchet." Andy said, "But both weapons were used in self defense."

"Right." The cop said in a less then thrilled voice, he turned and walked away. Suddenly the chief walked up and sighed, "Alright… who is giving the first statement?"

They all stared and then pointed to Brian, "Thanks guys… really… I love you all." He walked forward with the cop who led him off near a cop car.

"I am going to go and try to find Megan… I am sure Brian will want to see her." Allison said. Andy followed after her and Claire watched them go.

"You know cherry… if it weren't for you… I would be a murderer right now."

"You think you would have won if Andy hadn't tired him out for you?" She said coming to stand next to him. He put his arm over her shoulder, "No doubt… but don't think I will ever use these super powers on just anyone… it's only on evil doers like my old man. He had to be stopped for the safety of the city."

"Uh huh." Claire said smiling slyly.

"I love you Claire." She froze and slowly turned her head to look at him, "What?" she asked.

"I love you Claire Standish… even if you have a fat girls name."

She blushed and pushed herself up into the ambulance, "I love you too John Bender… even if you are a criminal."

They kissed softly and then stared at each other for a moment, "John! John! Come quick!" Andy called.

John looked over and saw Andy near the edge of the docks with Allison and a very happy looking Megan.

Claire jumped down and John followed much to the EMT's dismay, "Don't wait up." John said to the man as he rushed away with Claire.

"What is it sporto?"

"Megan figured out where they stashed all the incriminating evidence." Andy said pointing down at the dark water below.

"You kidding me?" John said noticing the random red buoy that was quite a few yards away from the rest of the specially placed buoys.

"After I called the cops I waited for them to arrive, when they took my cross bow they tried to hold both me and Vernon for questioning. I told them there wasn't time and ran off hoping they would follow and get here sooner. But as I got here I noticed a large amount of noise coming from back here, I snuck around and saw them dumping large plastic crates into the water…the buoy marks the spot they dumped it so they can come back later to get it when they don't get arrested. All the evidence they need to put your dad and his crew away is right here about fifty feet down." Megan smiled happily.

"Megan… this is the start of a beautiful beautiful friendship." John said slapping her on the back.

**A/N: Okay… the epilogue is next so stay tuned for summer vacation! One more rousing chapter! **


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is faithful readers the epilogue to the most crazy, unrealistic, and yet so much fun to write Breakfast Club fan fic ever. I will miss working on this story but Empty pockets my other breakfast club story is coming up next on my list of stories to finish. Its slightly more believable then this current story but still not very plausible as a sequel. Still I had a lot of fun writing this story and I really hope you guys enjoyed this story. **

**To those of you who left reviews that were questions I did not respond because it wouldn't allow me to, for some reason I've never been able to respond to reviews on here unless your username is blue… most of the people who wanted an answer did not have blue usernames… not quite sure what that means maybe you don't have an actual account? I don't know but that is why I apologize for not responding. Anyway, enough blabbering enjoy! **

**Epilogue**

It had been over for a good long while, school was over, summer was here, and John and his mother were free. John's father was locked up, all his cronies were locked up, and all the illegal paraphernalia was locked away never to be sold or used.

John sat on a stool and stroked the string of his beautiful purple and gold guitar. Vernon had given it to him in yet another attempt to make peace with him. John honestly thought the man had been just as worried about him as his own mother had been.

Oh that had been an awful night, coming home to find his mother wide-awake and ready to scream at him. She fell into his arms sobbing but hugging him and kissing him and John had not been able to get her off of him with out Vernon's help.

Things had taken a very surreal turn, at least more surreal then when his father had been running around killing people. John came home at night after hanging out with friends to find dinner on the table via Vernon and John's mother. They sat at the table together, prayed, and then ate delicious foods.

John had in only a matter of months gained a large amount of weight; his attitude had changed a lot to. He hadn't been doing drugs or drinking at all. Cigarettes were something else entirely but he and Vernon rarely argued about it. Better to have a smoke here and there then have pot and alcohol lying around his house.

John had had to relearn how to be polite despite his utter hatred for niceties his mother wouldn't allow him to speak poorly to Vernon or any of his teachers so John had had to learn to bite his tongue.

He still had habits of beating kids up at school but found he was receiving fewer and fewer detentions and his grades had gotten better and better the more he sat down in class and shut up and actually listened.

Though John was ashamed to say it and would only reveal his secret to Brian, who had become his constant study buddy, John found he really enjoyed science. But only to an existent because dissecting baby pigs and large frogs and small owls was not fun… but scaring the girls in his class with the animal's inner workings was hilarious.

Not to mention he really like studying outer space, that was something that he could admit to with out a smart-ass comment coming after to hide his embarrassment. He thought about looking into NASA but decided that was one of the few realistic dreams that was to realistic and to hard to obtain since he had spent most of his school years goofing off. He would never be able to pull the grades for that.

However, John was totally fine with being a rock star instead….

"John…. BENDER! HEY SHIT HEAD!" John came out of his train of thought and looked back at the drum set, "What is it V-man I was having a moment of reflection." John snapped back.

"You were spacing out… are we going to play or not I got better things to do then sit here and watch you drool."

"Sure thing V-man."

They played for about a half hour before John ended a chord and Vernon hit a cymbal and then the silence set in. "So… want to do another one or are you pretty tired?" Vernon asked.

"No no… I can do another." John said spacing out again for a moment.

"What is your deal Bender… you've been spacing all day."

John hesitated and wasn't sure if he wanted to share his current train of thought with the man who had some how come to take the place of his father.

"I just can't believe its over." he said softly to himself. Vernon heard him however and stood up. He came around the drums to stand in front of John, "Look… your old man is in jail, you are free to do and become what ever you want. You got a girl who is crazy about you, friends who never leave you alone, you on the right side of the law and you got a mother and a…uh…step-father who care about you." Vernon said as his face grew red and he uncomfortably patted John on the back.

It was true the wedding had been last spring, once things had settled down John's mom had felt like she was ready to remarry on the condition she would be allow plenty of freedom and Vernon had overzealously complied.

He had wanted Wendy as his wife from the beginning, John knew it, Wendy knew it, and everyone knew it. To what lengths he was willing to go to marry the woman he loved John had been surprised.

Richard Vernon had pampered her, bent to her every request, surprised her with gifts, made her breakfast, lunch, and dinner and even helped her get back into college. In return she had loved him, accepted him and his shortcomings, and learned how to be a mother and a wife all over again.

It was a very touching love story and John tried not to let it make him throw up. Judy had still recommended they not go to far sexually until Wendy was once again fully comfortable with herself. Sadly John's luck was running out, as Wendy and Vernon got more and more touchy feely every week. Soon he would have to stay with Andy just to avoid hearing the nasty things that were sure to come at night.

"Hello? John? John Bender? Are you there?" John shook his thoughts away again as he looked up at his once arch-nemesis and sighed. The man respected his wishes of still using John's old last name until he was comfortable with the fact that his real name was officially Jonathan Richard Vernon. He cringed just then and Vernon raised an eyebrow.

"I can't believe I agreed to change my name…. you do realize if cherry and I get married her name will be Claire Vernon right?"

"What's so bad about the name Vernon?" the man asked with annoyance.

"Nothing I suppose unless you are a cheap, hooky, balding forty year old who steals from Berry Manilow's closet."

"Why you ungrateful little…"

John was out the door and running up and around the house, the one thing he didn't count on was the garden hose. He tripped and went down face first into a muddy soon to be flowerbed.

John rolled over to see Vernon standing there with a smug little smile on his face, "What do I tell you everyday at school when you run in the halls. You're going to regret it. And now look what happened."

Vernon reached a hand out to help John up, "Gee DICK… I will try and be more careful next time… wouldn't want to hurt your daisies." John grabbed the man's hand and yanked with all his might. Vernon flew past him and landed in the mud with a satisfying squish. John was laughing so hard he didn't notice Vernon creeping up behind him, the man grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back and then shoved a mud pie in the boy's face.

John instantly wiped it off and with gritted teeth said, "THIS IS WAR!"

"Don't you dare… you mess with the bull you get the…" His words were cut off at a junk of mud smashed into his nose and then the full weight of John came crashing down on him. For the next five minutes the two struggled against each other until they fell exhausted into the mud.

A bubbled appeared between their heads and when it popped a familiar farting sound came with it. The two couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous sound and when they sat up again they saw Wendy standing on the porch.

"Richard Vernon you better spray off with that hose before you ever come into this house…. You too John I will kill you if you get mud on my new rugs!"

"LET ME HELP YOU RICHARD!" John said jumping up and grabbing the hose, he ran to the side of the house and turned it on.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU LITTLE…" The water blasted Vernon in the face and then the neck and the chest. As the man stood and moved out of the muddy pit he slipped on the slick grass and heaved a huge sigh. He had been defeated; he sat there with his arms draped over his knees blowing the dripping water off his nose as John blasted the mud away.

"You are so toast." Vernon said as John kinked the hose a minute to look Vernon over, "What's that? More off the top?" John un-kinked the hose and let the water cascade over Vernon's head, "You'd make a beautiful fountain." John teased.

"John give the hose to Rich it's your turn." Wendy said, John looked at her in horror,

"But mom I could catch a cold!" Vernon stood and took the hose, "Smile Jonathan."

"Don't call me…" John's face was drenched and he started to laugh, "You…. Gulp… bastard….gulp…..I am going to….pfft…..pfft….kill you." Vernon was smiling now as he sprayed the boy down; he placed his thumb over the hose's mouth so that the once regular spurt was turned into a harsh spray.

"Richard, enough you don't want to drown the poor boy." Wendy said with a smirk, "Are you kidding me? I'd love to drown him." Vernon said to her with a matching smile.

John stepped on the hose and all the sudden the water stopped, "What the?" Vernon looked at the hose's mouth and John removed his foot.

"OH COME ON V-MAN THAT WAS A CLASSIC! HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THAT COMING!" John said falling on the ground laughing so hard he thought he might pee himself.

Vernon cleared the water from his eyes and gritted his teeth, "You are such a little brat you know that?"

"Hey it comes with the occupation of step-child." John said sitting up, he took Vernon's hand and stood the rest of the way.

"Yeah well you are cleaning all that mud up tomorrow."

"In your dreams." John said with a smirk.

"Are you two going to help with dinner?" Wendy called allowing her foot to tap on the porch.

"Not me… I got to meet Claire and the others at the arcade… I will be home later." John said removing his shirt and tank top once he stood on the porch next to his mother.

"What time exactly will you be home?" Vernon asked with an un amused look on his face.

"Dude… come on I don't know that." John protested.

"Eleven o'clock at the latest." Vernon said with an evil grin started to spread across his face.

"What?" John said in dismay.

"You live under this roof you get home at eleven on the weekends." Vernon snapped.

"Fine… what ever." John said taking off his shoes and socks and then he headed inside.

"That went better then last time." Wendy said releasing a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"He is getting better about the attitude but not by much." Vernon said bending down to pick up John's dirty clothes.

"At least he is trying…. What was up with the mud wrestling?" Wendy asked taking the clothes from Vernon. He started to remove his own soaking muddy clothes and frowned, "He said something he shouldn't have and instantly had the fight or flight response. Booked out of there like I was going to beat him. I followed him to give him a stern talking to and found he had tripped over the hose and landed in the mud puddle. The little brat pulled me in and it just kind of got out of hand. Sorry about your flower bed."

"It's okay… I haven't planted anything yet… you and John can fix it tomorrow."

"What? Me and John? But I didn't…."

"The more time he spends with you the less likely he is going to run from you when he does something wrong. Remember what Judy said…"

"Yeah yeah… father son bonding time… what ever." Vernon said walking into the house with his muddy clothes in tow.

"Well that went better then last time." Wendy said with a huge smile on her face. She fallowed them into the house and shut the door behind her.

**A/N: Well that is all folks so I hoped you enjoyed it and I hope you don't think it was a complete waist of your time to read it! R&R if you can! **


	24. info

**A/N: So I have noticed a lot of people are calling for a sequel and I would love to do one but have no clue what it would be about or how I would set it up. If anyone would like to put in their two scents send me a message and I will look it over. The only sequel I could see after this particular story would be John's dad getting out of jail after John and Claire are married and have kids. Though I am not sure how it would work however I love making my readers happy so please please please if u have an idea let me know! **


	25. AN:

**A/N: The readers have spoken there will be a sequel. I was up till about two am last night trying to plot out a sequel and I think I have a story line. Unfortunately since my last chapter said it was just before summer the sequel will actually take place about two months after the first story in the last month of summer. It will involve some of the OC's I created and some new ones that you haven't met yet and due to the fact I like to create highly improbable stories and stories that are very farfetched this story will land the breakfast club in LA. But don't worry their will be plenty of Vernon and John time and come Claire and John time plus time with the other members as well. I plan to write out the basic outline and then post in the next month or so. I can't guarantee it will be as long as the first one but the official name has been decided look for Hope for Bender by April 1****st****. **


	26. AN 2

**A/N: For all of you who have been kind enough to review I must speak now or for ever hold my peace. Though I appreciate the large amount of reviews on my works and I am entirely glad that you took the time to read my stories and that of course you enjoyed them I am really getting annoyed with receiving comments in the review sections of a certain story that have nothing to do with the current story I am writing! If you wish to leave a comment on the review second of a story please do so but please make sure the comment is about the story in which you are leaving the review! **

**As for Hoping for Bender and why I have currently removed this story, I have removed it because it was going nowhere and the current plot of it was ten times more farfetched then the original story Hope for Bender. As for Rain or Shine I never intended to do a sequel on that short story but I did leave it open for a possible follow up. I usually try to leave my stories opened ended so if I decided to write a equal I can. I make no promises on rain or shine since this was one story I did not intend to try and make a sequel for. **

**I plan to finish Empty Pockets, The Old Back Yard and The Phantom and the Angel first before I try to do a sequel on anything else. **

**So I apologize for the blunt crudity of this post and hope I have not offended any of my kinds reviewers or comment leavers. But for future reference I would appreciate it if you did not leave random comments in the reviews of stories that they have nothing to do with. **

**Thanks, **

**The Bitchy Author! **


End file.
